Locuras en el Seigaku
by Black Ryu
Summary: Qué está pasndo en el Seigaku?Gnomos, cacerolas, Tomo saliendo con Ryoma? QUE ES ESTO? esto es RYOSAKU y AntiTomo pesimo summary,solo lean! -
1. Caramelito, los gnomos y la cocina

**Locuras en el Seigaku **

**1- **Caramelito los gnomos y los utensilios de cocina . 

_Black: Esta historia se nos ocurrió en el coche de camino a Galicia… está hecha de forma conjunta por una amiga mía y yo. Mi amiga es tan LENTA que aun no se ha registrado XDDD _

_White: sigo aquí ¬¬ _

_Black: XDD. _

_Ryoma: mada mada dane ¬¬ _

_White: tu calla, antisocial. _

_Black: o sino te pongo con Kaidoh ¬u¬ _

_Ryoma: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

_Kaidoh: ¬¬ ssssssssshhhhhhhhhh _

_Black: juajujajuajuajua _

_Ryoma y Kaidoh: TOT _

_White: por cierto el título no es precisamente por ser buen cocinero XDD. _

_ACLARACIONES: _

_Narración _

_"pensamientos" _

_-conversaciones- _

_"conciencia o inners" _

_Withe: Una vez aclarado todo _

_Black: comencemos…. Por cierto, esto es un RYOSAKU, aunque no lo parezca, si eres Anti-Tomo léelo. _

_Una tarde como otra cualquiera una Sakuno de 15 años dedicaba sus 20 minutos diarios a pensar en Ryoma, pero esta vez había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida: iba a decirle a Ryoma lo que sentía, aunque, como de costumbre, se acobardó a los 2 segundos de haberlo decidido. Siempre se echaba atrás, "¿que voy a decirle?: Hola, casi ni te conozco, pero mi mejor amiga (White: que, todo sea dicho, es idiota) está obsesionada contigo y, además, la primera vez que nos vimos te indiqué el camino equivocado. Pero…oye, por cierto¡me gustas!; ¬¬UU seguro que así caerá rendido a mis pies; por supuesto, lo dudabas???n.n- ; a veces dudo que tú y yo seamos la misma persona u.u" _

_Todos los días era lo mismo, nunca se lo diría, seguramente Tomo acabaría saliendo con él, porque ella era mucho más lanzada y Ryoma nunca se enteraría de lo que sentía Sakuno. En fin, ya llevaba 25 minutos..." ¡Él no se merece tanto tiempo! Pero es que es tan mono… ¡Basta Sakuno!" (White: Nunca he llegado ha reprocharme algo a mí misma en un monólogo, pro pued q sea intresant… ¡Ya lo probaré! Black: pues yo si XD continuamente White: claro es que tienes mucho cargo de conciencia jj. Black: ¬¬ si, será eso) _

_-¡Saaaa (que feo queda!)…la cena está lista!- dijo su madre interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. _

_-Ya voy mamá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – bajó corriendo las escalera cuando sonó el teléfono, giró derrapando en el suelo de mármol y fue al salón a cogerlo. _

_-Si?? _

_-Sakuno??? Soy Tomo, tengo una gran noticia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_-mmm?? Y cual es?? _

_-Ryo-kun me ha pedido salir!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sakuno sintió como si le arrojaran un jarro de agua fría por la cabeza, tragó fuerte. _

_-me-me alegro mucho Tomo…, en serio, enhorabuena…. _

_-Verdad que hacemos buena pareja???? Personalmente pienso que yo quedo mucho mejor con él que tú, no crees?? Es que Horio me lo dijo esta mañana y claro… pero como a ti no te gusta y nada, además ahora sí que es MI Ryoma… y si te gustara ya puedes olvidarlo, porque él está conmigo jajajaja, era broma, sé que tú no me harías eso. _

_-cla-claro jajaja, oye, me llaman para cenar, nos vemos mañana si?? _

_-vale, besos guapa, Ryoma me está llamando por la otra línea, adios…voy a hablar con MI NOVIO jajajajaja – la imbecil…ejem, perdón la "chica" colgó. Sakuno se dirigió a la cocina con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas. Se asomó por la puerta y dijo: _

_-Mamá, mejor hoy no ceno vale?? – su made se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas. _

_-Que pasa hija?? _

_-nada mami, solo quiero estar sola – la mujer decidió que era mejor dejarla así que asintió. _

_-cualquier cosa, estoy aquí. – Sakuno subió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama sollozando con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. _

_"por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi??? por qué si yo le…ni lo digas pero… yo le quiero…. Nos merecemos algo mejor que un tío que solo piensa en tenis pero yo no puedo decidir lo que siento, y mañana no se como me comportaré con Tomo…te comportarás normalmente…y ahora olvídale, olvídate de él y de su estúpida gorra y su estúpida Ponta, pero…. No se si podré…" Sakuno se durmió abrazando su gatito de peluche, deseando que nunca llegara el día siguiente. _

_DÍA SIGUIENTE: _

_Era muy pronto, y los titulares se encontraban entrenando. Ryoma llegó a las pistas con unas ojeras MUYYYY grandes. Momo, al verle se empezó a partir de risa… _

_-JAJAJAJAJA que tal fue la declaración anoche Echizen??? _

_-hmp… - abrió su Ponta y bebió un gran trago. _

_-nya!!!!!!!!!!! O-chibi tiene novia?????????????????? – Eiji se acercó corriendo y todos los de las pistas, menos Tezuka claro, se giraron a mirarle. _

_-O.O Echizen tiene novia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????? _

_-hmp.. u///u Tomoka no paró de enviarme mensajitos durante la noche… _

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ya sabía yo que esa chica te iría bien – Fuji se acercó sonriendo como siempre, esa sonrisa sádica que tanto nos gusta. _

_-así que… _

_-si!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA _

_-Momo… YA VERÁS CUANDO TE PILLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VAS A MORIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA – comenzó a perseguir a Momo con una sartén que no sabemos de donde la sacó… pero queda cool _

_-ha perdido el juicio nooooooooooooooooooo O-chibi, vuelve a ser tú TOT – Eiji comenzó a perseguir a Ryoma que perseguía a Momo con la sartén y una cacerola que apareció de la nada… pero también queda cool. _

_-no-no deberíamos detenerlos… _

_-toma Taka-san – Fuji le tendió la raqueta. _

_-VAMOOOSSS QUE HAYA PAAAAZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!! DETENEOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kawamura comenzó a perseguirles con tan mala pata que pegó una patada a una pelota que impactó en la espalda de Eiji haciendo que soltara una cuchara con la que se comía un petit suisse y le impactara a Kaidoh en la cabeza _

_-shhhhhhhhhhhh ò.ó - Kaoru comenzó a perseguirles con la cuchara y una batidora que, como no, tampoco sabemos de donde salió, pero también queda cool (mientras, en una zona alejada de las pistas se ve un toldo que pone: utensilios de cocina Inui). _

_La escena quedó mas o menos así: Momo corría perseguido por Ryoma con una sartén y una cacerola, Eiji, corría comiéndose un danonino con sabor a chocolate, Kaidoh le perseguía armado con las armas más peligrosas de la historia de la humanidad: una cuchara y una batidora y Kawamura les perseguía a todos agitando la raqueta. Fuji les miraba sonriendo, Oishi preocupado e Inui tomando notas. _

_-TODOS A CORRER 500 VUELTAS A LAS PISTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y DEJAR LOS UTENSILIOS DE COCINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Tezuka al final había perdido su "gran" paciencia. Todos soltaron las cosas de inmediato y al instante aparecieron unos gnomos montados en nubes rosas y amarillas y con sombreritos de Hogwarts y recogieron las "peligrosas armas" _

_Gnomo 1: Papá Noel quedará muy contento… _

_Gnomo 2: si!!! Al fin serviremos de algo TOT ya no nos usarán como trapos _

_Gnomo 3: viva la P.E.D.D.O. (sé que es para los elfos domésticos, pero… queda cool XDDD) _

_Gnomo 4: al fin ascenderemos a fregonas!!!!! _

_Gnomos 1.2.3.4: por fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOT _

_Cara de todos: O _

_Cuando los gnomos desaparecieron en una nube azul (Black: vivan los colores wiii) _

_Todos los titulares comenzaron a correr tras el estado de shock momentáneo y bajo la amenaza de un nuevo jugo de Inui. _

_DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE _

_-Caramelitooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!– a Ryoma le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y se escondió detrás de Momo. Este le miró sonriendo con burla. _

_-tu novia viene a buscarte "Caramelito" XDDD. _

_-calla, todo es culpa tuya TOT, - Momo se apartó – maldito traidor ¬¬ _

_-no seas tímido Ryo-kun…. Ven y dame un beso. _

_-NANI?????O.O ANTES… _

_-no no no, caramelito, no debes tratar así a tu novia n.n – Fuji le empujó hacia adelante _

_-pe-pero Fuji-sempai. _

_-Caramelitooooooo te esperooooooo – Ryoma se tragó una mueca de asco. _

_-no vomitar, no vomitar, no vomitar, no vomitar – tragó saliva, se acercó a la chica y juntó los labios con los suyos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE BUENO!!!!! – Momoshiro sacó una cámara de fotos y comenzó a tomar fotos desde todos los ángulos pensando en la mejor manera de chantajearle, Fuji se divertía como nunca, y los demás lo miraban con la boca por los tobillos. _

_-nya!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que bonito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Cara de todos: ¬¬UUU. _

_Cuando se separaron para alivio de Ryoma… este vio por encima del hombro de Tomoka a Sakuno que salía corriendo. Se sintió mal, y no sabía porqué. _

_Sakuno corrió hasta llegar a unas escaleras y allí se echó a llorar. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, pero de repente sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases. Se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió a la clase. Al entrar se encontró con una escena que le revolvió las tripas, Tomo estaba brazada a Ryoma y este le acariciaba el pelo (Black: lo que Sakuno no sabe es que el pobre Ryo-kun deseaba que se lo tragase la tierra XDDDD) se sentó en su sitio que, por casualidades de la vida (Black: y porque a mi me apetece) estaba la lado del de Ryoma, que estaba rodeado de la mayoría de la clase que preguntaban sobre la relación. Suspiró, debería comenzar a acostumbrarse. _

_-Ohayo Saku-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!n.n _

_-Ohayo Tomo, Echizen… - Ryoma se sorprendió por la frialdad con la que dijo su nombre y la miró interrogante. Ella bajó la mirada y suspiró de nuevo, si quería olvidarle debía comenzar cuanto antes. _

_-Nee, Saku-chan, no podré ir esta tarde de compras (era viernes) – sonrió a su novio y este reprimió un nuevo escalofrío – Ryo-kun y yo tenemos una cita - no te importa no???? _

_-Para nada…. Pasáoslo bien u.u – les lanzó una sonrisa muy forzada. Llegó el profesor y comenzaron las clases, a la hora del recreo vio como su amiga y el príncipe salían tomados de la mano. Ella se demoró bastante en recoger sus cosas y salió al recreo. _

_AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES _

_Sakuno se dirigió a su casa lentamente, pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado desde el día anterior. Ryoma y Tomo habían comenzado a salir y ella había decidido olvidar al príncipe por el bien de su amistad con su mejor amiga. Ella estaba locamente enamorada de Ryoma, pero deseaba que él hiciera feliz a Tomoka. Suspiró nuevamente pensando en lo complicado que sería el día siguiente. _

_El club de tenis Seigaku tenía el primer partido de la temporada, ella debía ir a animar a las de su equipo y no cabía duda de que se encontraría con la parejita feliz…sí, decididamente el sábado se haría muy largo. _

_Llegó a su casa, saludó a su familia y se encerró en su cuarto. Como no quería pensar en nada hizo los deberes del fin de semana y luego se metió en el ordenador, en metió su nombre de usuario: Tsuki no Kori, a leer fics sobre su serie favorita, Naruto. _

_Black: bueno, hasta aquí el primer cap. _

_White: continuará, pero dejad reviews porfis! _

_Black: prometemos subir el segundo pronto…. _

_White: nos leeremos pronto _

_Black: xaoooooooooooo _

_White: ah, por cierto a partir de ahora pondremos B y W en nuestros "interesantísimos" comentarios ;P XDD. Xaooo!!! _


	2. Dos locas, China y Una decisión

**Locuras en el Seigaku**

**2-Dos locas, China y una decisión.**

_B: este cap. lo escribimos justo después del primero, pero no lo pensábamos subir hasta que dejaran algún review… ya los contestaremos al final del cap._

_W: el pendrive no funciona!!! Buaaaa!!!_

_ACLARACIONES:_

Narración

"_pensamientos"_

-conversaciones-

"_conciencia o inners"_

_W: Una vez aclarado todo_

_B: comencemos…. Por cierto, esto es un RYOSAKU, aunque no lo parezca, si eres Anti-Tomo léelo._

Sakuno se levantó esa mañana sin ganas y con unas ojeras enormes al haberse pasado toda la noche leyendo fics. Miró la hora.

-LAS 8:30??????????????????????????? TENGO QUE ESTAR ALLÍ A LAS 9:00!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LLEGO TARDEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – en cinco minutos ya estaba vestida y desayunada… (B: ya quisiera yo que ALGUIEN fuera tan rápida; W: oye ¬¬; B: que??? He dicho "alguien" n.n) se marchó deprisa olvidando por completo que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo llegar a las pistas ni del nombre del club.

Sin saber cómo, acabó en una plaza extraña llena de palomas, un chico moreno con una sombrilla se le acercó y le preguntó:

-chica, dime, sabes por donde se va a china???

-nani??? A china??? O.O pues la verdad, ni idea…

-aaaaaa vaya, que lástima, así nunca ganaré a Ranma…bueno, adiós chica de las trenzas.

-O.O……..ah, si claro, adiós "_que tío más raro"_. – Sakuno siguió caminando por la plaza cuando escuchó unos gritos:

-POR DONDE DIABLOS SE VA A CHINA??????????????????!!!!!!!!

-O.O OTRA MÁS?????????????????? – la chica se giró a mirar a Sakuno algo sonrojada. Era castaña oscura con el pelo corto y liso cortado de forma que un flequillo desfilado le cayera sobre el ojo derecho, tenía los ojos verdes por fuera y marrones por dentro. Era bajita y vestía unos pantalones beiges algo anchos, unas deportivas de camuflaje y una camiseta verde de tirantes con un jersey de manga corta con un hombro caído por encima verde más oscuro.

-emmm….hola….sabes por donde se va al club de tenis China??? – club de tenis China, ese nombre le sonaba de algo CTC….(B: por abreviar XDDD) CTC….CTC….

-CLARO!!!! EL CTC!!!!! Yo también voy allí!!!!

-en serio??? Y sabes como ir???? o

-emmmm……..no ¬///¬ en estos momentos ando algo perdida…..

-pues menuda ayuda u.uUUU

-si quieres podemos buscar juntas…

-CLARO!!!!!!! Yo soy Tatsumiya Mizuko, pero llámame Mizu.

-agua??? (B: mizu es agua en japonés)

-sip n.n y tu???

-ah, cierto, me llamo Ryuzaki Sakuno encantada.

-pues vamos Saku-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buscaremos juntas China!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-emmm…. Vale….-Las chicas se quedaron inmóviles durante unos minutos, mirando a su alrededor desorientadas(W: no sería que había algún tío bueno???XDD). Entonces Mizu dijo:

-Esto…creo que deberíamos entrar a preguntar en alguna tienda…

-Sí…por supuesto-Las dos se dirigieron a una tienda que ponía: Utensilios de cocina Inui (tenía dos tiendas) donde Sakuno reconoció a Inui que se ofreció a acompañarles cerrando la tienda.

Al llegar al CTC se separaron y Sadaharu se marchó a ver a sus compañeros no sin antes indicarles el camino, por si acaso XD. Sakuno y Mizu comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a unas pistas donde un árbitro gritaba el resultado final de un partido:

-5 juegos a 0!!!!(En el tenis de chicas son 5 juegos el set) Ganadora Sakurazaky Kaori del Nadeshiko Gakuen!!!!! – al instante, Mizu comenzó a gritar alzando los puños:

-ESA ES MI AMIGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUY BIEN KAORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sakuno la miró sorprendida.

-la conoces??

-es amiga mía, vamos al instituto juntas y también fuimos juntas al colegio – explicó la chica. – desde siempre ha jugado al tenis, es titular de nuestro equipo.

-vaya… y tú estás en el equipo también???

-yo???? Jajaja, yo soy pésima en el tenis, bueno, en todos los deportes en general…XD – tras saludar a su contrincante, la joven tenista se acercó a ellas. Tenía el pelo castaño en media melena cortado a capas, lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas. Tenía los ojos marrones y era alta y muy delgada. Iba vestida con un vestido blanco de tenis con una raya vertical rosa a un lado, unas deportivas blancas con dos rayas rosas a la derecha y una muñequera rosa. Al ver a Mizu se acercó corriendo.

-MIZU DÓNDE ESTABAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME TENÍAS PREOCUPADA!!!!!!!!

-lo siento, me perdí n//nUU

-u.uUU por qué no me sorprende – se giró hacia Sakuno – tú quien eres???

-ella es Ryuzaki Sakuno, Saku-chan esta es Tatsumiya Kaori.

-en-encantada Tatsumiya-san.

-igualmente, pero dime Kaori. Puedo llamarte Sakuno?

-ha-hai n.n

-Dime Kao-chan, cuantos partidos te quedan??

-uno creo.

-genial!! Luego vamos a comer si???

-uff vaale

-BIEN!! Te vienes Saku-chan???

-emmm….bueno….vale – Sakuno reconoció a Ann Tachibana a lo lejos – os importa si invito a una amiga???

-no, claro que no.

-por mí vale….

-genial!!! – la joven tomó aire – AN-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! VEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ann se acercó y Sakuno las presentó. – te apetece venir a comer???

-bueno…vale!!! No tengo nada que hacer ahora.

-a mí aún me queda un partido…-intervino Kaori.

-si, si ya lo sabemos Kao-chan, y más te vale ganarlo.

-u.uUU lo intentaré, por cierto Ann, eres la hermana del capitán del Fudômine, no??

-emm, si.

-y conoces a Ibu Shinji???

-a Shinji kun??? Claro, por???

-a Kaori le gusta Shinji ¬u¬

-no, solo digo que su tenis me parece interesante, es muy bueno…

-está muy bueno querrás decir ¬u¬

-pero que dices Mizu??? o///o

-pues ahora que lo decís, Shinji kun está bastante bien…

-ves Kao-chan??? Alguien que me comprende TOT

-ATENCIÓN, SAKURAZAKY KAORI Y MASASI MYUZURA A LA PISTA TRES!!!!!!!!!!!

-VAMOS AMIGA DEMUESTRA LO QUE SABES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-bu-buena suerte Kaori

-eso… - la joven se dirigió a la pista corriendo y las otras la siguieron más lentamente, a mitad del camino el móvil de Sakuno comenzó a sonar con la música de psicosis.

-perdonad, es Tomoka… - lo cogió – si?? Si, soy yo…

-quien es Tomoka??? – preguntó Mizu.

-es una niña pesada, chillona y malcriada que es la mejor amiga de Sakuno ¬¬ – respondió Ann con un gesto de desagrado.

-aaaaaaa, parece mmm simpática?n.nUUUU

-uuu si, ya verás cuando la conozcas lo "simpática" que es – en ese momento escucharon parte de la conversación de Sakuno con Tomo.

-pero, Tomo…pero no puedo…. No, no es por eso…pero….no, no es problema aún así….Tomo escucha….pero Tomo…..Tomo no cuelgues!!!...TOMO!!!!!!!!... – la chica miró el móvil con una mezcla de tristeza y odio reprimido. – nee, chicas, cuando Kao-chan termine su partido y nos vayamos a comer tenemos que pasar por las pistas masculinas un minuto vale???

-A mi no me importa – dijo Ann algo sonrojada – juegan los de tu colegio, no??

-a mi tampoco…. – se fijó en el sonrojo de Ann - ¬u¬ y dinos Ann-chan… quien te gusta del Seigaku??

-"_cómo se habrá dado cuenta, mierda!!!; **¬¬ no lo sé…tu qué crees???**Oye, que tampoco se me nota tanto!!!!! **Noooo, qué va!!!!"** _gustarme alguien??? A mi???? Jajajaja que va n///nUUUU – "_ufff, salvada; **claaaaaaaaro ¬¬U**;Jeje n.n"_

-Bueno…lo dejaré pasar. "_Ya investigaré yo por mi cuenta!!!Tengo que descubrirlo!!_ _**Qué, ahora vas a ejercer de detective???** ¬¬ Sí, algún problema??? Por cierto, qué haces tú molestándome otra vez??? **No te librarás de mí fácilmente XDD".**_

-Así que hay chicos guapos???? ¬- exclamó Mizu repentinamente contenta.

-4 juegos a 1!!GANADORA SAKURAZAKY KAORI DEL NADESHIKO GAKUEN!!!! Al instante Mizu comenzó a gritar:

-VIVA EL NADEKU!!!! ASÍ SE HACE KAORI!!! Cuando la chica llegó todas la recibieron coreando:

-KAORI, KAORI, KAORI, KAORI!!!!!!! Sin embargo, ella no parecía muy satisfecha.

-Qué te pasa kao...- Mizu la interrumpió diciendo:

-Déjame que adivine…Crees que lo podrías haber hecho mejor porque no has podido ganar el partido en blanco (todos los juegos del set)!!- Mizu suspiró, luego la miró con odio reprimido y le gritó:

-YO TE MATOOOO!!!- Y comenzó a perseguirla con un colador en la mano, (W: ella también quiere ser cool) pero éste sí que sabemos de donde lo sacó. Cuando entraron en la tienda de Inui, digamos que aprovechó para hacer unas compritas…XDD. Cuando, entre Ann y Sakuno consiguieron calmarlas, Kaori dijo enfada:

-La tal Masasi estuvo haciendo trampas todo el rato!!! Es que no habéis visto el partido??!!!!- añadió extrañada. Todas la miraron y dijeron atropelladamente:

-Bueeeno verááás es que una amiga de Sakuno la llamó y no estábamos prestando mucha atención…….n/////nUU

-"_Tanto se han aburrido????ToTU".-_al ver la cara de Kaori Sakuno dijo:

-Es que has ganado tan rápido…-Una vez recompuesta y cambiada la tenista, todas se dirigieron hacia las pistas masculinas del CTC, donde jugaban los del Seigaku. Por el camino Kaori comentaba:

-He oído mucho hablar del Seigaku, dicen que son buenísimos, en especial el capitán, aunque muy poca gente le ha visto jugar.

-Sí, casi nadie ha visto jugar a Tezuka, os lo reserváis para las mejores ocasiones, ehh Saku-chan???- dijo Ann en tono un poco burlón. Sakuno sonrió, y de pronto oyeron un grito proveniente del lugar al que se dirigían:

-NYAAAA!!!! INUI ES MAALOOO!!!! YO NO QUIERO ENTRENAR MÁS, ESTOY MUY CANSAAADOOOOOO!!!!!!!TOT

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quién es ese "gran tenista" que grita tanto?????- preguntó Kaori, partiéndose de risa.

-Es Eiji, sólo te diré que duerme con un peluche…XDD- respondió Sakuno, entre tanto Mizu le susurraba a Ann por lo bajo:

-Sí que ha debido de parecerle gracioso…Hacia tiempo que no la veía reírse tanto n.nU!!!- Llegaron a las pistas masculinas mientras Kaori se secaba las lágrimas de risa. Ann se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a Momo quitándose la camiseta y Sakuno la vio y pensó:

-_"Mmmm…dato interesante…**Empiezas a parecerte a Inui n.nUU** _(por cierto, él también apuntaba algo mientras miraba a Ann XD) _Mentira!!!! _Ò.ó_"._- aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que las otras dos estaban igual y le dieron ganas de pedir una fregona.

Entonces Momo se giró y les preguntó con una sonrisa seductora:

-Hola chicas, a quien buscáis????

-Cara de Mizu y Kaori: o qué guapooooo!!!!! Y encima es amableeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!-Sakuno le respondió:

-E-esto hola Momo-sempai, busco a Echizen.

-Ah, vale ya le aviso, por cierto, puedes llamarme Momo.

-Cara de las otras tres ¬ (B: oye, ya os vale con las caritas!!).

-Ey, "Ryo-kun"!!!!-mientras Ryoma se acercaba, Momo le dijo al oído:

-Qué, tan pronto y ya le pones los cuernos a tu novia????-Ryoma se acercó y se sonrojó al ver a Sakuno, y cuando se percató de que había otras tres chicas más se convirtió en un tomate andante y bajó la gorra para taparse.

-Ho-hola Ryuzaki, qué tal???- ella también estaba roja cuando le contestó:

-Mu-muy bien, gracias. Sólo venía a avisarte de que Tomo no va a poder quedar hoy porque tiene que cuidar de sus hermanos.-Ryoma reprimió un salto de felicidad, y si hubiera podido se hubiera puesto a cantar allí mismo. Él le dijo:

-No importa, dile que no se preocupe. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que venir.

-No es nada.- respondió ella con una sonrisa. Cuando se volvió, el panorama que encontró fue el siguiente: a Ann embobada mirando, sospechosamente, al grupo en el que estaba Momo, a Mizu con una mueca de furia en el rostro y a Kaori riéndose como nunca. La verdad es que la imagen resultaba un tanto cómica. Entonces Kaori exclamó:

-Me rindo, no puedo más!!!! Entre Mizu y el niño pequeño me van matar de risa!!!!-entonces Mizu susurró:

-No sé quien será el de la sonrisita prepotente, pero me están entrando unas ganas de pegarle una patada en sus partes que no veas!!! – la joven se giró a donde señalaba su amiga y vio a un chico castaño que las miraba sonriente.

-por?? Solo es un chico con una sonrisa bastante amable…

-estás loca???? Se ríe de nosotras y seguramente está tramando algo…

-Mizu, sufres manías persecutorias, creo que deberías ir a que te viera un psicólogo….

-NO ES ESO TTOTT!!!!!!! Nunca me crees… - infló los mofletes y desvió la mirada enfadada, al hacerlo vio como Sakuno, que hablaba con Ryoma, bajaba la mirada triste. Se propuso preguntarle luego el motivo.

Mientras, Fuji miraba la escena divertido, al parecer las dos chicas castañas eran amigas de Sakuno y Ann. Además aquello iba a ser muy interesante…se había fijado en como Ann miraba a Momo, en las miradas entre Ryoma y Sakuno, en como la castaña de ojos marrones se reía de las tonterías de Eiji y en la mirada de furia que le dirigió la otra chica. Sonrió más ampliamente, sí, eso iba a ser muy interesante.

-De qué te ríes Fuji? – el capitán miró a su compañero de equipo.

-de nada Tezuka, de nada. – vio como la nieta de la entrenadora se acercaba a Ann y a Momoshiro.

-Oye, por cierto Ann nos tenemos que ir.-Sakuno tiró de ella para alejarla de las pistas. Ya no soportaba más estar cerca de Ryoma…Mizu y Kaori las siguieron.

Llegaron al centro comercial y se metieron en un McDonalds (B: no se como se escribe ToT :P) ya que Ann y Mizu se morían de hambre. Sakuno estuvo algo alicaída durante la comida. Las tres chicas, aunque lo notaron, decidieron mejor no preguntar nada. Al terminar la comida se pusieron a decidir lo que harían a continuación.

-chicas… - Sakuno las miró tratando de acallarlas.

-yo creo que deberíamos ir al cine…

-no, de compras…

-no, a jugar al tenis…

-cine

-compras

-tenis

-cine

-compras

-tenis – las tres chicas se miraron desafiantes (B: por las dudas Mizu: cine; Ann: compras; Kaori: Tenis)

-CHICAS!!!!! – Sakuno gritó ganándose una mirada de asombro colectiva… - me-me gustaría que me ayudaran en algo…

-en qué Saku-chan??? – la joven las miró decidida.

-quiero cambiar, quiero cambiar mi imagen, quiero mejorar mi carácter y sobre todo, quiero ser más fuerte en el tenis.

-entiendo, pero por que???

-Hay alguien, a quien quiero derrotar, Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis.

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS:

El lunes llegó antes de lo esperado, los de cuarto de secundaria ese día tenían una excursión a Kyoto (B: sk nos viene bien la excursión). Tomo y Ryoma estaban sentados en la clase mientras esta última le contaba a su novio todo lo referente a la nueva temporada de zapatos, el príncipe hacía como si la estuviera escuchando mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de librarse de ella durante la excursión. Aquel día Tomoka llevaba unos vaqueros pitillo MUY ajustados, una camiseta rosa fucsia que dejaba un gran tacho d tripa al descubierto y se había soltado el pelo.

Ryoma por su parte llevaba unos vaqueros negros, algo anchos, una camiseta roja de manga corta y una camisa por encima negra, llevaba su mítica gorra y completaban el atuendo unas deportivas blancas y una muñequera roja en la mano izquierda. Se había hecho daño el sábado jugando un partido ya que, tras la visita de las chicas estaba algo distraído. Su novia ni se había dado cuenta del detalle ya que no paraba de hablar del color de los cordones de unas botas, o algo así…. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una Sakuno muy cambiada…

-Sa-Sa-Sakuno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O – exclamó Tomoka.

-Ryuzaki????????????????O.O – Exclamó el resto de la clase

-jeje, me apetecía cambiar…n//n

_B: hasta aquí el segundo cap._

_W: esperemos que os haya gustado…_

_B: por cierto, alguien podría decir cual es el nombre de Fuji TToTT????????? Plizzzzzzzzz_

_W: aquí van las respuestas_

Sango-Tsunade: tranquila, se hará justicia, ya lo creo que si!!!!!!!!! MUERTE A TOMOKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El próximo cap. Se subirá pronto….y Ryoma tiene una buena razón para salir con Tomo….ya lo creo que sí jujujuju ¬u¬

AlexChanKikumaruXD: gracias por el review, ya continuamos XDDD

Ivi79: jaja, nos alegramos de que te guste

AmyChan91:A nosotras también nos da pena Sakuno, y completamente de acuerdo MUERTE A TOMOKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_B: recuerden, manden máaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss _

_W: adiós, nos leeremos pronto_

_B: si alguien tiene alguna frase buena para describir a la bruja de Tomo, mándenla porfis_

_Tomo: TToTT tengo la impresión de que no voy a salir muy bien parada en esta historia…._

_B&W: ¬u¬ jusjus_


	3. Mister Happy, los extraterrestres

**Locuras en el Seigaku**

**3-Mister Happy, los extraterrestres y la discusión**

_**B:** este cap. lo escribimos justo después del segundo, pero no lo pensábamos subir hasta que dejaran algún review… ya los contestaremos al final del cap. Sabían que en vez de "discursión" se dice "discusión"???? me acabo de enterar… O.O_

_**W: **yo si lo sabía ¬¬, por cierto: el pendrive ya funciona wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!n.n_

_ACLARACIONES:_

Narración

"_pensamientos"_

-conversaciones-

"_**conciencia o inners"**_

_**W**: Una vez aclarado todo_

_**B**: comencemos…. Por cierto, esto es un RYOSAKU, aunque no lo parezca, si eres Anti-Tomo léelo._

RECAPITULEMOS

…_. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una Sakuno muy cambiada…_

_-Sa-Sa-Sakuno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O – exclamó Tomoka._

_-Ryuzaki????????????????O.O – Exclamó el resto de la clase_

_-jeje, me apetecía cambiar…n//n_

FLASHBACK

Cuando Sakuno dijo que quería derrotar a Ryoma todas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Y por qué quieres derrotarle, que tienes contra él????????-preguntó Ann, la chica respondió simplemente:

-Cuestiones personales

-Entendemos que no quieras contarlo, pero tendrás que pagar algo por la ayuda de dos profesionales-Kaori y Mizu se sonrieron con suficiencia.

-Está bieeeeen…-dijo Sakuno con aspecto cansado.

-Oh, no, no tiene porqué ser ahora.-replicó Mizu.

-Mizu tiene razón, cuando hallamos terminado y si te gusta el cambio, nos lo cuentas, OK???

-Vaaale, _"Jooo esto no vaaaale ToT ;**Se llama chantaje XDD**; Tú calla!!!"_

-Comencemos!!!!!-dijeron las tres chicas emocionadas.

-Lo primero para un buen cambio es ir a la pelu!!!-intervino Mizu maliciosamente.

-Es necesario…TOT- al verla, Kaori la tranquilizó:

-No te preocupes, escogeremos un corte que te valla.- Las cuatro se dirigieron a la peluquería del centro comercial mientras Sakuno sujetaba con fuerza sus trenzas y susurraba:

-Mis trenzas no, mis trenzas no, mis trenzas no…TTOTT.

-No te preocupes Saku-chan.-la animó Ann cuando entraron.

END FLASH BACK.

Sakuno recorrió la clase con la mirada, se sonrojó al notar todas las miradas clavadas en ella. Maldijo una y mil veces los gritos de su amiga. Su mirada se cruzó con la del príncipe, antes eso habría valido para intimidarla, pero ahora no. Le devolvió la mirada con frialdad y luego se dirigió a su sitio.

Ryoma miró a Sakuno con asombro, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. La joven había dado un cambio radical. Su pelo antes largo y en dos trenzas estaba ahora corto, muy corto. Un flequillo le caía sobre el lado derecho y lo demás estaba algo despeinado por el viento. De sus orejas colgaban dos pendientes algo largos, uno con el ying y el yang y el otro con una estrella enredada en una luna con las puntas hacia arriba. Traía unos pantalones algo anchos negros que le llegaban a mitad de pantorrilla, unas deportivas negras y una camiseta algo ajustada del estilo chino, rosa claro con una flor de cerezo pintada en la esquina derecha.

Se sorprendió de su mirada de frialdad y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, le dolió su desinterés. Sakuno se fijó en la muñequera que llevaba puesta.

-qué te pasó??? – sintió una gran calidez al notar su preocupación.

-nada, solo me lesioné jugando…

-vaya, ten más cuidado…. – de nuevo le volvía a hablar fríamente, no lo entendía, qué le había hecho él???

Vio como Tomoka, su novia se recordó, se acercaba a hablar con la joven. Desvió finalmente la mirada y la concentró en su mesa, que era muy interesante. Tan concentrado estaba mirando el bonito ejemplar de madera que tenía delante que no escuchó la conversación de las dos chicas.

Tomo había visto como el príncipe miraba a Sakuno, como hablaba con ella y sintió una ira inmensa, sabía desde siempre que Sakuno se moría por SU, ahora, NOVIO. Se acercó a la chica dispuesta a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes.

-Vaya vaya, que cambio eh pequeña traidora???

-como??? Qué te pasa Tomo??? No te entiendo…

-Ah…así que no me entiendes, no pretendas hacerte la inocente!!!!

-No-no sé de qué me hablas, te lo juro.-Sakuno estaba empezando a asustarse, nunca había visto así a su mejor amiga. Le entraron ganas de echarse a llorar.

-No disimules, te estoy hablando de MI Ryoma.-le escupió la chica. Sakuno estaba confundida, no entendía que relación podía haber con Ryoma, pero de pronto lo entendió.

-Yo sé que te gusta desde hace tiempo, pero vas de niña buena. Y ahora que es MÍO estás intentando provocarle, no?????-prosiguió Tomoka pronunciando cada palabra con desprecio.

-Te-te prometo que no es eso, el cambio es sólo porque me apetecía probar algo nuevo, Tomo-se defendió Sakuno. Era cierto que había cambiado por Echizen, pero no era para provocarle, ni mucho menos. No quería que su amistad con Tomo terminara así, pero se temía lo peor. Y así fue:

-NUESTRA AMISTAD SE TERMINA AQUÍ PUTA TRAIDORA!!!!!!!!- todos se quedaron mirándolas asombrados, y Ryoma levantó la cabeza del pupitre por primera vez y miró a la joven castaña que se sentaba a su lado. Sintió ganas de gritar a Tomoka, de decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella, pero se contuvo por una buena razón y desvió la mirada, arrepentido al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la chica.

Sakuno se había quedado sin habla y miraba a una enfurecida Tomoka, alucinada. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo para que no le vieran todos llorar, cuando recordó unas palabras que le habían dicho el sábado sus nuevas amigas y Ann.

-ÁNIMO SAKUNO, TIENES QUE DEMOSTRARLES LO QUE VALES, NO TE PUEDES DEJAR GANAR!!!!!!!!!-ÁNIMO!!!! \(o)/ Se recordó a sí misma Sakuno, y esto le dio fuerzas, de modo que se volvió hacia Tomoka.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.- le dijo fríamente y se giró para mirar por la ventana mientras una única lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. En ese momento el profesor entró en el aula y anunció:

-Chicos, el autobús nos está esperando!!!!!!!!-Todos los alumnos se levantaron y salieron alegremente de la clase, bueno, y otros no tan alegremente.

Para Sakuno aquel fue un día horrible, estuvo lamentándose y comiéndose el coco durante toda la excursión. Para Ryoma no fue mejor ya que se pasó todo el rato preguntándose que le pasaba con la castaña y porqué le molestaba tanto su indiferencia…

DESPUÉS DE LA EXCURSIÓN

Para cuando terminó la excursión aquella maldita voz interna que se hacía llamar conciencia ya le tenía ganada la partida. Sakuno entró en su casa, saludó a su madre sin muchas ganas y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Mantenía una discusión con su "vocecita personal" (XDD), aunque ya se había dado por vencida:

-_"**Sigues defendiéndola???!!!! Pero tú has visto lo mismo que YO???**_(Las conciencias también ven???)_**Se ha pasado todo el día pegada a Echizen cuál grano en el culo y no paraba de besarle!!!!!Ha sido repugnante!!!! **Es que son muchos años de amistad….**Te lo diré más claro: esa gilipollas te ha traicionado, abre los ojos!!!!!! **Oye? **Sí, u ??? **Si te doy la razón te callas????** ò.ÓUUU. Es que la tengo!!!!! **Está bieeeeen…"_- Ya se había cansado de pelear, no le quedaban argumentos, y tenía que admitir que su conciencia estaba en lo cierto.

-_**"Tengo razón, HE GANADOOOO!!!!!! **Cállate!!!!!**u.uUU**"- _Le costaba creerlo, pero Tomo ahora era su EX-AMIGA y un nuevo miembro el C.C.G.(Club de los Cabrones Gilipollas). Sakuno se sobresaltó al mirar el reloj:

-Mierda!!!!!!Ya son las 5:45!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – había quedado con Kaori para entrenar a las 6:00 en las pistas del Seigaku. Se cambió a toda velocidad y se dirigió al colegio corriendo con la raqueta en la mano.

Llegó a la escuela sin aliento y, pasando delante de las pistas masculinas. Los titulares estaban en pleno entrenamiento. Les pasó corriendo, pero todos se la quedaron mirando asombrados y solo Ryoma, Fuji y Oishi la reconocieron…

-quien era esa??? Es nueva???

-nya!!! Era linda!!!!

-ssssssshhhhhh

-pa-parecía llevar prisa…

-hay un 95 de posibilidades de que fuera Ryuzaki.

-O.O RYUZAKI???????????????

-así es, esa era Ryuzaki… - todos miraron a Ryoma asombrados, había dicho eso con un deje de nostalgia en la voz y se había quedado mirando el lugar por donde había pasado la chica. Luego se giró a los demás – perdonad, creo que paso del entrenamiento…no me siento bien….

-pero… - Momo fue a protestar pero se encontró con una mirada de advertencia por parte de Oishi.

-vale – dijo este – que te mejores Ryoma….

-O-chibi!!!!!!!!!!!! Ponte bueno!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Eiji se despidió agitando el brazo mientras Ryoma se marchaba andando lentamente.

-qué mosca le habrá picado???? Ò.ó????

-déjalo Momo, creo que tiene algo que ver con vuestra "pequeña" apuesta…

-Tú crees Fuji-sempai???

-ya lo creo n.n

-creo que la he liado u.uUU

-TODOS A ENTRENAR YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Inui había dejado de tomar notas y ya se había puesto las pilas…

-ssssssssshhhhhhhhh y el capitán???

-hoy no vendrá y me ha nombrado su sustituto, quien no siga el entrenamiento… - les mostró una botella con un líquido verde fosforito con vetas fucsias horizontales (B: que rico - W: ¬¬)

-Donde ha ido el buchou???? Está malito??? – preguntó Eiji

-no lo sé, pero no creo que esté enfermo, las probabilidades son muy bajas. Creo que está haciendo algo más "entretenido" ¬u¬

-y qué es eso??? – le preguntó Momo asustado señalando la botella.

–Es mi nuevo jugo proteínico o-o - al instante todos se pusieron a entrenar como locos…

Mientras, en las pistas femeninas, Sakuno trataba de darle bien a una pelota mientras Kaori gritaba desde el otro lado de la pista y Ann daba algunos consejos a su lado.

-y Mizu??

-no se, no debería estar tardando tanto…

-por qué no vino contigo?? – Sakuno se dejó caer en los bancos agotada.

-le pedí que fuera a por unas pesas, se habrá perdido n.n (W: cómo va a estar perdida Mizu????XDD)

-no deberíamos buscarla???

-nah… seguramente llegará tarde o temprano…

-veo que te preocupas por tu amiga…¬¬UU

-sip n.n mucho.

Mientras, en otra pare del colegio, concretamente en las pistas masculinas, una chica andaba algo perdida. Tenía serios problemas, el suelo estaba mojado (B: habían puesto los aspersores y se había empapado), la caja con las pesas pesaba como un muerto y sus deportivas resbalaban. Oyó el sonido de una pelota al ser golpeada por una raqueta. Se dirigió allí contenta creyendo haber encontrado a sus amigas.

Entre tanto, los chicos jugaban comentando el comportamiento del príncipe, el porqué de la ausencia del buchou y la apuesta de los dos chicos. (B: son como una panda de viejas chismosas, lo único que en vez de hacer punto, juegan al tenis XDDD) mientras hablaban, se fijaron en una joven que andaba algo confundida y traía una caja bastante grande.

-esa es nueva??? – Eiji la miró con curiosidad.

-no, es amiga de Ryuzaki – le contestó Momo.

-parece perdida n.n

-ssshhhhhhh

-estará bien?? Parece que esa caja pesa mucho… - Oishi la miraba preocupado y mientras Kawamura le daba golpes a la pelota contra la pared. Inui se ajustó las gafas.

-hay un 99 de posibilidades de que se resbale y caiga, un 0,95 de que solo se le caiga la caja y un 0,05 de que no le pase nada. – dijo mientras apuntaba en su cuaderno. Todos se le quedaron mirando raro. – que??

-no podrías ser un poco menos pesimista???

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (B: pésima onomatopeya sorry u.uUUU)

Todos se giraron sorprendidos y vieron a la chica en el suelo, con todo lo que había dentro de la caja desparramado a su alrededor y una sandalia de dedo un poco alejada. La chica se frotaba el tobillo con gesto de dolor.

-estás bien??? – Mizu alzó la mirada y vio los ojos azules de Fuji (B: los a abierto!!!; W: milagro!!!!!!!!!!) quien le tendió una mano, ella la cogió y se incorporó poco a poco.

Pensamientos de todos: "_que rápido O.O"_

-eso creo – no apoyó el pié descalzo aunque le dolía a horrores. Fuji sonrió, poniendo su expresión habitual. Entonces ella le reconoció.

-que bien n.n-comentó sonriendo.

-Tú…_"Noooo!!!!! Es Mister Happy, el de la sonrisita!!!!!"_

-Sí????-sonrió amablemente y muy divertido.

-u.uU "_Debería pegarle???**No creo que sea buena idea, después de todo él te ha ayudado; **Esa sonrisita…ò.ó, menos mal que me enseñaron que ir pegando leches no es de buena educación u.u **¬¬**"_-pensó Mizu.

-esto…querías algo???n.n-repitió Syusuke sabiendo que era la chica que le miraba el otro día, le sujetó la mano con más fuerza pero sin pasarse

-ehh???? Ah…no, nada. Gracias.-dijo Mizu. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaban tomados de la mano, se sonrojó y se soltó desviando la mirada. Fuji notó el sonrojo y sonrió más ampliamente mientras ella iba a la pata coja a por su zapato. Mizu apoyó el pie en el suelo y al hacerlo sintió un calambrazo de dolor recorrerle toda la pierna. Ahogó un grito y casi perdió el equilibrio, pero fue recogida por los brazos fuertes y musculosos de Fuji. (B: ¬)

-te has hecho daño verdad?? – la joven volvió a encontrarse con los ojos azules del chico que ahora la miraba seriamente, se volvió a sonrojar y asintió suavemente. Fuji la cogió estilo princesa (B: quien quisiera estar en su lugar o¬o W: u.uUU) – Chicos, venir a ayudar anda…

-pu-puedo andar, en serio o////o

-no es necesario n.n

-pero… "_otra vez la sonrisita u.u_ "

-de verdad, no es recomendable que apoyes el pie – Mizu solo asintió derrotada.

Tras recuperarse del shock de haber visto como Fuji cogía a una chica en brazos, los titulares del Seigaku se pusieron a recoger las pesas, incluido Kaidoh ya que los demás le habían obligado. Syusuke la sentó suavemente en uno de los bancos y le sujetó el pie sonriendo, ya que sabía que eso la molestaba, ella solo cogió aire mientras disimulaba un gesto de dolor. Inui se acercó a examinarle el tobillo mientas Oishi traía el botiquín.

-creo que es un esguince leve – dijo mientras le vendaba el pie. – deberías ir al hospital, te duele??

-un poco

-la chica esta bien??????????????????

-sí Eiji – este la miró sonriendo

-cómo te llamas??

-me llamo Tatsumiya Mizuko, encantada.

-yo soy Kikumaru Eiji, pero llámame Eiji!!!!!!!!!!!

-vale!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - el entusiasmo del chico era contagioso.

-yo soy Fuji Syusuke n.n

-u.uUUU

-yo Momoshiro Takeshi y este es Kaidoh Kaoru.

-ssssssssshhhhhhhhh

-a mí llámame Momo y a él…. MAMUSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH MOMO VAS A MORIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kaoru se puso a perseguir a Momo como un poseso con dos tenedores (B: de nuevo cortesía de Inui´s company XDD)

-ESO SERÁ SI ME COGES JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-déjales, son siempre así u.uU

-vale O.OUUU

-por cierto, yo soy Oishi Shûichiro

- yo soy Inui Sadaharu. – y se fue a preparar algo a su laboratorio.

-y y-yo soy Kawamura Takahashi, llámame Takahashi o Taka-san

-genial!!! A mí podéis llamarme Mizu!!

-agua?? O.O¿?

-sip n.n

-bueno, vale – al instante comenzó a sonar una canción que se llama I Think she Likes Me.

-Quien es esa chica que canta?? – preguntó Momo

-ES UN CHICO!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó – (W: en verdad parece una chica B: ES UN CHICO!!!!! Ò.Ó)

-va-vale n.nUUU – todos la miraron asustados mientras ella cogía el móvil murmurando:

-no mi precioso…ellos no lo dijeron aposta, tú eres un chico, mi precioso siiiiiiiii. – todos sintieron un escalofrío mientras ella descolgaba – Si??...Emm, me he caído n.nUU…. sí, estoy bien, solo un esguince…………..no grites Kao-chan, estoy bien, el de la son…emmm quiero decir, Fuji y sus compañeros me ayudaron…….. Que donde estoy???Emmm……………no, no lo sé n.nUU, un segundo. – tapó el teléfono con una mano y preguntó a los chicos – emmmm donde estamos?????? –caída estilo anime de todos.

-estamos en las pistas masculinas del Seigaku ¬¬UUUU

-gracias !!!! Kaori??? ……..Si, ya lo se, en las pistas Masculinas del Seigaku………….qué vienes para acá???????...bueno, Saku-chan y Ann-chan están contigo??? – eso lo dijo dirigiendo una mirada maliciosa a Momo que se puso rojo lo que aumentó la sonrisa de Fuji – bueno, nos vemos………..sí…….no, no me moveré……….que sí pesada adiós!!!! – colgó y se fijó en las miradas interrogantes de los chicos. – mis amigas, que estaban jugando aquí al lado, vienen ahora, no tardarán na…….

-MIZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – una chica castaña con el pelo en dos coletas se acercó a ellos, pasando de alto a los titulares, cogió por los hombros a Mizu y comenzó a zarandearla. –como se te ocurre caerte???? Eres tonta!!!!! Y ahora tienes un esguince y seguro que te tendrán que amputar la pierna!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te dejo sola un minuto y mira lo que pasa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-esto…Kao, estoy bien… - Kaori se fijó entonces en la posición de su amiga, un chico guapísimo estaba entado en el suelo y le sujetaba el pié (Fuji sonriente), otro, también muy guapo estaba sentado al lado de ella y parecía bastante pendiente (Oishi), otros dos estaban jugando un partido (Taka y Kaidoh)y los demás estaban ordenando las pesas (Momo y Eiji) y todos estaban Muy buenos.

-sí, ya te veo que estás bien ¬¬

-n.nU – en eso llegaron Inui, Ann y Sakuno corriendo.

-Kaori!! No vuelas a salir corriendo de esa forma!!!! – dijo Ann agitada

-casi nos morimos al intentar cogerte – Sakuno recorrió las caras de los presentes con la mirada – y Echizen??

-se encontraba mal y decidió irse a casa… - Fuji captó su preocupación y tomó nota mental de ello.

-vaya…estaba muy mal??

-tranquila!!! O-chibi se recuperará y además seguro que su novia gritona le cuidará muy bien!!!!!!! – ella bajó la mirada tristemente.

-entiendo…. – tras tomar nota, Inui se acercó a Mizu tendiéndole una botella.

-ten, bebe esto, te calmará el dolor. – la botella contenía un líquido celeste con puntitos amarillos. Todos, menos Fuji tragaron saliva.

-no crees que es un poco joven para morir?? – dijo Momo recibiendo una mirada de odio reprimido por parte de Inui.

-y esto me calmará el dolor??

-así es.

-nyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! No Mizu-chan, no lo hagas TOT.

En ese momento pareció como si el mundo se parara. Kaoru y Taka pararon el partido, Momo se tapó los ojos para no verlo, Eiji trató desesperadamente de detenerla, Oishi solo hizo una mueca de asco, Inui la miró expectante, Sakuno sintió ganas de llorar por el terrible destino al que se enfrentaba su nueva amiga, Ann desvió la mirada y Fuji agrandó más la sonrisa y esperó la reacción de ella al probar el jugo.

Mizu se llevó la botella a los labios despacio, como temiendo por su vida. El líquido entró en su boca y ella lo tragó. Los segundos se hicieron eternos y entonces…

-O QUE RICO!!!!!!!!!!!! – dijo bebiendo un sorbo más grande. Todos la miraron como si vieran a un extraterrestre bailar el hula prohibido, en pelota picada, con una peluca afro verde fosforita, sobre un avión rosa chillón un 30 de febrero y con unas maracas azul eléctrico o ver a Tomoka callada, que para el caso, es lo mismo XDD.

-de-de verdad está rico?? – Momo se acercó con cautela, como si fuera a estallar de un momento a otro o el pelo le fuera a cambiar de color.

-está buenísimo, sabe a una mezcla entre dulce de leche, patatas fritas y sushi de wasabi XDD.

-puajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj – todos, menos Fuji e Inui pusieron una mueca de asco.

-me dejas probar n.n??

-si quitas la sonrisita Mister Happy…

-Mister Happy??????????n.n

-siiiiiiiiiii, no te gusta el nombre? – le puso cara de angelito.

-al contrario MIZUKO, me encanta n.n – a Kaori le recorrió un escalofrío, todo aquel que llamaba así a su amiga sufría una lenta y dolorosa muerte

-"_como ha sabido que no me gusta que me llamen así???? **Tendrá poderes paranormales….** Claaaro, y yo soy rubia con los ojos azules, no te jo(_censurado)¬¬" – le entraron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, pero, por culpa de su pie, no iba a salir muy bien parada. Por el contrario sonrió, quería guerra, pues guerra tendría JAJAJAJA – n.n me alegro entonces de que te guste MISTER HAPPY.

Todos sintieron como la atmósfera se tensaba entre ellos dos, que se dirigían miradas "amables" cuando, de repente…

(Musiquita de psicosis ON) Sakuno cogió el móvil y miró la pantalla sorprendida, era Tomoka. Se alejó un poco y descolgó. Los demás no escucharon la conversación, pero por la expresión de Sakuno, no debía de ser muy agradable. Sakuno volvió al poco rato con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y, abrazando a Ann, se echó a llorar. Como necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, acabó por contarles todo, omitiendo a Ryoma, aunque ellos lo suponían, a los titulares y a sus nuevas amigas.

Tomoka la había llamado para decirle que quería que le devolviera todo lo que tenía suyo y que más le valía no volver a hablar con ella nunca. Los titulares lo escuchaban todo sorprendidos, no podían imaginarse que ellas dos fueran a acabar así. Trataron de consolarla como pudieron, incluyendo a Kaidoh que sentía una gran simpatía por la chica, y al final se les hizo tarde.

Decidieron irse a casa juntos ya que Mizu no podía caminar, aunque el pie ya no le dolía gracias al "delicioso" jugo de Inui. Para desgracia de la chica, Mister Happy se ofreció a llevarla a caballito. Cada uno fue yéndose a su casa y todos le decían lo mismo a Sakuno.

-no te pongas triste Saku-chan, estas guapísima – a lo que ella se sonrojaba y murmuraba un "gracias". Llegó el turno de irse de Momo, se acercó a Ann y le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-tu también estás preciosa Ann – le dijo tan cerca suyo que casi se rozaban sus frentes.

-o///////o no-no bromees – le dijo sonrojada.

-no bromeaba – se separó un poco – de verdad lo creo… - Momo se sonrojó profundamente y se marchó corriendo para que no lo notaran. Fuji y Mizu lo notaron y ambos sonrieron maliciosamente. Todos soltaron un:

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – y Ann se sonrojó más todavía aunque seguía en estado de shock. Luego se fue corriendo ella despidiéndose apresuradamente.

-nyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Que fue eso???

-creo que Momo siente algo por Ann-chan – dijo Kaori.

-no, tu crees??? ¬¬ - llegaron a la casa de Sakuno – chao Saku-chan, nos vemos.

-adiós Mizu, Kaori, gracias por todo y también a vosotros sempais, gracias

-no es nada Sakuno, ya verás como todo se soluciona n.n

-es cierto, esa Tomoka-fea no sabe lo que se pierde al no quererte como amiga – Sakuno se despidió sonriendo y luego Eiji y Kaori también se marcharon dejando a Fuji y a Mizu solos. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de la chica y Fuji la dejó en el suelo de la entrada (B: Mizu vive en un chalet)

-me vas a dejar probar el jugo Mizuko???

-me parece que no Mister Happy. – él se acercó a ella abriendo los ojos causando que se sonrojara.

-sería como un beso indirecto sabes??

-IDIOTA!!!!!!!!! Ò////Ó – Le cerró la puerta en las narices con fuerza. Él sonrió y se marchó silbando. Mientras, entre los arbustos.

-esos dos hacen buena pareja – susurró Kaori.

-cierto – le contestó Eiji.

-waaaaaaaaa!!!!! Tu no te habías ido a casa??????

-y tú???

-Mizu me preocupaba, no me fío del tal Fuji u.uUUUU

-pues a mi me preocupaba Syusuke, pensaba que tu amiga le mataría u.uUUU

Los dos: u.uUUU

_B: hasta aquí el tercer cap. n.n_

_W: esperamos que les haya gustado._

_Extraterrestre 1: qué hay de raro en que bailemos el hula prohibido en pelotas?????_

_Extraterrestre 2: además los aviones rosa chillón están súper de moda y son muy cools!!!!!!XDD_

_Extraterrestre 3: y el color verde fosforito favorece mucho o.n(Y también queda cool XDDD)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Extraterrestres 1.2.3: pero nuestra única misión es venir a por Tomoka y llevarla al sol XDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_B&W: las respuestas._

Sango-Tsunade: nos alegramos de que el cap. Te gustara, gracias por decirnos el nombre - y lo mismo de siempre MUERTE A TOMOKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yuki-san02: nos alegramos que te guste.

Ivi79: gracias por el nombre, y como verás hemos tenido en cuenta tu idea XDDDD Esmeraldy: tranquila, jajaja Ryoma se librará de Tomo muy pronto ¬u¬ juajuajua

Kmilitachan: nosotras también odiamos a la gritona como puedes ver…nos alegramos de que te guste.

Cherrymeems: gracias por decirnos el nombre, y los cambios son algo radicales!! Jajaja, nos alegramos mucho de que te encante.


	4. Sueños y una declaración

**Locuras en el Seigaku **

**4-sueños y una declaración. **

**_W:_**_ lamentablemente ya no podremos subir los caps. Tan rápido como antes. _

**_B: _**_se han acabado las vacaciones buaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! TOT _

_ACLARACIONES: _

Narración

_"pensamientos"_

-conversaciones-

**_"conciencia o inners" _**

****

**_W_**_: Una vez aclarado todo _

**_B_**_: comencemos…. Por cierto, esto es un RYOSAKU, aunque no lo parezca, si eres Anti-Tomo léelo. _

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE 

Kaori estaba esperando a Sakuno junto a las pistas del Seigaku. Ella había llegado media hora antes porque le apetecía tomar un poco el aire. Acababa de sentarse en un banco cuando de pronto…

-BUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Eiji salió de detrás de ella como aparecido de la nada.

-AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O.O- gritó la chica, y le miró con cara de enfado. El hizo unos pucheritos. Una vez recompuesta del susto, la chica pensó: "_Qué raro!!!!! Este chico coge confianza muy rápido, apenas hemos tenido una breve conversación ayer, pero ya me trata como a una amiga de toda la vida. o.Ó Bueno, es igual!!! En el fondo, a pesar de no ser muy maduro (B: más bien nada), es muy gracioso y simpático n.n!!!!!!!"_ recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior.

FLASH BACK 

Tras ese accidental encuentro, (porque, supuestamente, estaban preocupados por Mizu y Fuji respectivamente) ambos se miraron y Kaori dijo:

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que salga tu amigo, podría pensar que les estábamos espiando-puso cara de "pero no es así, para nada". Acto seguido se levantaron y salieron sigilosamente. Los dos jóvenes se despidieron, pero cuando empezaron a andar se dirigieron hacia la misma calle.

-Vas hacia allí????- preguntó Kaori señalando la larga avenida que se extendía ante ellos. El joven asintió enérgicamente y comenzaron a caminar juntos.-Yo vivo en la primera calle a la derecha, y tú???

-Nyaaaa!!! Yo justo en la siguiente!!! Qué bien, somos VECINOS!!!!!!!!!!- la chica empezó a reírse, definitivamente, aquel chico podía con ella, era de lo más gracioso!!! De pronto, él se dio cuenta de que no se habían presentado, por lo menos, no formalmente, aunque sabía el nombre de ella porque había oído a Ann y Sakuno llamarla a gritos.

-Por cierto, yo soy Kikumaru Eiji, pero llámame Eiji!!-sonrió-Tú eres Kaori, verdad??? –Ella asintió con la cabeza. En esto, llegaron a casa e Kaori y la chica se despidió:

-Bueno, yo me voy pro esta calle. Nos vemos!!!

-Xaoo Kao-chan!!!!

END FLASHBACK

-Kao-chan está enfadada conmigo????? ToT

-No Eiji, pero no puedes ir por ahí asustando a la gente.-le reprochó Kaori, aunque ella también parecía más susceptible de lo normal.

-Pero no estás enfadada???Me perdonas??-insistió el joven para asegurarse.

-Por supuesto-respondió Kaori-además, sería casi imposible enfadarse contigo.-añadió en un tono más bajo, para que no lo oyera. (W: yo creo que es TOTALMENTE imposible, es tan lindo…) Kaori tenía la mirada perdida y una expresión de tristeza en la cara, que intentaba ocultar sin éxito. Eiji se percató y le preguntó:

-qué te pasa Kao-chan, estás triste????????-ella le miró con fingida sorpresa.

-Nada, no me pasa nada.-dijo intentando sonreír, pero lo máximo que consiguió fue una extraña mueca parecida a una media sonrisa.

-Cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo!!!!! Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!!!!!!!!!- Kaori negó con la cabeza y repitió:

-No me pasa nada…-pero el chico insistió tanto y puso tales caritas (B: ya se lo imaginan… W: quien sería capaz de negarle algo??) que al final cedió.

-Bueno, verás, es que a mí me gusta un chico de mi clase, y está mañana le ha pedido salir a una chica delante de todos, antes de que llegara el profe. Ella es una de las más guapas del curso y se les veía tan felices y acaramelados…-le explicó Kaori con cara de pena. Eiji frunció el ceño.

-Qué chico más tonto!!!! No le puede hacer daño a mi amiga Kao-chan!!!!

-Ese es el problema, sí que puede.-replicó Kaori-él sólo me ve como una amiga, no le parezco para nada guapa.

-Nyaaaa!!!!!Pero si Kao-chan es muy linda!!!!!-dijo Eiji abrazándola. Ella se puso totalmente roja.

-ojalá él fuera como tú…-Eiji se separó de ella y ambos se miraron, entonces Kaori se disculpó:

-Lo siento, no debería esta aburriéndote con mis problemas. Mizu no lo entendería, ella nunca se ha enamorado.

-No te preocupes!!!!n.n-sonrió el chico.- A mí también me gustaba una chica.

-Ah, sí???-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Sí, en 2º de secundaria, pero luego se fue a París y no la vi más…-explicó él con carita de pena. A Kaori le entraron ganas de achucharle, pero simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarle. Aunque él recuperó enseguida el buen humor.

-Bueno, pero ahora hablo con ella por e-mail!!! Tiene un novio con el que lleva casi dos años!!!!-Kaori le miró extrañada.

-Yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, además, seguramente no la vuelva a ver!!!- explicó él con una sonrisa. Kaori pensó: _"Ya podrían ser todos los chicos como él!!!!!**Sería un buen novio, verdad???:D **Yo no he dicho eso!!!! ¬¬ **Pero es lo que piensas.** Mentira!!!!Ò.Ó" _ El sonido de unos pasos rompió el silencio. Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron como Mizu venía corriendo por un camino y Fuji por otro paralelo, pero los dos confluían en uno sólo. Como ambos siguieran corriendo a esa velocidad se iban a pegar un buen golpe…Kaori y Eiji se miraron, pero no hicieron nada, ya que éste dijo:

-No te preocupes, Syu-kun la verá a tiempo.

-Hacen buena pareja, verdad???-opinó Kaori.

-Nyaaa!!!!Sí, hacen una linda pareja!!!! Además, a Syu-kun le vendrá bien una chica, está muy solitoooo, y a veces es un poco raro!!!!!XDD.

-Sí, a Mizu también le vendría bien un chico.-entonces oyeron un ruido y vieron a Mizu en brazos de Syusuke. Éste le comentaba con una sonrisa pícara:

-Vaya, ya es la segunda vez que actúo de príncipe azul…n.n

-Bájame!!!!-Exigió Mizu enfadada.-Deberías ir con más cuidado Mister Happy!!!!

-Y tú deberías correr menos con el tobillo tal como lo tienes, Mizuko n.n-replicó él cortésmente. Al instante Mizu sintió un pinchazo en el tobillo y cayó, pero Fuji la sujetó antes de que llegara al suelo y la ayudó a sentarse en un banco. Eiji y Kaori, que no habían intervenido hasta entonces, salieron corriendo en su ayuda. Una vez Mizu estuvo sentada, Fuji se sacó una botella de la bolsa de las raquetas y se la tendió a Mizu mientras le decía:

-Le pedí una a Inui por si acaso n.n-ella la aceptó de mala gana y bebió un trago. Cuando se le hubo calmado el dolor fue a guardar la botella, pero Syusuke se lo impidió.

-se puede saber qué haces??? Ò.ó – el joven sonrió más, cogió la botella y bebió un gran trago.

-ahora estamos en paz n.n – le devolvió la botella y Mizu puso cara de asco.

-ya no la quiero u.u

-vaya Mizu, creía que la escrupulosa era yo – Kaori y Eiji habían llegado a su lado – por cierto….. TU ERES TONTA O QUÉ?????? COMO SE TE OCURRE VENIR CORRIENDO CON EL ESGUINCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ÒoÓ

-es que….llegaba tarde n.nUUU

-a veces me pregunto si tienes algo en la cabeza u.uUUUU-Fuji sonrió ampliamente para mostrar su acuerdo y Mizu le dirigió una mirada que…bueno, si las miradas matasen, Fuji ya estaría bajo tierra, junto con el cerebro de Tomoka XDDD. Sakuno llegó corriendo seguida por Ann.

-QUE TE HA PASADO?????!!!!!!

-emmm…el esguince n.n

-a esta tonta no se le ocurre nada mejor que venir corriendo u.u

-yo la he vuelto a salvar n.n – Mizu volvió a dirigirle una mirada de odio mal reprimido. Sakuno y Ann, sin fijarse en la miradita le dieron las gracias al chico de su parte. Decidieron ponerse ya a entrenar.

-nyaaaa!!!!! Podemos ayudaros????? \()/. Aquel día el entrenamiento de los titulares había sido suspendido, para gran desilusión de Ann, ya que la mayoría estaba ausente por algún motivo.

-si, claro, iros adelantando, que yo llevo a Mizu – aunque sabía que su amiga no lo entendería quería contarle todo lo de la declaración (B: Mizu no había ido a clase esa mañana porque tenía médico). Todos se fueron adelantando menos Fuji.

-yo te ayudo a llevarla n.n – sabía que las dos querían hablar, y él era un cotilla, además, nunca venía mal fastidiar a Mizu un rato…

-no hace falta Mister Happy ñ.ñ de verdad.

-eso es Fuji, no es necesario, además quiero hablar con Mizu un momento – Fuji asintió y se "fue" (se escondió en el camino). La chica le contó todo a su amiga.

Mizu de vez en cuando hacía comentarios de este estilo:

-ESE IDIOTA!!!! MIRA QUE PEDIRLE SALIR A ESA BARBIE GUARRA!!!!!! – Kaori reía y seguía contándole a su amiga. Mientras Syusuke las escuchaba y comentaba para sí mismo:

-Muy interesante, pero que muy interesante n.n- Mizu intentó consolar a Kaori, aunque ésta ya estaba bastante recompuesta por la conversación con Eiji.

-siento no poder consolarte mejor Kao…

-no pasa nada n.n

-No sonrías así por favor, que me recuerdas a Fuji!!!– el joven sonrió divertido.

-jaja, lo siento. No te creas, para no haberte enamorado nunca lo has hecho bastante bien.

–Claro -Mizu bajó la mirada con tristeza, solo fue un segundo, tan corto que ni siquiera Kaori lo notó, pero bastó eso para que Fuji se diera cuenta y se preguntara el motivo. Luego se levantaron y Mizu suspiró al tiempo que decía:

-Menos mal que Mister Happy se ha ido…No le soporto, todo el tiempo con esa estúpida sonrisita!!!!! ¬¬-El chico sonrió aún más y salió gateando de detrás del arbusto antes de que se aproximaran lo suficiente como para verle. Pero Mizu le vio y pegó un grito.

-AAAAAH, ES ÉL!!! ESTABA ESCUCHANDO!!!!!!-el joven se dirigió hacia ellas con todo el morro, al comprender que Mizu le había visto. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara no les dio a tiempo a decir nada.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no estaba escuchando, es que se me había caído un céntimo n.n

-Cara de Kaori: u.uUUU

-Claaaro, y yo soy rubia y con los ojos azules, no te kjfkjhgfh (censurado)!!!!! ¬¬

-vaya, yo pensaba que tu color era natural, no sabía que te teñías n.n

-me…lo…CAARRGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Ò.Ó – Mizu se tiró sobre Syusuke para tratar de estrangularle, pero olvidó su condición de inválida y… ya se lo imaginan no?? XDDD

-vaya, si tanto te gusta estar en mis brazos – la cargó estilo princesa – haberlo dicho antes n.n

-BAJAMEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò///Ó – comenzó a pegar patadas al aire y a retorcerse – BAJAME BAJAME BAJAME BAJAMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – pero para su "desgracia" no consiguió soltarse y así se la llevó a las pistas mientras Kaori les seguía con una gotaza en la nuca…Cuando llegaron todos se les quedaron mirando raro, pero sobreentendieron lo que habría pasado. Eiji y Ann siguieron explicándole a Sakuno cómo debía colocarse para darle más potencia a la bola. Pronto Fuji y Kaori se les unieron, no sin que antes éste depositara a Mizu en un banco donde se puso a hacer los deberes. Mientras practicaban llegó Momo corriendo.

-chicos!!!!!! Y el entrenamiento????? – Ann se sonrojó al verle y recordar lo del día anterior

-Momo, hoy no hay entrenamiento, recuerdas???n.n

-cierto – se fijó en Ann y él también se sonrojó, desvió la mirada – y qué hacían???

-ayudábamos a Saku-chan con su tenis – en ese momento Eiji le estaba enseñando un movimiento nuevo.

-amm, os ayudo??

-vale – contestaron todos.

El entrenamiento siguió durante dos horas. Los chicos se reían mucho, de repente Ann miró la hora exaltada.

-mierda, ya son las ocho menos diez – comenzó a recoger sus cosas a toda prisa – chicos, me tengo que ir… adiós

-espera, que te acompaño – Momo la siguió para sorpresa de todos.

-parece que por fin Momo-chan se va a declarar – comentó Eiji sorprendido.

-yo esto no me lo pierdo – Mizu se dispuso a seguirles.

-no creo que eso esté bien Mizu – la regañó Kaori

-vamos Kao-chan, cuantas veces voy a tener la oportunidad de ver una declaración en directo???

-¬¬ no tienes remedio

-yo creo que Kaori-chan tiene razón – trató de convencerla Sakuno – hay que respetar su intimidad y además, que pasa con tu tobillo???

-mi tobillo está bien Saku-chan – protestó ella

-yo la acompañaré para cuidar de ella n.n

-no necesito tu ayuda Mister Happy ¬¬

-nya!!!! De seguro que si Mi-chan va con Syu-kun no le pase nada – le guiñó un ojo a Kaori – no es cierto Kao-chan, Saku-chan???

-si, cierto Kikumaru-sempai

-bueno, si vas con Fuji te dejo – se lo dijo en tono de madre

-tu no me mandas Kao-chan ¬¬

-di lo que quieras, pero o vas con Fuji o te ato al banco

-no serás capaz

-jujuju, pruébame – Kaori puso una sonrisa sádica mientras sacaba una cuerda de quien sabe donde XD

UN RATO MÁS TARDE CON MOMO Y ANN 

Un horrible silencio incómodo se había hecho entre ellos mientras paseaban por un parque lleno de cerezos floridos (B: que típico). Momoshiro observaba a Ann disimuladamente. La suave brisa movía sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos miraban hacia el suelo. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas lo que la hacía ver adorable.

Por su parte, Ann miraba al suelo como si en ese momento no existiera nada más aunque era muy consciente, demasiado consciente de la presencia de Momo a su lado. Notaba su mirada clavada en ella lo que la ponía muy nerviosa. Además estaba ese silencio incómodo, ella era una persona que no soportaba el silencio, y por lo que sabía, Takeshi tampoco.

-Ann, yo… a mi…. Bueno… - Momo cogió aire y tragó saliva, por qué le costaba tanto hablar con ella??

-dime Momo

-esto… yo…, podemos hablar un momento??

-ya estamos hablando Momo… - Ann le miró entre divertida y extrañada - estás muy raro…

-ya, claro… bueno, verás… - desvió la mirada nervioso. No sabía como decírselo y eso que lo había ensayado más de mil veces. – te quieres sentar?? – dijo señalando un banco.

-vale – Ann ya intuía lo que Momo le iba a decir, pero no quería hacerse esperanzas. Se sentaron.

-esto es muy difícil de decir y bueno, yo… - estaba muy nervioso, sentía como el corazón le latía muy fuerte.

-si??

-t-tu me…me gustas mucho, desde el momento en el que nos encontramos por primera vez, o mejor desde el que nos vimos en las pistas callejeras…y, bueno, yo me preguntaba si tu…si tú querrías salir conmigo – dijo todo esto muy rápido y casi susurrando y mirando al suelo con las mejillas completamente rojas. A Ann le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y sonrió completamente sonrojada.

-de verdad?? – el joven asintió como un tomate – tu también me gustas mucho Momo, y me encantaría ser tu novia….n////n – Takeshi sonrió feliz y, cogiendo por sorpresa a Ann juntó sus labios con los suyos. Ann se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos sonrojada, luego se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos y pasando las manos por su cuello. Después de separarse, Ann se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Momo sonrió.

-era mi primer beso…u///u

-pués aquí va el segundo – Momo la volvió a tomar por sorpresa. Y así se quedaron, besándose ajenos al resto del mundo.

Tras unos arbustos cercanos se escuchó el clic de una cámara de fotos.

-traías una cámara de fotos?? – Fuji miró a su compañera sorprendido.

-claro, Mister Happy – dijo mientras rodaba la ruedecilla (era de usar y tirar) – nunca salgo de casa sin ella, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar.

-y qué piensas hacer con la foto, Mizuko??n.n – la joven sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-jujuju, a lo mejor será necesaria para un futuro no muy lejano ¬u¬

-como amigo de Momoshiro que soy – la chica esperó que le dijera que la rompiera – me harás una copia??n.n

-¬¬ si quieres, pero te costará cara…

-que tendría que hacer n.n?? – el joven sonrió con prepotencia – puedo soportar cualquier cosa.

-ya se me ocurrirá algo muajajajaja – ella se frotó las manos con pinta de mafiosa – pero por el momento volvamos a casa.

-vale n.n

-Y DEJA DE SONREIR DE UNA PU$ VEZ!!!! Ò.ó

-no quiero n.n

-grrrrrrr te odio ¬¬

-lo se n.n

-AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGG!!!!!!!! Me sacas de quicio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-jeje n.n, es una de mis mejores cualidades

-NO TE AGUANTO!!!!!!!!!!!Ò.Ó – Mizu se fue por el camino echando pestes a todo aquel que se encontraba.

-pues tu a mí me caes bastante bien Mizu, eres interesante n.n – y con estas palabras que nadie escuchó se marchó a su casa.

CASA DE RYOMA 

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG, RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

-alguien puede coger?? – Ryoma se encontraba despatarrado en el sofá comiendo papas fritas.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

-ya veo que no… - se levantó con pereza – si??

-Echizen??? – sonó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Momo! Que ocurre??

-me declaré a Ann

-amm… y como fue??

-podrías mostrar más entusiasmo

-ya…

-bueno, el caso es que ahora tengo novia!!!!!!!!!!!

-me alegro por ti Momo

-hoy estuvimos ayudando a Sakuno-chan con su entrenamiento – comentó Momo interesado en ver (más bien oir) la reacción de Ryoma.

-y qué tal?? – de pronto parecía interesado, al otro lado de la línea Momoshiro sonrió.

-Parece que intenta derrotar a alguien… porqué tanto interés???

-no, nada….

-con respecto lo de la apuesta quería decirte que…

-cumpliré la apuesta Momo, a cualquier precio.

-pero yo…

-adiós – el chico colgó, de repente se sentía mal. Subió a su habitación.

"_Qué me está pasando?" _se preguntó tumbado en su cama con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y mirando al techo. Esa última semana había sido horrible. Tomoka había estado toda la semana pegada a él y siempre que podía le besaba. Por mucho que tratase de librarse de ella, era como una lapa.

Tampoco podía concentrarse bien en el tenis, ya que cada vez que se centraba, le venía a la mente la cara de cierta chica de pelo, ahora, corto. Aunque la joven se sentaba a su lado, ahora casi ni hablaban. No es que antes lo hicieran mucho, pero ahora ni siquiera un simple "buenos días".

No sabía porqué aquella actitud fría y distante le molestaba. Casi no conocía a la nieta de la entrenadora, pero, aunque nunca lo admitiría, añoraba la suave timidez de ella. Últimamente parecía que se llevaba muy bien con los titulares y parecía que poco a poco se iba abriendo más a la gente que la rodeaba.

Cada vez que pensaba en la joven de cabello caoba sentía una gran tranquilidad y, continuamente soñaba con su rostro. En cambio, cada vez que pensaba en Tomoka sentía ganas de tirarse por la ventana más cercana para no tener que seguir escuchando sus constantes chillidos estridentes. La vida era muy complicada…pero todo tenía solución, cogió la Ponta que tenía en la mesilla y bebió un trago. Sí, todo tenía solución pero aquello parecía ser la excepción. (B: mira que es cortito nuestro Ryo-kun XDDD)

CASA DE SAKUNO. 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

-Ya lo cojo yo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sakuno bajó corriendo las escaleras – si???

-hola Sakuno no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ann-chan????

-SI!!!!!!!!!!!! Veras… espera un momento que tengo otra llamada – Ann activó la llamada múltiple – Kaori, Mizu??

-si, estamos aquí… - respondió Kaori al otro lado – estoy con Mizu.

-bien, así os lo puedo contar a todas…MOMO SE ME HA DECLARADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TENGO NOVIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-genial Ann-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-vaya…enhorabuena Ann!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-eso sí que no me lo imaginaba – dijo Mizu con voz de sorprendida.

-caras de Sakuno y de Kaori: ¬¬U

-a que es genial???

-sí, cuéntanos todo con detalle

-vale… - así Ann les contó todo lo que había pasado con pelos y señales – y luego… ME BESO!!!!!!!!!

-ala!!!!! En serio???

-que bien, tu primer beso no??

-no me lo creo, de verdad????? – Mizu de nuevo.

-caras de Sakuno y Kaori: ¬¬UU

-Vaya, uno menos!!!!!-bromeó Kaori. Todas se rieron.

-Sí, ya sólo quedan 6!!!-continuó Mizu, pero Kaori replicó:

-Cómo 6???, quedan 7.

-Sí, pero Mister Happy no cuenta!!- Ann y Sakuno escuchaban a la conversación con una gran gota en la nuca.

-Vamos, pero si es muy guapo!!!!!

-No lo es!!! ò.ó-dijo Mizu enfadada. Sakuno y Ann coincidían con Kaori.

-Vamos reconócelo!!!- dijo Ann divertida.

-Tú calla, que tienes novio.

-Cara de Ann: u.uUU

-Pero es que tiene razón!!!- la defendió Sakuno. Mizu se dio por vencida.

-Está bien, el chico no es feo- reconoció.

-Cara de las otras tres: n.n

-PERO ES TAN IDIOTA, CREÍDO, MOLESTO…

-Cara de las otras: u.uUUU

-por cierto Saku-chan, nos vas a contar que pasó con Echizen???

-yo…etto…bueno, no creo que les apetezca oírlo…

-claro que si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – le contestaron a la vez.

-bueno, si os empeñáis….pero no es una gran historia – y así Sakuno les contó todo lo referente a Ryoma y a Tomoka y como se sentía en ese momento. Al llegar a la parte de la pelea Mizu explotó.

- PERO QUE LE PASA A ESE INFELIZ INSECTO!!!, SE CREE MUCHO!!!! (B: esta frase es de Sango-Tsunade, pero al leerla me encantó y tenía que ponerla XDD, espero que no te moleste (insertar carita de perro abandonado))

-shhhhh Mizu!! Déjala terminar ò.ó!!!!!

-lo siento… - Sakuno siguió con su historia y al terminar tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-ya no se que hacer…trato de olvidarle pero no puedo…sueño con él todas las noches (B: no me sean pervertidos), siempre pienso en él….es que ya no sé ni lo que me pasa…. – ahogó un sollozo – además está lo de Tomoka…

-Saku-chan, estás llorando? – le preguntó Ann

-es que…

-perdona, no debimos preguntarte…

-no, al contrario… hablar con ustedes me ha hecho bien… muchas gracias!!! Antes siempre hablaba con Tomo…pero lo suyo no era amistad – otro sollozo.

-olvidalo!!! Esa imbécil se cree mierda y no llega a pedo òó, lo que tienes que hacer es plantarle los puntos sobre las íes a esa &$&$&//7//(/!!!!!!

-vale…gracias….

-por cierto Mizu, qué tal con Fuji???n.n

-uffff, cada día le aguanto menos – las chicas rieron y así estuvieron un buen rato. Luego llegó la noche y todos se fueron a domir.

Ryoma soñó con Sakuno.

Sakuno con Ryoma.

Ann con su novio.

Momoshiro con la chica a la que más quería.

Kaori soñó con su amor imposible.

Eiji con la chica de francia, con sus recuerdos con ella.

Mizu tuvo pesadillas con Fuji.

Syusuke sonreía mientras soñaba la manera de hacerle la vida imposible a Mizu.

Y Tomoka….bueno, ella soñó que unos extraterrestres venían a por ella, y en efecto, vinieron, pero al ver su enorme bocota, se asustaron y huyeron en su avión rosa XDD

_B: bueno, hasta aquí el cuarto cap. XDD _

_W: esperamos que les halla gustado _

_B :está dedicado a todas las fans del MomoAnn _

_W: ahora, las críticas. _

**_B&W: A partir de ahora actualizaremos los VIERNES (o eso trataremos XDD) _**

Sango-Tsunade: de nuevo gracias por el review… tranquila, aunque todavía no le ha llegado la hora a Tomoka… ya le llegará jajajjaajaja. Espero en serio que no te moleste que utilice tu frase…

Kmilitachan: jajaja, nos alegramos de que te gustara y esperamos que este también te guste, aunque es medio serio… con repecto a la parte sádica de Syusuke, es por que Mizu lo dice por la sonrisita XDDD

Ivi79:MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Gracias por tener siempre uno preparado para nosotras Con respecto a la apuesta, tendrás que esperar MUAJAJAJAJA

Yuki-san: gracias por el review…nos alegramos de que te guste…

Elisabeth Lupin: Gracias por el review!!!! B: ONESAN!!!!!!! Que bueno que te gustó XDDDD, tu eres mi ejemplo W: no te emociones B: lo siento n.n.

Esmeraldy: lo del camión puede pasar… a lo mejor pasa de hecho XDD, pero lo de ser un hombre….lo veo un poco difícil con esa voz de pito XDDD gracias por el review!!!

TanTaN: gracias por dejar un review XDDD!!!! Jajaja, ya verán lo que le tenos pensado al buzón con patas XDDDD

-ivekag-: que bueno que te gustó, muchas gracias por el review!!!!!

gabby21: oyes loca...aunk lo parezca no tenemos instintos homicidas...bueno, en este caso Mujercidas XDDDDDDDD bueno, nos alegramos de que te guste y que lo sigas, pero... trata de no matarnos por la demora ¬¬Ubueno...muchos bss y ya te dejaré los comics (B: bueno, en realidad mi sister, pero bueeeee)


	5. La nueva Parejita

_LOCURAS EN EL SEIGAKU  
__5-conciencias, la nueva parejita y un desmayo _

__

_B&W: Sentimos el retraso!!!! Se admiten tomatazos, perdón, perdón, perdón!!!!!! _

ACLARACIONES:

Narración  
_"pensamientos"_  
-conversaciones-  
**_"conciencia o inners"_**

_W: Una vez aclarado todo  
_  
_B: comencemos…. Por cierto, esto es un RYOSAKU, aunque no lo parezca, si eres Anti-Tomo léelo.  
_

Por fin era viernes. Una joven castaña salía del colegio, parecía que nada podía arruinarle el día.

Los pájaros pajareaban….

El sol soleaba…

Las flores floreaban…

Los niños niñeaban….

Mister Happy corría hacia ella….

Sí, un día perfecto…

Oye, un momento…MISTER HAPPY CORRÍA HACIA ELLA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-se puede saber que COÑO HACES TÚ EN MI COLEGIO????????? Ò.Ó

-Mizuko, que alegría encontrarte tan sonriente como siempre n.n!!!-la única respuesta de la chica fue:

-Grrrrrrrrrr

-veo que tú también te alegras de verme n.n

-que-haces-aquí? Ò.ó – la chica reprimía como podía su odio.

-vine a ver a Kaori n.n

-y eso?

-estoy saliendo con ella n.n

-…. o.o

-n.n

-…. O.O

-n.n

-….. Ô.Ô

-n.n Ò.Ó CUANDO HA OCURRIDO SEMEJANTE CALAMIDAD?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUANDO SE HA VUELTO EL MUNDO LOCO???????????????

-empezamos a salir ayer n.n

-pero si ayer estuvo todo el día conmigo.

-por la noche n.n

-se quedó a dormir ¬¬

-pues antes de ayer n.n

-u.uU había colegio, luego entrenamiento y luego estuve hasta las tantas hablando con ella por teléfono.

-cuando terminasteis de hablar n.n

-u.uUUUU punto 1. Desde cuando tienes el móvil de Kaori?? Ò.ó y punto 2. La llamaste a las 4 de la mañana?? O.o ¿?

-mis sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes para ocultarlos más n.n

-ya, claro ¬¬ - en eso llegó Kaori seguida de una amiga morena, algo bajita y con un cuerpazo de espanto, tenía los ojos color café y una bonita sonrisa. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una coleta. – Kao-chan, Yuhi-chan hola XD. Por cierto Kao, no estarás saliendo con este… bueno, con este – dijo señalando a Syusuke con un gesto de cabeza. Él miró a Kaori.

-etto... como lo sabes??? – abrazó a Fuji y le dio un suave beso sonriendo.

-O.O

-O.O…DÓNDE, CÓMO, CUÁNDO???? Kao no me lo dijiste!!!!! Como me lo puedes haber ocultado BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TToTT – La chica morena de la coleta abrazó a Mizu que se había quedado estática.

-tu quién eres? n.n

-es de mala educación preguntar el nombre sin haberse presentado antes ¬¬ - la joven le miraba desconfiadamente mientras Fuji abrazaba a Kaori y Mizu seguía estática.

-lo siento n.n – se inclinó, tomó su mano y la besó suavemente – yo soy Fuji Syusuke encantado.

-bien, yo soy Kyuketsuki Yuhima, un placer - dijo retirando la mano.

-de…de verdad estáis saliendo juntos?? – Mizu se iba poniendo más pálida por momentos.

-sip n.n – los dos se cogieron de la mano.

-tengo que sentarme – la joven se acercó a un banco seguida por Yuhima que estaba muy preocupada por su amiga. Kaori y Syusuke intercambiaron sonrisas y se dirigieron allí aún tomados de la mano.

Al llegar al banco se encontraron a Yuhima zarandeando con fuerza Mizu para que reaccionara. Esta, después de un rato se levantó.

-voy al baño

-a qué??

-a vomitar – y con esas palabras se alejó corriendo con una mano en la boca y la cara medio verde.

  
EN EL SEIGAKU, CON SAKUNO.

La joven de cabellos rojizos paseaba tranquilamente por el patio de su colegio. Iba hacia las pistas femeninas. Hoy los titulares tenían entrenamiento por lo que estarían solo las chicas y ella. Al parecer Mizu y Kaori iban a traer a una amiga, Yuhima se llamaba. Se preguntó como sería.

De camino a las pistas se encontró con la última persona a la que quería ver: Ryoma Echizen. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo guapo que era, en su pelo negro y en sus extraños ojos dorados… miró lo alto que estaba y lo bien que le sentaba la camiseta blanca pegada que llevaba (B&W:º¬º) "**_SAKUNO!!!!!!!! NO MIRES A ECHIZEN!!!!_**_ Que esperas!!!! Soy una adolescente sana y Echizen está MUY bien 0¬0 **creo que ir con esa Mizu te está pervirtiendo la mente u.u** vale que trate de olvidarme de él, pero me lo pone muy difícil, mira que cuerpazo º¬º **vale que Echizen sea el chico más guapo, con mejores pectorales, mejores brazos y mejor culo de toda la escuela, pero no nos interesa!!!! Está saliendo con la CABRONA HIJA PU$ DE TU EXMEJOR AMIGA Ò.Ó!!!!!!**! gracias por recordármelo u.u **no llores y recuerda las reglas de oro ò.ó repítelas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Vale: 1. NO mirarle a los ojos. **Sí, esos ojos felinos que tanto me gustan**…BASTA!!!!**Precisamente por eso, continúa…**¬¬ Vale, vale…2. NO tartamudear cuando hable con él. **Sí, hay que evitarlo a toda costa.** OK, 3. NO preocuparme por él y actuar de una manera fría e indiferente. **Sugoiiii!!!!! Ahora sólo tienes que cumplirlas, OK???** ¬¬…vaaale, por qué de todas las conciencias del mundo me tenía que tocar esta TOT…**Te he oído ¬¬, sigo aquí, recuerdas??? **sorry u.u_"

Ryoma se quedó mirando a Sakuno. Le encantaba como le quedaba el corte de pelo, se le había quitado la cara de niña pequeña y sus rasgos eran más finos. Parecía que estaba inmersa en unos pensamientos muy interesantes. Aprovechó para mirarla bien. Había crecido mucho y, ahora que no llevaba el odioso uniforme se la veía bastante bien. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta azul celeste de tirantes un poco ajustada. Tenía la raqueta en la mano y se la veía preparada para jugar. Ella salió de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella se humedeció los labios y a él le dieron ganas de besarlos.

-hola…Ryuzaki – vio en los ojos de ella una tristeza infinita. Se sintió mal y no sabía porqué.

-Echizen… - ella no desvió la mirada como siempre, al contrario, se la sostuvo intentando aparentar frialdad. Había roto una de sus reglas, pero no le estaba yendo tan mal…

-CARAMELITOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – una voz "suave" y "melodiosa" interrumpió el momento. La chica preferida por todos entró en escena (B: nótese la ironía) y se abrazó al brazo de Ryoma.

-hola Tomoka u.u

-Me has echado de menos???? – "no" pensó Ryoma, en ese momento la V.B. (Vaca Burra) se fijó en Sakuno. – vaya, vaya, pero si es la pequeña zorra – Sakuno apretó los nudillos.

-malos días Osakada – se dispuso a pasar de largo de los dos tortolitos cuando Tomoka la tomó por el brazo y la hizo girar para gritarle en la cara.

-COMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MI??????? ÒOÓ – Sakuno se tapó los oídos con molestia.

-Osakada, tu nivel de voz ya es molestamente alto, por favor, no grites – Ryoma ahogó una risa al ver la cara de odio profundo de Tomoka. Pero se le quitó la gracia cuando vió como la mano de su novia impactaba con fuerza en la mejilla de Sakuno.

-ERES UNA PUTA!!!!!!!!! – Sakuno puso su mano sobre su mejilla mientras un chispazo de ira se adueñaba de sus ojos.

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA!!!!!! Primero me llamas traidora y luego puta!!!!! Aplícate el cuento buzón con patas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-tú solo querías quitarme a Ryo-Kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Tomoka levantó la mano para volver a pegarla, pero Sakuno la esquivó. Se habían olvidado de Ryoma, que veía la escena sorprendido y sin atreverse a intervenir. – yo siempre supe que estabas enamorada de Ryoma!!!!!!!!!!! Y ahora que lo tengo me lo quieres quitar?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ryoma se quedó viendo a Ryuzaki sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

-NO SE DE QUÉ ME HABLAS!!!!!!!!! Te he dicho que yo no quiero quitarte nada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-y a qué viene el cambio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estabas mejor con las estúpidas trenzas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-yo pensé que me apoyarías, que me ayudarías a cambiar, pensaba que éramos amigas….

-amigas??? Ja!!!, no me hagas reír…eres patética – en ese instante Ryoma decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, si no sería capaz de matar a la idiota de su novia. Se situó a una distancia prudente por si acaso era necesario intervenir. – de verdad pensaste que tu y yo éramos amigas???

-como?? – Sakuno comenzaba a entender muchas cosas.

-verás… solo salía contigo porque así, yo destacaba – sonrió al ver la cara de Sakuno. Se acercó a ella sonriendo abiertamente. – que? Sorprendida?? De verdad pensaste que yo saldría con alguien como tú???? Me gustaba restregarte por la cara los chicos que me ligaba, pero nunca me has caído bien, nunca. – un montón de lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Sakuno. – ves?? Sólo eres una niñita llorona, no vales nada. Sacas buenas notas y ahora estás aprendiendo a jugar al tenis, vaya cosa. Tu..AH!!!! – no pudo terminar la frase porque Sakuno le había pegado un buen pisotón. – SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES????

-tienes razón, puede que no sea más que una niñita llorona… - se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo y miró a Tomoka seriamente y con frialdad. – en el fondo supongo que lo sabía, pero quería creer en ti. Supongo que tratar de creer en una persona con cerebro de insecto no tenía mucho futuro… - lo que Tomoka le había dicho le dolía, pero no lo mostraría. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia las pistas dejando a una Tomoka con cara de idiota perdida (B: acaso tiene otra???XDDD).

CON MIZU Y KAORI  
  
Ambas se encontraban ahora corriendo hacia las pistas femeninas junto con Yuhi. Llegaban tarde debido a un pequeño contratiempo…

FLASH BACK

Una vez en el baño, efectivamente Mizu vomitó. La chica se había empezado a marear cuando había visto a Kaori darle un beso a Mister Happy en la mejilla y tratarlo tan cariñosamente. No podía creerlo, Kao-chan, su mejor amiga…estaba saliendo con Mister Happy????? Aquella chica dulce y TAN tímida había necesitado sólo unos pocos días para ligarse a un chico tan guapo, y encima un año mayor que ellas???? IM-PO-SI-BLE…pero esa era la realidad. Se sentía traicionada, ni que le hubieran dicho que Kaori en realidad era un chico!!!!

-"_No sé porqué esto me molesta tanto, no es nada del otro mundo, sólo están saliendo juntos… vamos, reconócelo…**te sientes así porque en el fondo te sientes atraída por el de la sonrisita o.n **Pero qué dices!!!! Eso es mentira Ò.Ó!!!!! jamás en la vida me sentiría atraída por ese!!!!** Ya, claro ¬¬** eres una conciencia cruel ToT **MIRA QUIÉN HABLA Ò.Ó!!!!!!** Ya verás…ahora voy a salir ahí fuera y les voy a felicitar!!!Sí, eso haré, eso es lo que voy a hacer…Porque a mí esto no me afecta para nada!!! No me afecta, no tiene porqué afectarme…**Bueno, si eso es lo que harás, despiértame cuando te decidas…¬¬**"_- Mizu se miró al espejo, aún estaba pálida, se mojó un poco la frente y se puso algo del colorete que le había regalado Yuhi.

_-"Uff…creía que nunca tendría que llegar a usarlo…"_- acto seguido, se aplicó un poco de brillo de labios y se tomó un chicle para quitarse el mal sabor de boca. Así, intentando aparentar alegría, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los otros tres, pero vio como una chica morena corría desesperada a su encuentro. En esos momentos Kaori y Fuji aprovechaban para hablar:

- Uy, no pensé que reaccionaría así si se enteraba de que estaba saliendo con alguien n.n- dijo Fuji sonriendo ampliamente:

-En realidad a ella no le importa mucho, simplemente es la impresión, le habrá chocado lo de la llamada a las 4 de la mañana. Y dime, porqué querías que Mizu creyera que estamos saliendo??? (B&W: qué, se lo habían creído????XDD)- Kaori quiso defender el orgullo de su amiga, lo primero: porque eran muy amigas y lo segundo…porque sino Mizu la MATARÍA:

-Bueno, solo era por fastidiarla un rato…n.n

-Fastidiarla??? No creo que a ella le afectara mucho esto…No será porque te atrae y quieres darle celos???-preguntó la joven con una sonrisa pícara.

-antes muerto que sentirme atraído por ella ñ.ñ Y tú porqué me ayudaste???n.n- respondió evadiendo la pregunta. En ese instante llegó Mizu acompañada por Yuhima, que parecía un poco preocupada todavía, aunque la chica ya tenía mejor color. Todos se dirigieron a un banco y se sentaron. Mizu comenzó a hablar con voz débil antes de que les diera tiempo a aclarar nada:

-Yo…me-me alegro mucho por vosotros Kao-chan…-y una vez dicho esto, se desmayó. Sin embargo, como de costumbre, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron. Todos se levantaron del banco y dejaron espacio para que Syusuke pusiera a Mizu ahí.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Mizu despierta, despierta!!!!-Yuhi sacudía a Mizu, tratando de despertarla. Kaori se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Para Yuhi-chan, así no se despertará, le habrá bajado la tensión-luego añadió mirando Fuji- Todo esto es por tu culpa, bueno y por la mía, no debimos hacerle esta broma. Sin duda ha sido demasiada impresión, la verdad, la historia no era muy creíble.

-Bueno, seguro que con un olor fuerte reaccionará- la tranquilizó Fuji que, por una vez, no sonreía tanto como habitualmente. Incluso podría decirse que había una sombra de preocupación en su rostro cuando sacaba el jugo de Inui de la funda de su raqueta. Yuhi, que había permanecido callada hasta tal punto que habían olvidado su presencia, reclamó:

-OYE ALGUIEN ME PODRÍA EXPLICAR A MÍ QUÉ FDSCJ(censurado) ESTÁ PASANDO?????ò.Ó

-Ah, sí, lo siento Yuhi-chan-dijo Kaori sobresaltada.-es que verás…

-Fue culpa mía, quise hacerle una broma a Mizu diciéndole que Kaori y yo estábamos saliendo juntos, pero no pensé que reaccionaría así…n.n-completó él con una sonrisa de disculpa muy persuasiva pero que no logró calmar a Yuhi.

-ERES UN IDIOTA PERDIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.ó – el grito de Yuhima se debió escuchar hasta en china. Fuji retrocedió asustado, aunque aún tenía la sonrisa. – como no se recupere pronto juro sobre todo que te dejo SIN CARNET DE PADRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se iba acercando lentamente a Fuji con las manos en alto y sonrisa de sádica. Kaori consiguió calmarla a duras penas.

Por fin Fuji acercó el jugo a la nariz de Mizu, inclinándose sobre ella, que abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que captó su aturdida mirada fue la sonrisa "que más le gustaba". De pronto, Yuhi y Kaori se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron, mientras ella se incorporaba como podía. Syusuke se preguntaba si todas las amigas de Kaori tendrían tanto carácter como Mizu y Yuhima. Kaori reaccionó rápido y preguntó:

-Alguien tiene una chocolatina o algo así???-Yuhi asintió y rebuscó en su bolso hasta sacar un Twix (B&W: Twiiiix…qué RICO!!!o). Luego le tendió la barrita.

-Bueno, mejor, así me desharé de él y no habrá tentación. ;D

-Pero si tú puedes comer lo que quieras!!- replicó Mizu mientras le quitaba el envoltorio a la barrita, y mordía un trozo.

-Te encuentras mejor??n.n- se interesó Fuji.

-No necesito tu compasión Mister Happy- respondió Mizu cortante.

-Todo ha sido por mi culpa…ToT- dijo Kaori afligida. Mizu se sorprendió al oír aquello y la miró interrogante.

-Sí, verás, en realidad él y yo no estamos saliendo, sólo era una broma. Pero no pensamos que te desmayarías…-ahora Mizu miraba a Syusuke con odio.

-Uff…con que era una broma!!!!-su alivio duró poco- Todo es tu culpa, le lavaste el cerebro a Kao-chan para convencerla, verdad????? CONFIESA!!!!!!

-Cálmate Mizu- intervino ella- yo le seguí la corriente, perdón, lo siento mucho…TOT, en serio, TToTT- las lágrimas caían de los ojos de la chica.

-Bueno, bueno no te preocupes Kao-chan, te perdono, pero sino fueras mi amiga ya estarías muerta( B: bajo tierra…W: y de nuevo, otra más junto con el cerebro de Tomota XDDD)- a Kaori le recorrió un escalofrío.

-No habíais quedado con una tal Sakuno???- les recordó Yuhi.

-MIERDA!!!!- exclamaron y echaron a correr, junto con Fuji, que tenía entrenamiento. Por detrás se oyó un grito:

-Oye, chicas!!!!!! No sé si sois conscientes de que llevo TACONES!!!!!

END FLASH BACK

Sakuno vio llegar a sus dos amigas corriendo, y cuando llegaron a su pista les preguntó:

-Chicas, pero no veníais con una amiga????- todas volvieron la vista atrás cuando oyeron el sonido de unos tacones. Yuhi estaba hecha una furia y tenía la cara roja de correr, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más temible.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESPERAR, EHH????? ESTA OS LA GUARDO!!!!!-Sakuno se quedó impactada por la imponente presencia de la chica. Al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba, Yuhi enrojeció y se disculpó:

-Perdona, yo soy Kyuketsuki Yuhima, pero llámame Yuhi. Tú debes ser Ryuzaki Sakuno, no???- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-ha-hai, puedes llamarme Sakuno.- lo cierto es que con la sonrisa no daba tanto miedo, pero pensó que no le gustaría verla realmente enfadada. Mizu y Yuhi se sentaron y la clase comenzó. Unos minutos después oyeron la voz de Ann y la de Momo y todas se asomaron disimuladamente. Al igual que todos los chicos, excepto Tezuka, que también se asomaron pero no tan disimuladamente…

-Adiós Ann, luego te acompaño a tu casa.-sonrió tiernamente Momo.

-De acuerdo, chao!!!- ambos juntaron sus labios y se dieron un largo beso. Miren si fue largo, que a Mizu le dio tiempo a sacar unas cuantas fotos, mientras Sakuno y, sobretodo, Yuhi miraban la escena con brillitos en los ojos, y Kaori miraba divertida a Eiji y a los chicos que "espiaban discretamente" a la pareja. Ann llegó feliz y todas la recibieron con un:

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!o. Ella se sonrojó y Yuhi y ella se presentaron. Ann se unió a la clase y Mizu y Yuhi se sentaron a charlar sobre Naruto.

CON LOS CHICOS:

Momoshiro llegó a la clase y Eiji gritó:

-Nyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Qué bonito beso Momo!!!!

-Ya decía yo que me sentía observado…¬¬-Tezuka les interrumpió.

-Momoshiro, has llegado tarde. Tocan a 10 vueltas por minuto tarde así que son…

-Llegaste tres minutos y 15 segundos tarde, por lo tanto son 30 vueltas y cuarto.- intervino Sadaharu.

-Cómo se come eso????- preguntó Momo confundido.

-Limítate a obedecer- Tezuka empezaba a perder la paciencia. El chico asintió y al salir pasó junto a Ryoma y le dijo:

-Luego te cuento…-el chico asintió indiferente. Cuando Momo llegó casi sin aliento a las pistas(había dado 31 vueltas por si acaso) se acercó a Ryoma, y después de soltarle una larga parrafada sobre lo maravillosa y guapa que era su novia le dijo:

-Bueno, siento no haber podido llamarte para contártelo, estaba muy ocupado.

-No te preocupes- Ryoma estaba como alicaído y triste últimamente, Momo pensó en lo que había dicho Fuji.

-Escucha, Ryoma no tienes porqué cumplir la apuesta…

-Sí, te he dicho que lo haré, no me voy a echar atrás…-era demasiado orgulloso como para desistir, a pesar de que le hubiera encantado hacerlo.

-Pero si sólo fue por un partido, y tú lo estás pasando mal…

_B: hasta aquí el tercer cap. n.n_

W: esperamos que les haya gustado.!!!!! Aunque no fue muy bueno.

B: y ahora las respuestas…  
  
Silvi: Weno. sentimos el retraso, aquí tienes el 5º cap. Qué te pareció???? Besos, nos vemos el lunes!!!! Muerte a Tomoka!!!

gabby21: no te preocupes, habrá más caps. como el 4º (B: nooooo! W: síiiiiiii!!!!) y tranquila que ya mataremos a Tomoka!!!! Muajajajajajaj!!!!!

Ivi79: bueno, aquí tienes un poco más sobre la apuesta, y más en el próx cap. Nos alegramos de que te guste, gracias por tus reviews!!!

kmilitachan: asias por el review!!! Bueno, aquí sabes un poco más sobre la apuesta…Esperamos que te haya gustado el cap!!

Sango-Tsunade: nos encanta que te gustara el cap. que bonito lo de Momo y Ann, es verdad!!!! Como siempre… MUERTE A TOMOKA!!!!!!!!

Harlett: Vivan los extraterrestres, Mister Happy y el MomoAnn!!!!! Gracias por tu review!!

yuky-san02: la verdad que sí, Mister Happy y Mizu son geniales!!! Por ahora no hay mucho RyoSaku, pero lo tendrás, no te preocupes!!!!!XDD


	6. La Venganza

LOCURAS EN EL SEIGAKU  
6-UNA APUESTA Y UN JUSTO CASTIGO  


_B: bueeeno, está bien lo primero es lo primero… _

W: gomen, sorry, pardon, perdón, perdono, entschuldigung!!!(jeje…sabemos idiomas eeh??XD)

B: sabemos que no estamos cumpliendo (W: ni mucho menos) con lo de las actualizaciones los viernes…

B&W: así que a partir de ahora serán los SÁBADOS O DOMINGOS, según podamos.

W: estaremos esperando sus tomatazos, pero no se pasen eeeh? ;P

W: ah, y x cierto…YA ME REGISTRÉ!!!! Mi nick es White Kori, lo digo más que nada por si tenéis algún review mío XDD!!

B: bueno, ahora sí…

ACLARACIONES:  
  
Narración  
"_pensamientos_"  
-conversaciones-  
"**_conciencia o inners_**"

_W: Una vez aclarado todo _

B: comencemos…. Por cierto, esto es un RYOSAKU, aunque no lo parezca, si eres Anti-Tomo léelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No, ya te he dicho que lo cumpliré y punto.- y pensar que lo hacía sólo por orgullo.

-pero…Ryoma, si es que encima tú te empeñaste en jugar con la muñeca mal…y, claro, por muy bueno que seas…ganar a Fuji sin estar en plena forma, es IMPOSIBLE!!!!!! (B: ya decía yo que Mister Happy estaría de por medio…W: siempre fastidiando jeje) -Momo se arrepentía de haber hecho aquella apuesta, ahora no lograría que Ryoma desistiera, sería más difícil que conseguir callar a Tomoka, y eso ya es decir…(B&W: los hombres y su ego…). En buena hora se le había ocurrido hacerle caso a Syusuke cuando propuso que le pidiera salir a la boquigrande histérica…y encima todavía el pobre tendría que aguantarla durante una semana y pico más. Parecía que tuvieran telepatía, porque Ryoma estaba pensando también en cuanto faltaba, solo que con más exactitud…

_-"Ufff…tengo que aguantar!!!!No puedo incumplir la apuesta, quedaría en ridículo!!! Venga, si solo me faltan 1 semana, 3 días, 6 horas, 18 min. y 1 segundo…Bueno… ahora ya solo quedan 1 semana, 3 días, 6 horas, 18 min. y…3, 2, 1 NINGÚN SEGUNDO!!!!BIEN!!!! **SOLO???BIEN????? ò.Ó Pero si aún tememos que aguantar a esa especie de cotorra andante durante 1 semana y…bueno, y todo ese tiempo que has dicho!!!!!! **Bueno, yo también estoy deseando acabar ya con esto, cuando llegue a casa tacharé un día más en el calendario!!, además, no se supone que tú tienes que apoyarme???ô.Ô **Yo estoy para apoyarte en cosas importantes, no en estas gilipolleces!!!! **_

**_Ò.Ó_**_ u.uUU"_-todos le miraban porque había puesto una cara de "silencio-que-tengo-un-debate-interno" impresionante.  
Tezuka le llamo la atención:

-Quieres concentrarte Echizen??? Cómo piensas ganar así los partidos????

-Gomen buchou!! u.uU.- Ryoma, sin embargo, siguió un poco distraído durante todo el entrenamiento…FALLÓ DOS BOLAS!!!

CON LAS CHICAS

-POR FIN HABEIS TERMINADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Mizu gritaba desde las gradas de las pistas femeninas.

-la próxima vez si quieres no vengas u.uUU

-nee, Kao-chan, era una broma, no te pongas así…:P

-hoy te he visto muy distraída Saku-chan, que te pasa?? – Kaori miró a Sakuno con preocupación.

-bueeeno es que…

-qué???-Ann se había acercado a ellas, al igual que Mizu y Yuhi.

-me peleé con Tomoka u.u- todas la miraron con cara de "no-has-entendido-nada-porqué-te-sigues-preocupando-por-ese-altavoz-andante"(excepto Yuhi que no se enteraba de nada así que…)

-quién es Tomoka?? Qué problema hay con ella???Por qué os habéis peleado???.,.?

-como siempre demasiadas preguntas-dijo Kaori con los ojos en espiral.

-es una laaaarga historia…-añadió Mizu con aire dramático. Y Sakuno procedió a contarle a Yuhi todo desde su cambio de look hasta la pelea de la tarde.

-Y TE PEGÓ UNA OSTIA????????????????? ESO ES INDIGNANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ann se crujió los nudillos y sonrió sádicamente. – juajuajauajuajuajua!!! Ôuó se va enterar de quien soy yo. – Todas la miraron asustadas.

-intenta que tu novio no te vea así – comentó Mizu.

-por??? ºuº

-PORQUE SALDRÍA CORRIENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – le gritaron todas.

-sois malas TOT

-malas no, sinceras

-TTOTT – Ann miró a Kaori enfurruñada. – pues ahora me enfado y no respiro.

-no lo decíamos con mala intención Ann-chan – Sakuno miraba preocupada como su mejor amiga se iba poniendo azul. Finalmente la castaña clara soltó el aire de un resoplido.

-esto lo arreglo yo con una llamadita jujuju-intervino Yuhima.

-NO YUHI!!!!!!!!!!! NO QUEREMOS QUE NADIE MUERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Mizu trató de quitarle el móvil a Yuhi sin éxito.

-vaya dos u.u – Sakuno miró la escena sonriendo. Aquellas chicas, sus amigas, le habían levantado el ánimo. En un rincón estaba Ann de cuclillas con un fondo morado y con espirales alrededor mientras hacía circulitos con la raqueta en el suelo. Por otro lado estaban Mizu y Yuhi peleándose por el móvil de esta última y Kaori negaba con la cabeza mirando la escenita. Por fin la del cabello corto se hizo con el móvil.

-pues no se porqué no quieres que me la cargue ¬¬, nadie la echaría de menos…yo creo que incluso me harían una fiesta.

-sí, pero irías a la cárcel y quienes te tendrían que pagar la fianza seríamos Mizu y yo…-replicó Kaori.

-y en estos momentos estamos sin blanca ¬¬

-nadie me entiende TOT, anda Ann, hazme un sitio – Yuhi se puso a hacer circulitos al lado de Ann.

-además Yuhi, hay que ser más sutil. – la joven miró a Mizu.

-estás pensando….

-sí, exacto –las dos miraron un cubo que había en una esquina, luego miraron a Kaori y a Sakuno con malicia y rieron por lo bajo. A las otras les recorrió un escalofrío.

-Kao-chan, hoy has tenido dibujo no??? – comenzó Yuhi

-emmm, sí ¬¬

-y dinos, tienes las acuarelas PERMANENTES aquí?? – prosiguió Mizu

-claro…

-perfecto ¬u¬ -las dos volvieron a reír por lo bajo y luego se giraron a Sakuno la cual tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Saku-chan… - ahora comenzó Mizu.

-si???ñ.ñUUUU

-cual es la bebida favorita del buzón andante????

-la Ponta de fresa light por??????????

-jujuju, ya verás – por último se giraron hacia Ann que ya había salido de su depresión.

-Ann…

-dime, tienes dinero???

-emm si…

-bien, muy bien ¬u¬ - las dos sonrieron de nuevo y a Kaori le recorrió un

escalofrío.

Tomoka caminaba con aire de superioridad y una cara de "aparta-que-soy-la-mejor-y-tú-no-eres-más-que-una-mierda-en-el-suelo". Pasaba por delante de las pistas masculinas contoneándose como si fuera una supermodelo y trataba de ver a su novio para que él supiera la suerte que tenía al estar con ella (B: jajajajajjajajajajajajaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). estaba poniendo su maravillosa "pose de Diva" cuando…

-VAMOS MIZU!!!!!!!!!!! HAY QUE LLEVAR ESTE CUBO AL ALMACEN!!!!!!!!!! – Dos chicas corrían hacia ella. Todo pasó a cámara lenta. La morena con la coleta pasó sin ni siquiera mirarla y la otra fue a pasar cuando…

SPLASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tomoka estaba horrorizada. Todo lo había visto como en una película. La chica cayendo al suelo, el cubo resbalando de su mano, el cubo impactando en ella, su preciosa camiseta con su "pequeño" (B: ejem) escote con una mancha verde fosforito y lo peor… SU PELO VERDE FOSFORITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO IMBECIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lo-lo siento mucho de verdad, es que como llevábamos prisa…Gomen!!!!!-"miss mundo" miraba alternativamente a las chicas y su pelo. A ellas con desprecio y a su pelo con horror.

-Gomen, gomen!!!!!Lo sentimos!!!-insistieron las dos. En eso llegó Kaori corriendo con una Ponta en la mano.

-Pero chicas, qué habéis hecho????-dijo intentando sonar firme.

-fue un accidente…u.u

-tendríais que ir con más cuidado!!!-la recién llegada se giró hacia la que ahora era literalmente "la pringada nº 1"- toma, lo único que puedo darte es mi Ponta de fresa light, quédatela. Y discúlpalas por favor, espéranos aquí, que traeremos algo para limpiarte.- Y así las tres se fueron, dejando a Tomoka un poco más calmada y con la Ponta. Ella la fue a abrir cuando…

SPASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-ESAS IDIOTAS VAN A MORIR!!!!!!!!!!!!! OS ODIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A todo esto, Ann ya estaba que se le salían las lágrimas de la risa y Sakuno, aunque no podía evitar compadecerse de ella, tenía que reconocer que la situación era muy divertida. Pero no eran las únicas espectadoras, porque, no olvidemos que todo esto ocurría delante de las pistas masculinas…

CON LOS CHICOS

-Ey, Echizen! Parece que tu novia se manchó un poco!!!-lo llamó Momo. Ryoma solo sonrió…SÍ, como lo oyen, SONRIÓ!!! No podía reprimir la risa ante aquella situación, incluso Kunimitsu observaba de reojo y no tenía una expresión tan seria.

-vaya… no sabía que Mizu y Kaori fuesen tan buenas actrices – comentó Fuji

Todos (excepto Tezuka): O.O

-que???n.n

-dijiste "Mizu" en vez de "Mizuko" – Inui tomaba notas como un loco.

-n.n el "Mizuko" solo lo dico en su presencia

Todos(excepto Tezuka): u.uU

-JAJAJAJAJA O'chibi, mira que color le quedó!!! Parece un brócoli!!!!- todos comenzaron a reírse ante el comentario del neko. Esta vez, incluso Tezuka sonrió un poco.

-fsshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssss , quien será la otra chica????

-una amiga supongo – contestó Oishi

-pa-parece simpática – dijo Taka, Momo le dio una raqueta – JAJAJA!!!!!!! SE NOTA SU FLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD – y ya saben, pulgar arriba y sonrisa de anuncio.

Todos (menos Tezuka): ¬¬U

-fshhhhhhhhhhsssss es guapa…

Todos (incluido Tezuka): O.O

-vaya, no sabía que las serpientes se pudieran enamorar – Momo aprovechó la ocasión para burlarse un poco de Kaidoh

-fsssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhh yo no me he enamorado u////u

-ya, claro ¬¬

-fshhhhhhhhhhhhh ¬¬¨

-waaaaaaaaaa Kaidoh da miedo XDDD

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh la serpiente se ha transformado en perro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-fsssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-ES UN HÍBRIDO O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kaidoh comenzó a perseguir a Momo con un cucharón y un cuchillo de carnicero (B: cortesía de Inuis cmopany)

Todos (menos Tezuka): ¬¬UUUUU

CON TOMOKA

La chica se escurrió un poco las coletas que se le estaban quedando rígidas, vió como dos niños se acercaban.

-jajaja, y te dijo eso???– dijo Niño 1

-jajaja,si, te lo imaginas????– dijo niño 2

-mira, un brócoli gigante o.o – niño 1 mirando a Tomoka

-vaya, es cierto – dijo niño 2 mirando a Tomoka

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO O.O – niños 1y2 mirando a Tomoka.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Ò.ó – Tomoka comenzó a perseguirles y los niños salieron corriendo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH NOS PERSIGUE UN BRÓCOLI GIGANTE MUTANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras, Ann se retorcía en el suelo y los chicos se acercaron a ella

-que pasó????

-pues….

FLASH BACK+++++++++++++++++

-bueno, y dinos Kaori, dónde están tus pinturas???-Yuhi sonrió maliciosamente.

-NO, NO y NO!!!! No pienso dejaros mis pinturas!! Son muy buenas y costaron mucho dinero!!!

-Pero Kao-chan…-Yuhi puso carita de perro abandonado.

-No sé para que preguntas Yuhi!! Ya sabes que es una tacaña n.n!!! Jeje…-dijo Mizu para provocar a Kaori.

-Pero qué dices!!! Eso es mentira!!! Ò.Ó-se defendió la tenista.

-Bueno, igualmente yo sé donde están…-prosiguió la chica. De pronto, le susurró algo al oído a Yuhi, la cual salió escopetada hacia una bolsa morada que había en las gradas. Entonces Kaori también echó a correr gritando:

-NOOOO!!! Mis pinturas NOOOO!!!! ToT- Y Mizu comenzó a perseguirlas también. La del pelo negro se hizo con la bolsa, pero Kaori logró agarrar un asa y ambas empezaron a forcejear. Sakuno y Ann observaban la escena con los ojos como platos y se sintieron aliviadas al ver que Mizu acudía para separarlas…Perdón, dijimos para SEPARALAS??? Pues no, porque el alivio fue momentáneo, de pronto vieron como Mizu se ponía al lado de Yuhi y tiraba ella también de la bolsa para ayudarla. Las otras dos chicas se acercaron corriendo e intentaron separarlas, y al cabo de unos minutos como no podían…

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-gritó Ann, ahora sí que daba miedo…

CON LOS CHICOS  
  
Aquel grito ya era el colmo, todos habían estado aguantando su curiosidad desde que habían oído a Kaori diciendo algo así como:"Noooo!!! Mis pinturas nooooo????". Ninguno entendía nada y no podían aguantarse la curiosidad. Así que, haciendo caso omiso a la cara de advertencia de su capitán, todos se asomaron y encontraron la siguiente escena: Ann tenía una cara de enfado que daba miedo, aunque parecía que Momo no pensaba lo mismo…

-Que mona está cuando se enfada, verdad????

-Lo que tú digas…-Echizen no le hizo mucho caso, ya que él miraba a Sakuno, la cual miraba sorprendida aún por el grito a Ann. Mientras que Yuhi y Mizu y Kaori habían dejado de pelearse por la bolsa momentáneamente.

-Nyaaaaa!!!! Intentan quitarle su bolsa a Kao-chan, debería ayudarla!!!!- se alarmó Eiji, mientras Fuji miraba sonriente a Mizu y Yuhi que habían adoptado posición de guerreras. Y los demás simplemente se habían quedado sin palabras y su cara era la siguiente:  
-o.o? ô.O??? O.O!! Ô.ÔUU- todos, excepto, claro está, nuestro hombre de hielo, Tezuka, se quedaron observándolas expectantes…

CON LAS CHICAS 

Sakuno había aprovechado el despiste de las tres jóvenes para coger con delicadeza la bolsa, de modo que cuando quisieron reanudar la pelea se quedaron estupefactas al ver que la bolsa había desaparecido.

-Qu-qué ha pasado???-tartamudearon.

-tal vez sea magiaaaa!!!O-propuso Yuhi. Sakuno y Ann no pudieron aguantar más la risa y estallaron en carcajadas, al tiempo que esta última balanceaba la bolsa con la mano en alto. Las otras las miraron con cara de mala leche y Ann dijo con tono serio, pero medio en broma:

-y el veredicto del jurado es…Mizu y Yuhi utilizarán las pinturas permanentes a condición de que le compren unas nuevas a Kaori.-ambas chicas se miraron.

-es que…no tenemos ni un céntimo! Estamos sin blanca!!! u.u

-déjalo Ann, no importa-respondió Kaori con aspecto cansado. Entonces las otras dos la abrazaron mientras decían cosas del estilo:

-oooh, qué buena es Kaori!!!! Gracias!!! Si en el fondo no es tan tacaña!!! XDD-Kaori suspiró y Mizu miró su reloj.

-Mierda!!! Se nos ha hecho tarde, Osakada estará a punto de llegar!!!!-exclamó Mizu. Luego puso carita de niña buena y miró a Kaori.

-verás Kao-chan…tú…como buena amiga que eres…nos harías un favorcito a Yuhi y a mí???- Kaori la miró cautelosamente.

-y de qué clase de "favorcito" se trata???-respondió.

-ba, nada muy importante. Sólo tendrías que acercarte un momento al súper a comprar una Ponta de fresa light, agitarla y dársela a "nuestra queridísima amiga". Como ves, nada importante.-explicó Yuhi.

-naniiiii???? No, no. No podéis pedirme esto, además, seguro que meto la pata, ya sabéis, luego me apiado de la gente y…

-y por qué no yo????-preguntó Ann, que estaba deseando vengarse de Tomoka.

-pues es evidente, lo siento, pero a ti ya te conoce.-contestó Mizu, y Ann apretó los puños con rabia. Las dos chocas continuaron insistiendo:

-Venga, porfa Kao-chan, que es que nosotras no podemos porque nos tenemos que ocupar de algo más importante…-sonrieron maliciosamente- Porfa, porfa, porfaaa!!!!ºnº-insistieron tanto que la chica no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y se dirigió hacia el supermercado. Mientras tanto, las otras dos se esmeraban en mezclar todas las pinturas en un cubo que había por allí y conversaban con Sakuno y Ann:

-ya verás Sakuno, más le vale a esa idiota no volver a meterse contigo jujuju!!!-dijo Yuhi.

-No,no creo que después de esto vuelva a hacerlo jajajajaja!!!!!!!!!-bromeó Mizu y ambas comenzaron a reírse.

-ey, contadnos lo que vais a hacer, porfi!!!!-reclamó Ann impaciente.

-no te preocupes, ya lo verás, vosotras os quedaréis aquí de espectadoras. Será divertido!!!!-Mizu había puesto una sonrisa sádica, a lo que Ann la imitó y dijo:

-Sé que no me defraudaréis.

-acaso lo dudabas????n.o- Yuhima les guiñó un ojo. Ya habían acabado la mezcla. Observaron el color verde fosforito que les había quedado.

-Creo que así estará bien-Mizu cogió el cubo con esfuerzo mientras Yuhi buscaba a Tomoka con la mirada. La encontró delante de las gradas de las pistas masculinas y avisó a Mizu.

-Vamos, es justo el momento.-y ambas salieron corriendo al encuentro de la chica.

fin flash back++++++++++++++++++++

-Así que era cosa vuestra… - dijeron mirando a Mizu, Kaori y Yuhi.

-exacto….nos a salido genial!!!!!!!!!! XDD – las tres chocaron las cinco. Yuhi miró a los chicos y se quedó pálida.

-chicas….

-sí???

-habéis visto que HORROR de pañoleta lleva ese??? – lo dijo señalando a Kaidoh y en un susurro, pero todos lo escucharon

-fssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh

-además tiene complejo viperino o.o – los chicos trataban de aguantarse la risa mientras que Kaidoh se controlaba.

-eemmmmmmmmm, Yuhi-chan….

-si??

-creo que te está escuchando u.uUUU – Kaori miró a Kaoru con cara de arrepentimiento.

-bueno, pues se lo digo directamente – se giró a Kaidoh – tu pañoleta es una horterada y tienes complejo viperino.

-fssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh, tú quien eres???

-Kyuketsuki Yuhima, chico-serpiente-con-pañoleta-hortera.

-fsssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kaidoh Kaoru, no es un placer

-lo mismo digo – los dos se miraron con rayitos en los ojos cuando alguien les interrumpió.

-YA BASTA!!!!!!!! TODOS A ENTRENAR O SINÓ…..PI-PI-PI-PI – Tezuka iba a formular su amenaza contra unos aterrorizados titulares, pero la alarma de su movil le interrumpió. Miró la hora – bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir, no os esforcéis mucho vale??? – Kunimitsu se marchó dejando a todos con cara de "WHAT???? O.O"

-que mosca le habrá picado….

-le seguimos??n.n

-VALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_B: bueno, hasta aquí el 6º cap. _

W: esperamos que les haya gustado, aunque fue un poco corto!!n.n

B: y ahora las respuestas, como siempre:

Sango-Tsunade: asias x el review, como siempre!!!n.n Y pensaremos lo de partirle la raqueta en la cabeza, de momento se nos ocurrió esto…qué tal???( si al final lo ponemos entero) Y lo de siempre… MUERTE A TOMOKA!!!XDDD

Pat y Silvi: con que en clase de informática ehh??? Jaja, terminasteis el ejercicio rápido…Pos nosotras estamos en el ordenador de al lado de la ventana, como sabéis (ahora mismo no, hombre :P) jeje XDD!!! Aquí tenéis otro cap., por favor no nos matéis!!!!

yuky-san02: bueno, he aquí otro cap. qué te pareció lo de esa idota????(si lo ponemos) Jaja, su merecido, Sakuno no se siente muy mal por ella después de todo…MUERTE A TOMOKA!!!!

daniela: gracias x tu review, aquí continuamos la historia. Te gusto el cap????

gabby21: buaaaaa!!!!!ToT otra que quiere matarnos, no te unas a Silvi!!! nos encanta que te gustara el cap. y esperemos que Mizu y Fuji se den cuenta pronto!!!! MUERTE A TOMOKA!!!!!

kmilitachan: sí, que bonito cuando nuestro odio x Tomoka aumente cada día!!! Estamos de acuerdo!!! Y no te preocupes que aquí mismo sufre y sufrirá!!!!(si lo ponems al final) Consideraremos lo de los dientes de caballo jaja!!!XDD MUERTE A TOMOKA!!!n.n

Harlett: qué bien que te gustara lo de la broma jaja ;P!!!! Estamos de acuerdo, el MizuxFuji es muy divertido X3!!!! Y el KaorixEiji…no se sabe!!!! Pero no te gusta??? Aquí sabes más sobre Yuhi(la chica nueva) jaja!!!

Imperia Rochely: nos alegramos de que te guste y, aunque todavía no podemos hacer "desaparecer" a Tomota, intentamos hacerla sufrir jujujuju ¬u¬

_B: bueno, nos vemos!! _

W: besos!!!! Cuídense!!! Bye!!!


	7. El reencuentro

**_Los Mejores Esapías, el reencuentro y la guerra de miradas_**

**__**

ACLARACIONES:

Narración  
"pensamientos"  
-conversaciones-  
"conciencia o inners"  
cambio de escena  
B & W: _lo primero, os debemos algo…_**GOMEN**(Japonés)**, PARDON**(Francés)**, SORRY, PERDONO**(Italiano)**, ENTSCHULDIGUNG**(Alemán)**, QIÀN**(Chino)**, PERDÃO **(Portugués)**, TILGIVELSE**(Noruego y danés)**, ANTEEKSIANTO**(Finlandés)**, FÖRLATELSE**(Sueco)** прощение**(Ruso)** مسامحة**(Árabe)**,VERGIFNIS**(Africano)**, συγχώρηση**(Griego)** מחילה**(Hebreo)**, BAGISLAMA**(Turco)**, FYRIRGEFNING **(Islandés)**_...estoo….ya no sabemos qué otros idiomas poner…, pero lo mejor es que lo digamos en español, vamos, o castellano, como queráis…P-E-R-D-Ó-N!!!!!!!!!!!! Weno, que ya no sabemos como disculparnos, en serio, lo sentimos mucho, hemos tardado….más de un mes en actualizar!!! Bufff….u///uUUU. Pero tenemos excusa, ahora por fin hemos terminado el cole, bueno, hace poco, pero antes hemos tenido un montón de exámenes, y, por supuesto, el ordenador era intocable durante ese tiempo…XD. Pero weno, al final hemos vuelto, esperamos que os guste el cap. Y si alguien dejó de leer el fic, lo entendemos, es verdad que tardamos un montón, así que bueno…también aceptamos tomatazos... _**

****

B: el 9 nos vamos las dos a Inglaterra, aunque a distintos sitios, así que intentaremos actualizar antes…

W: y no volvemos hasta el 29, pero en cuanto volvamos procuraremos actualizar, así que esperamos que a nuestra musa no le de por cogerse vacaciones ella también (como hizo hace poco u.u)

B: de este modo el cap estará subido para antes de 4… ****

W: Una vez aclarado todo

B: comencemos…. Por cierto, esto es un RYOSAKU, aunque no lo parezca, si eres Anti-Tomo léelo.

B&W: esperamos que os guste, aunque no es de los mejores caps, pero os compensaremos **[_PROMESA_**… GRACIAS POR LEER!!! n.n

-YA BASTA!!!!!!!! TODOS A ENTRENAR O SI NO…..PI-PI-PI-PI – Tezuka iba a formular su amenaza contra unos aterrorizados titulares, pero la alarma de su móvil le interrumpió. Miró la hora – bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir, no os esforcéis mucho vale??? – Kunimitsu se marchó dejando a todos con cara de "WHAT???? O.O"

-que mosca le habrá picado….

-le seguimos??n.n

-VALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tezuka se cambió corriendo, guardó sus cosas y se fue a la parada del bus. Se subió a uno que le llevaría directamente al centro de la ciudad sin ser consciente de un grupo de personas que le seguían "disimuladamente".

-NYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! TEZUKA SE METIÓ EN UN BUS!!!!!!!!!!!! AHORA COMO LO SEGUIREMOS!!!!!???? TToTT

-Alguien vio el número del bus??? – Momo forzaba la vista, pero no conseguía ver nada.

-era el 636A – Mizu lo dijo rebuscando algo en su bolso – pasa cada 5 min. Y lleva directamente al centro de la ciudad, cuesta 1 euro 55 cent. Y tarda una media hora.

Todos: O.O

-hay que ver que puesta estás – dijo Sakuno.

-SIIII!!!! ESA ES MI AMIGA!!!!!!!!! – Yuhi la abrazó mientras Mizu los miraba distraída cogiendo el monedero.

-si no se dan prisa perderemos el siguiente – se dirigió hacia la parada del bus aún pensativa, todos se la quedaron mirando un rato extrañados – vamos!!!! Daos prisa!!!!!

-ah!!! Si ya va!!!!! - Todos se metieron en el bus que, como nos apetece, llegó 10 minutos adelantado OwO. Se sentaron de la siguiente manera: al fondo del todo las cinco chicas en este orden Mizu a la izquierda al lado de la ventana, al lado Kaori, Yuhi, Ann y Sakuno. Delante de Mizu y Kaori, Fuji y Eiji, luego el pasillo y delante de Ann y Sakuno, Ryoma y Momo. Delante de Fuji y Eiji, Kaidoh e Inui y a su lado Taka con Oishi (B: lo entendieron??? La próxima vez pongo un dibujo TToTT).El viaje pasó entre risas y charlas, pero Mizu seguía pensativa.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de pila de Tezuka? – preguntó finalmente.

-Kunimitsu, por?? – Eiji fue el primero en contestar, todos la miraron interrogantes. Mizu sonrió ampliamente mientras se recostaba en el asiento.

-no, por nada X3 - luego le susurró algo al oído a Kaori, esta solo la miró sorprendida.

-en serio???

-sip 

-QUÉ COSSAAA????? – Yuhi las miró curiosa, Kaori le susurró algo al oído y, muy a tiempo le tapó la boca para evitar gritos. Luego las tres se miraron sonrientes.

-que pasa??n.n

-nada Mister Happy nOn

-ya, claro ¬¬ - Momo fue a decir algo más pero el grito de Mizu le interrumpió.

-AHHH, ESTA ES LA PARADA!!!! – Al instante se produjo un gran revuelo en el bus hasta que finalmente terminaron todos en fila delante de la puerta.

-ffssssssssssshhhhhhhhh de verdad esta es la parada???

-claro ¬¬ - Kaoru miró amenazadoramente a Mizu, esta le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

-no confías en Mizu, Kai-Hebi???? (B: Hebi es japonés, significa serpiente y Kai viene de Kaidoh) – Yuhi también miró de forma amenazadora a Kaidoh, y así comenzó la batalla de miradas amenazadoras más encarnizada y sangrienta que la humanidad ha visto nunca. Ahora les presentaremos a nuestros invitados (insertar redoble de tambores)

-Presentador idiota y cotilla (a partir de ahora P.I.C.): el primer invitado de la noche es….. GNOMO 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Gnomo 1: hola, encantado de estar aquí nOn

-P.I.C. : hola, la guerra de miradas resulta muy entretenida, no es así???

-Gnomo 1:si, por el momento Kaidoh está en clara desventaja, las miradas matadoras de Mizu y Yuhi son peligrosas, como quien dice "no hay nada mejor que el trabajo en equipo".

-P.I.C.: completamente de acuerdo, y ahora, nuestro otro comentarista: EXTRATERRESTRE 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Extraterrestre 3: hola!!!!!

-Gnomo 1: Extri 3!!!!!!! Cuanto tiempo!!!!!!!!!

-Extraterrestre 3: Gnomi 1!!!!!!!!!!

-Gnomo 1: Extri 3!!!!

-Extraterrestre 3: Gnomi 1!!!!!!

-Gnomo 1: Extri 3!!!!

-Extraterrestre 3: Gnomi 1!!!!!!!!!!

-Gnomo 1: Extri 3!!!!

-Extraterrestre 3: Gnomi 1!!!!!!!!!!

-Gnomo 1: Extri 3!!!!

-Extraterrestre 3: Gnomi 1!!!!!!!!!!

-Gnomo 1: Extri 3!!!!

-Extraterrestre 3: Gnomi 1!!!!!!!!!!

Y los dos se abrazaron llorando con el típico fondo shojo con florecitas, burbujitas de jabón, pétalos de cerezos y muchos, muchos brillitos.

-P.I.C.: y con este emotivo encuentro, damos por finalizada la guerra de miradas más encarnizada y sangrienta que la humanidad haya visto jamás. Por supuesto, con una clara victoria de…YUHIMA Y MIZUKO!!! La ventaja que pudo haber cogido en algún momento la víbora se desvaneció con esa última mirada de Yuhi. Una mirada asesina y penetrante, ese fue le momento en el que Kaidoh…CAYÓ DERROTADO. Unos minutos de silencio por el orgullo de Kaidoh, por favor…

Ey, vosotros dos también!! Gnomo, extraterrestre!!!! Y dejad de hacer cosas raritas, ehhh??!!!! Os vigilo…¬¬

-Ambos: vete a la mierda…¬¬

-Gnomo 1: hay que ver!!! Nuestro primer reencuentro desde hace ya 7 meses, y nos lo chafa este tío extraño!!!

-P.I.C: oye!! A quién llamas extraño??? Mírate al espejo antes de hablar!!!! Ò.Ó

-Gnomo 1: herido en su dignidad y orgullo.

-Extraterrestre 3: Cállate!!! ò.ó - mira a gnomi 1, que está cabizbajo- Ves??? Vas a hacerlo llorar!!!! Nos vamos!!! Ò.Ó

-Gnomo 1: pues yo no soy raro, vale!!!????-le saca la lengua al P.I.C.- :PPP- y los dos desaparecen en una avioneta rosa chillón que va encima de una nube amarilla.

VOLVAMOS AL MUNDO REAL…(XDD)

Momo y Fuji se terminaban sus palomitas mientras Ann, Kaori y Eiji se quitaban sus trajes de animadores y guardaban los pompones, que no sabemos de donde habían salido (B: pero queda cool! W: será cosa de Inui's company??? XDD). Inui terminaba de apuntar unas cosas en su libreta, Oishi y Kawamura trataban de levantarle el ánimo a Kaidoh y Sakuno y Ryoma miraban a todos anonadados.

-No sé para que he venido, qué más me dará a mí saber lo que hace el buchou!!-Ryoma se giró hacia Kaidoh- Ah, por cierto, Mada Mada Dane, Kaidoh…-el chico estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando se percató de que Momo le tendía la mano-_"y ahora que quiere este??? o.O? **No sé, pero si le escuchas a lo mejor te enteras, porque no sé si te has dado cuenta de que te está hablando ** ya decía yo que oía una voz de fondo…**qué chico más IDIOTA y EGOCÉNTRICO!! **grrrr(insertar cara asesina) **no, si me refiero al que pasaba por ahí…**u.uUU"_-volvió a la realidad y prestó atención a su amigo.

-Jajajaja!!! Muy cierto Ryoma, Mada Mada Dane "Kai-Hebi"-siguió con la mano extendida esperando a que Echizen chocase la suya con él, pero éste se limitó a decirle:

-Mada Mada Dane para ti también Momo.

-Cara de Momo: u.uUUU

-Cara de Fuji: n.n-Ryoma creyendo que por fin podía irse pasaba por delante de las chicas, que se encontraban festejando la victoria, cuando…

-Puede que descubras algún punto débil de Tezuka y así le puedas ganar…-dijo Momo intentando persuadirle.

-hmp…-se quedó pensativo- _"supongo que no pierdo nada por ir…_ **_ya, ya… tú lo que quieres es saber qué hace Tezuka, COTILLA!!_**_ Cotilla, yo?? cuándo???__ **Mmm…no sé…cuando te quedaste escondido a la salida de clase, escuchando la conversación entre el director y la profe de inglés, por poner un ejemplo…**NO!!! Lo que pasó fue que se me cayó un boli y lo estaba buscando!! Ò.Ó **Ya…y por eso te sabías las respuestas del examen, no??...bueno, y si no, cuando te pusiste detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Nanako **(su prima, estuvo un tiempo en su casa) **cuando, "casualmente", hablaba por móvil con una amiga. Ah, y vaya bote que pegaste cuando abrió la puerta!!! **es-estaba…cansado y me apoyé en la puerta…**Ya, claro n.n…**Bueno, se acabó!!! Cállate Ò.Ó!!!!"_ – Todos le miraban con asombro ante la cara de ira contenida que acababa de poner- vale, espero que no tardemos mucho…-aceptó al fin, resignado

-No, tranquilo…-afirmó Momo. Y después de estos y algún otro pequeño accidente más, entraron en el centro comercial. No tardaron mucho en localizar a Tezuka, puesto que lo hallaron ante la única tienda de tennis que había allí. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando vieron que no entraba, si no que se quedaba fuera, como si esperara a alguien. De pronto, se percataron de la llegada de…UNA CHICA!!!!! Era delgada, y de estatura mediana, tenía un largo cabello castaño y liso, que le caía sobre los hombros, y que era apartado del rostro de la joven por unas gafas de sol de color blanco). Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros por encima de las rodillas, una camiseta de manga corta azul marina con unas letras griegas plateadas y unas alpargatas de cuña también azules. Complementaba su vestimenta con un collar y varias pulseras. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar y tenía un aire serio y sofisticado.

-Nyaaaa!!! Qué chica más linda!!!! - Kaori sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero no le dio mucha importancia- Será amiga del buchou???, no deberíamos presentarnos????-el neko parecía eufórico, aunque nadie sabía muy bien la razón…él era así. Mizu, Kaori y Yuhi se empezaron a reír y todos las miraron interrogantes.

-Qué ocurre Mizuko??? n.n- Fuji ya sospechaba que ellas sabían algo que no les habían contado, y, seguramente, sería sobre aquella chica.

-Nada, Mister Happy, solamente son bromas internas, hoy tenemos la risa fácil, verdad, chicas?? n.n – ellas asintieron sonrientes, y conteniendo la risa como podían. El chico también se contuvo, y sonrió, como siempre. Puesto que Mizu había decidido hacerles esperar, trataría de escuchar sus conversaciones y averiguarlo (W: si en el fondo el también es un cotilla XDD B: sí, un cotilla con ganas de fastidiar a Mizu ;P).

-Demasiadas preguntas, como siempre…-objetó su pareja de dobles mientras Inui apuntaba algo en su libreta. Parecía que Eiji iba a salir corriendo de detrás de la pared tras la cual estaban escondidos, cuando Yuhi y Ann lo sujetaron:

-Pero tú eres tonto ò.ó!!!?? Cómo vamos a presentarnos!! Te recuerdo que estamos ESPIÁNDOLE!!!-dijo en tono amenazador Yuhi.

-Eso, y además baja el tono!!! Todo el mundo nos mira y Tezuka no tardará en descubrirnos si seguimos así!! No creo que te apetezca dar cien vueltas a las pistas!!!!-añadió Ann. Eiji puso cara de perrito abandonado.

-Nyaaaaa!!!! Ann-chan y Yuhi-chan son maaaalaas!!! Buaaa!!!-se giró hacia Ryoma, quien le miraba impasible- O'chibi diles algo!!!- El joven no se inmutó ante el comentario.

-Fssssshhhhh!!!! Creo que Kikumaru no es el único que debería bajar la voz-comentó Kaidoh mirando a Yuhi y Ann.

-Grrrrr!! Preocúpate más bien de tu aspecto, Kai-Hebi!!! No sé para que necesitas esa maldita pañoleta!!!! Es un atentado contra el buen gusto!!!- se defendió la morena.

-Fsshhhhh!!!

-Grrrrrrr!!!

-Fsshhhhh!!!

-Grrrrrrr!!!!!-Ann se había unido a los gruñidos que le lanzaba Yuhi la víbora.

-Fsssshhhh!!!- Ryoma los observaba con aspecto cansado y todos los miraban con una gran gota en la nuca.

-Hay un 99,9 de posibilidades de que empiecen una guerra de gruñidos, bueno, y siseos XD, si no intervenimos ya -apuntó Sadaharu, y así, entre todos lograron que impedir el comienzo de una nueva batalla. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Kunimitsu y la chica ya habían comenzado a andar. Se pusieron en marcha rápidamente, cuidando siempre el mantener una distancia suficiente como para que no les descubrieran. Aún así, a juzgar por las caras de la gente, no debían ser muy discretos.

-Niña pequeña, curiosa e inocente (Niña P.C.I, para abreviar): Mami, mami, qué están haciendo esos nenes???!!- la madre se gira hacia donde señala la niña y ve a nuestro selecto grupo (W: como para no verlos!!! XDD). (Insertar musiquita de la Pantera Rosa) Van todos de puntillas y pegados a la pared: Eiji se ha puesto una maceta en la cabeza y camina mirando hacia las ventanas, porque cree que así parece una planta, Yuhi, Mizu y Ann se han puesto unas gafas de sol en plan "Men in black" , Momo, Fuji, Kaori y Sakuno (esta última medio obligada) se han puesto la capucha de la sudadera, y encima de ella, un gorro de piscina negro, y los demás han sido obligados por todos los antes citados (tal vez exceptuando a Sakuno) a caminar apelotonados bajo un paraguas negro brillante. (W: por supuesto, desconocemos de donde ha salido la mayor parte de la "equipación de espionaje". B: pero, como siempre, queda cool!! XDD) La madre se gira hacia su hija:

-No mires, hija, no mires, mira hacia otro lado.-La niña dirige su mirada hacia una banco donde hay una pareja.

-Niña P.C.I :Mami, mami, qué hacen ese nene y esa nena????!!- la madre vuelve la cara con lentitud y casi le da un patatús, al ver que los dos jóvenes están besándose apasionadamente, pero ya pasando el límite (vamos, casi dándose el lote XD). Le tapa los ojos y los oídos a la niña y dice bien alto cuando pasan a su lado:

-Iros a un hotel, que no es tan caro!!!!- La parejita se interrumpe un momento, pero en cuanto se marcha la señora siguen con sus quehaceres. (Hay gente para todo XD). Los chicos se detuvieron al pasar ante la pareja, ya que el chico llevaba gafas y era castaño y alto.

-Es imposible que ese sea el capitán- dijo Oishi en cuanto vio la situación de ambos miembros de la pareja.

-Hay un 0,00000001 de posibilidades de que este sea el buchou con la chica que vimos antes.- confirmó Inui.

-Sí, además, Shu nunca haría eso- Mizu se dio cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata. Todos la miraban interrogantes y sus amigas se partían de risa.

-Quién es Shu???-preguntó Momo.

-Shu es esa chica??? n.n- Syusuke ya se olía algo de eso, aunque de momento no sabía que tenía que ver Mizu con Shu. Mientras Mizu era bombardeada a preguntas por Ann, Kaori logró encontrar la forma de desviar la atención de los demás para salvar a su amiga.

-Ey, mirad!!! Se van a meter en aquel restaurante!!- al final, con la guerra de miradas, lo de espiar a Tezuka, y demás, ya se había hecho casi la hora de cenar. Todos miraron en la dirección que indicaba la chica, que en ese momento intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad con Mizu. Y en ese momento, sucedió la cosa más INCREÍBLE en toda la historia de la humanidad, el buchou…SONRIÓ!!!!

-Cara de todos: o.O…

- o.Ó…

- ô.Ô…

-O.O…

-Ô.Ô- aquello no podía estar sucediendo, su inalterable capitán, su buchou, el hombre de hielo llamado Kunimitsu Tezuka…HABÍA SONREÍDO!!!!!

-Hacía tiempo que no veía sonreír así a Kunimitsu -comentó el subcapitán alegre. Inui apuntaba algo en su libreta, y Ann miraba boquiabierta a Tezuka.

-Jujuju!!! Esto tengo que contárselo a mi hermanito!!!!- dijo alegre la chica. Ambos (entiéndase, Tezuka y Shu) iban cogidos de la mano, aunque, seguramente debido al carácter de los dos, no hacían muchas muestras de amor en público, pero parecía que se lo pasaban bien. Nadie podía negar que aquellos dos fueran novios, y les estaban espiando en una cita (W: eso no está bien!!! B: un poco de respeto!! XD).

-Y bueno, así es, Shu y vuestro buchou son novios. Algo más que queráis saber?? n.n- dijo mirando a Mr (para abreviar mister) Happy.

-Mmmm…sip, de qué la conoces???? n.n- Kaori y Yuhi le dirigieron una mirada de…"ERES UN COTILLA!! Ò.Ó". Aunque no era el único que esperaba la respuesta, pues Ann, Sakuno, Momo y Eiji también la miraban expectantes.

-Su nombre completo es Tatsumiya Shuzuko X3- todos la miraban con la boca por el suelo, excepto los que no sabían o habían olvidado su apellido- Exacto, es mi hermana, a qué es guapa??? n.n – Sadaharu escribía ahora a toda velocidad en su libreta, y Fuji recopilaba la información en su mente…

-_" Ammm…con qué esta es la hermana de Mizu…**No te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?? **Sí, solo reflexiono n.n **Eres irritante!! Ya podrías gritarme o enfadarte, como hacen los demás!!! ò.ó **No tengo ninguna intención de llevarme mal con mi conciencia n.n **Buaaaaa!!! Por qué a mí???!!! Por quéeeeee??!! ToT Por qué siempre estás sonriendo???!!**_ **_TToTT_**–el chico apunta mentalmente: _"Objetivo nº 5: Fastidiar a mi conciencia, CUMPLIDO"_ y sonríe con satisfacción_ – Y bueno, volviendo a lo mío, es una información interesante…verdad?? n.n **Hmp…(totalmente deprimida)** Bueno, no importa! Esta Mizu es una caja desorpresas!!! n.n" _– Todos los demás estaban mirando a la pareja que charlaba tranquilamente en una mesa.

-Bueno, ya habéis averiguado lo que queríais, no??? Ahora deberíamos irnos y dejarles un poco de intimidad, verdad chicas??!- Miró a Kaori y a Yuhi que observaban a su hermana y a su novio con brillitos en los ojos y con cara de: "Qué bonito es el amor!!! O" , pero asintieron resignadas. Se giró con cara de asco hacia Ann, buscando también su apoyo, pero ésta se encontraba un "poquito" ocupada…

-Ya podrías llevarme tú a cenar a restaurantes buenos!!! Deberías tratarme así!!! Se supone que somos novios, no???!!!!!!ò.ó - le reprochaba a Momoshiro, el cual no dejaba de repetirse para el mismo:

-_" Mierda, mierda, mierda!! No sé para que he venido!!! Soy idiota!! Ahora me tendré que gastar todos mis ahorros para llevarla a cenar algo que no sean hamburguesas!!! Mierda, mierda, mierda!!! ToT, adiós al PSP!!! TToTT **Bueno, no querrás qu se enfade, no???** No, claro que no!! La llevaré a un buen sitio y la trataré genial!!! Le demostraré cuánto la quiero!!! **Bueno, bueno no nos emocionemos…**u.uU, para qué hablas, entonces!!!"- _La chica se percató de que Mizu la miraba y dijo:

-Esto… sí… claro, deberíamos dejarles algo de intimidad!!-****asintió enérgicamente. En ese momento Momo se alegraba tremendamente de que la de los ojos verdes hubiera intervenido. Sakuno se apresuró en apoyar también a Mizu, de modo que al final se fueron, y aunque Fuji trató de sacar unas fotos, ésta se lo impidió. Y así, regresaron todos a sus casas.

B: bueno, hasta aquí el 7º cap.

W: esperamos que les haya gustado, aunque fue un poco corto!!n.n

B: y ahora las respuestas, como de costumbre…

**Harlett: **weno, akí tiens otro cap….sta vez sí que nos tardams…bufff….lo sntims!!!! En serio, gomen, gomen, gomen!!!! Jaja, pos ya sabs lo q acía el buchou, jeje. n.n Weno, asta otra, gracias x djar siempr reviews, intntarms actualizar qanto ants!!! Bss, t cuidas!

**yuky-san02: **sísísísísí…eso es lo único q se merec Tomorticia!!! Sntims el retraso, d verdad!!!!! Xao…1 bzot!! Muert a Tomorticia!!!!! juajuajua!!!

**Sango-Tsunade: **Sí, claro q seguirmos cn ls vengancits, aunk n st cap no pusims ninguna, pro tnmos n ment una…muajajajajaja!!!!!!! Weno, sntims la tardanza, n serio, gomen u///uU. Jane…bsits!!!! Cuídate!!! Muert a Tomorticia!!!

**daniela: **weno, no actualizams muy prnto, pro lo sntims, d vrdad …intntarems actualizr prnto…t gustó l cap???

**gabby21: **weno, sntims aber tardao tnto, n serio, pro tú ya sabs, q cn ls exámns y tl…q t lo pases bn n EEUU!!!!! Bzitz!!!

**Tsuki-chan : **Wa…la vrdad no actualizams nada prnto, lo sntims, gomen!! u//uU weno, nos alegrams d que t guste, x cierto, ers chilena?? S q white tien familia allí!! Bsots…t cuidas!!!

**kmilitachan : **weno, la dmora dl review no importa, pro las q los sntims soms nosotrs, uffff…gomen gomen…lo sntims!!!! Weno, ns alegrams q t gustara, y no t preoqps q tomorticia sufrirá..Y muxo…muajajajaj!!! Q t pareció l cap?? Weno…muxos bzitz!!! Tchuss!!

**Silvia: **weno…silvi…ya subims, ya subims cap…lo sntims, pro ya sabs…los exámns y tal… >England Weno, sigue djando reviews…xaoooo…bsits!!

**paty diabolica :** jajaja, paty diabolica, así t distinguims d la otra, no?? Weno, sta vez sí que tardams n actualizar, ufff….lo sentims, pro, ya sabs, los exámens… Weno, xfa, sigue leyendo nuestro fanfic!!! Plizi, weno, cuídate, y q pases un buen verano!! Diviértete!! Muxs bss!!

**Fetish: **hola, bueno, te contestamos en este cap, es que a ti no podemos responderte por mail, porque no lo has dejado. De todas formas, lo consultamos, y no está prohibido, además, hay mucha gente que lo hace. Entendemos que no dejaste el review con mala intención, pero creemos que las caritas no interfieren en la lectura, si no que ayudan a imaginarse la situación y le dan emotividad al relato, a parte, de momento, nadie se quejó, y hay mucha gente que las pone. En cuanto a nuestros comentarios, nos dijeron una vez que eran muy divertidos y que los siguiéramos poniendo, de modo que decidimos seguir el consejo. La narración es sencilla, de acuerdo, y somos conscientes, pero es que se trata de una historia cuyo contenido es, en gran parte, humorístico, por lo tanto, no pegaría el narrarlo de forma muy elaborada. Aún así, intentamos evitar las repeticiones y no escribir en un estilo demasiado sencillo, pero sin que se haga pesado, para poder amenizar la lectura, por ello no redactamos en un estilo demasiado recargado. De todas formas muchas gracias por el review.

**_B&W_**


	8. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

_B: Weno, qué tal van?? Aquí volvemos con el 8º cap.!!_

_W: Hola!!! Perdón por el retraso!! Tuvimos unos pequeños problemillas de distncia!! n.n''_

_B: Por lo mens esta vez no tardamos tanto...jeje XD_

_ACLARACIONES_:

Narración  
-_"pensamientos"_-  
-conversaciones-  
"_**conciencia o inners**_"

(aclaraciones nuestras, traducción o comentarios)  
oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº cambio de escena

_B: Así que una vez aclarado todo…_

_W: comencemos…esperamos que les guste!!! n.n_

Oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Todos regresaron a sus casas…

Volvieron todos juntos en el bus, que iba casi vacío.

Cuando se bajaron hubo una de esas extrañas coincidencias de la vida (B: ejem, ejem claro coincidencias de la vida ¬¬): como ya habíamos dicho, Eiji y Kaori vivían bastante cerca, por lo que marcharon en la misma dirección, lo cual tampoco resultaba tan raro, pero Mizu y Mr Happy también echaron a andar por la misma calle, para disgusto de la joven, y Ryoma y Sakuno se encaminaron hacia el mismo lugar. Mientras que Momo y Ann también se fueron juntos y de la mano, porque al chico le pillaba de camino la casa de Ann e iba a acompañarla, Yuhi y Kaidoh se habían visto obligados a caminar por la misma calle, ya que también sus viviendas estaban relativamente cerca pero mantenían una prudente distancia entre ellos, y Oishi, Inui y Taka iban charlando animadamente por la misma acera de una ancha avenida.

CON EIJI Y KAORI

-Nyaaa!! Fue divertido espiar al buchou, verdad Kao-chan??!-dijo el neko sonriente, como siempre.

-Sí, pasé un buen rato, pero deberías mejorar un poco tus técnicas de espionaje, especialmente en lo que respecta a la discreción y el "camuflaje", por así llamarlo! o.n-comentó ella con una mirada pícara.

-Tú crees???-preguntó Kikumaru con expresión confundida, parecía que estuviera diciendo _"De veras?? Pues no sé que es lo que pude hacer mal…"_. Kaori soltó una carcajada y le miró con aire divertido.

-_"Nunca cambiará, jaja!! Pero igualmente, aunque puede que tenga que madurar un poco…__**Ejem, puede...un poco????!!**__ Ya estamos molestando, no?? ò.ó __**Me tenías un poco abandonada, ya era hora, no te parece??**__ No, no me lo parece, y además tú no tienes nada que opinar!!__** Ya, bueno, lo que tú digas!! Eres una aburrida, podrías charlar un poco!!!ò.ó **_– parecía que la chica había optado por ignorar a su inner-_ bueno, de todas formas me lo paso muy bien con él, es imposible aburrirse con alguien así!! -__** esta te la guardo…(se retira enfurruñada)**__"_- Entonces una musiquita interrumpió las cavilaciones de la joven, le era ligeramente familiar…

-_ Hakuna Matata, vive y deja viviiir. Lo más fácil eeees…._

-_"Es la canción de El Rey León!!_-pensó sorprendida-_ De dónde vendrá???"_-al descubrirlo se quedó perpleja e intentó reprimir su risa, pero no pudo, de modo que intentó disimularla con un poco de "tos repentina". El neko estaba sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su chándal (W: Ya se imaginan de donde venía la canción, no?) y se apresuraba a responder a la llamada.

-Diga???...Nyaaa!! C'est Naki!! Salut! Quelle bonne surprise!!! Ça va?? (Nyaaa!!! Es Naki !!! Hola!!! Qué sorpresa !!! Qué tal??)- Kaori estaba alucinada...No eran imaginaciones suyas...Eiji estaba hablando en francés!!! -...Oui, ça va (sí, estoy bien). Il y a longtemps qu'on ne parlait pas. Je suis très content de t'entendre (hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos. Estoy muy contento de poder hablar contigo)...moi aussi je veux te voir, tu me manques!!! (Yo también quiero verte, te hecho de menos !!!)...oh...Je suis desolé!!!! N' t'inquiète pas!! (Vaya, lo siento, no te preocupes!!!)... Il doit être fou si il t'a dit ça!!! (Debe de estar loco si te ha dicho eso !!!!)... Ouai!! (Sip !)... ...Mais, c'est vrai?? Ce n'est pas une blague????!! (De verdad ??? No es una broma ???)...Non, bien sûr que je veux te voir!!! (Claro que quiero verte !!!)...C'est magnifique!!!!! Je suis impatient!! Je ne peux pas attendre!! (Genial!!! Estoy impaciente!!! No puedo esperar más!!!)...J'irai te recevoir à l'aéroport! (Iré a buscarte al aeropuerto!)...À bientôt!!!! Bisous!! (Hasta pronto!!! Besos!!!)- El chico pulsó el botón de colgar con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y miró a la joven entusiasmado.

-A que no sabes qué???-Ella había comprendido la conversación ya que, tanto ella como sus amigas, hablaban perfectamente el francés debido al colegio, pero no se había enterado de nada.

-Qué???-dijo interesada.

- Nyaaaa!!Viene!!! Viene Naki!!!!-Ella le miró interrogante...

-_"Naki?? O.o Oye chico, que soy inteligente, pero lo de leer mentes..."_

-Sí, perdona, es que con la emoción...-se excusó él al ver la cara de su amiga (B: Ya, la emoción... sí, sí...XDD)-Pues, te acuerdas de la chica esa que te dije que me gustaba y que luego se fue a París???

-Ajá...-Kaori esperó pacientemente a que él continuará.

-Pues...-hizo una pausa dramática-se vuelve a vivir a Japón!!!

-Qué bien, no???!-La joven intentó parecer contenta, pero no sabía muy bien por qué no era capaz de compartir la alegría del chico...

-Sí, estoy súper emocionado!!! Quiero llamar a todos los compañeros que estábamos en su clase para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa!! Qué te parece???!!

-Es...una buena idea...-concedió ella.

-Podrías ayudarme!!!

-E-estoo... para el carro chico, no sé yo si…

-Claro que sí!! Tú eres una chica, y tenéis la misma edad!!! Podrías aconsejarme!! Porfaaa...-puso carita de perro abandonado.

-_"Ey!! Eso es trampa! Por qué no puedo resistirme a esa cara???! __**Es que no puedes resistirte a nada de lo que te pide...:P **__Mentira!!!ò.ó __**Vamos, reconócelo, eso es que te gusta! **__Para nada!!!!__Ò.Ó! pero qué dices???!!! Vale que sea mono, pero nada más!!! Es simplemente un amigo!!! __**Lo qué tú digas querida...**__ Acaso me estás dando la razón como a los tontos???! Ò.Ó __**Buena pregunta!! Puees, hombre...según como se vea...pero, dime, y por qué no debería hacerlo?? **__u.uUU"_- el chico la miraba aún con una expresión de súplica en sus enormes ojos. Ella no opuso mucha resistencia...

-Bueno...está bien...

-Gracias Kao-chan!!! Eres la mejor!!!!! o-el chico se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrechó calurosamente entre sus brazos. La cara de Kaori se tiñó de rojo y el corazón se le aceleró.

-_"Por qué me pasa esto??!!!! O.ó ..."_- pensó ella, tratando de encontrar una explicación a su reacción. El joven se separó sonriente

-Gracias Kao-chan!!! Eres la persona más buena del mundo!! - -Lo que faltaba!!! la cara de la joven se asemejaba más a un semáforo en rojo que al rostro de una persona. Entre la alegría de la buena noticia y los abrazos a Kaori, casi pasaron de largo el chalet de ésta, de modo que ella se detuvo en seco

-Uy!!!! Casi me paso!! Bueno, pues nada, hasta otra!!!-antes de darle tiempo a darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta, el neko se le acercó y le plantó dos cariñosos besos en las mejillas. Luego, se dio la vuelta y le gritó un enérgico "Adiós Kao-chan!!", al tiempo que le saludaba con la mano. Kaori se sonrojó más aún y se despidió con la mano mientras entraba en su casa.

CON MIZU Y MISTER HAPPY

Los dos estaban en silencio. Cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Fuji en Fujilandia y Mizu en Mizulandia con su MP3 encendido y un auricular en la oreja derecha. El chico se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Así que tu hermana es la novia de Tezuka n.n

-Aún no te había quedado claro Mister Happy??? – ella suspiró con hastío. Todos los titulares le habían hecho la misma pregunta – y porqué leches vienes por aquí???? Tu casa está para el otro lado ò.ó

-Vaya, tanto te importo que sabes hasta donde vivo n.n???

-Idiota creído ù.ú, si no tienes nada importante que decir… - se puso el otro casco y comenzó a andar más rápido para adelantarse a él. Fuji la miró sonriendo ampliamente. Luego la alcanzó y se puso a su lado de nuevo.

-Qué escuchas???n.n –Mizuko le ignoró ampliamente y, viendo que no le haría ni caso si continuaba hablando, le quitó el casco derecho y se lo colocó en su oreja.

-Oye!!!! Que haces??? – le miró molesta.

-Vaya, te gustan Los Akatsukis (B: sí, es el nombre de los malos de naruto, pero esque me encantan XDD)??? – ella asintió – son muy buenos.

-Sí, verdad??? A mí me encantan – sonrió ampliamente y Syusuke la miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que le sonreía así. Sin malicia ni odio (B: pero k mala k es Mizuko u.u)

-Fuiste al concierto en Tokio???

-Sí!!! Estuvo genial!!!! Aunque aquí en Japón no tienen muchos fans, había un montón de gente europea. Tú fuiste??

-No, no pude. No quedaban entradas, aunque me hubiera gustado ir.

-Pues mira, en cuanto salieron al escenario una loca les tiró un sujetador.

-En serio??

-Sí!! Jajaja, el pobre Sasori no sabía donde meterse, estuvo casi a punto de salir del escenario corriendo. – Mizu rió al recordarlo y procedió a contarle todo lo del concierto animada mientras Fuji la escuchaba sonriente. En eso llegaron a la casa de la chica la cual se puso a buscar algo en su mochila. –Mierda, no tengo las llaves. – llamó al telefonillo

-Sí?? – se escuchó una voz de niña pequeña

-Enana, soy Mizu, ábreme.

-Vale.

-Cuántos hermanos tienes Mizu???n.n – preguntó.

-Pues tengo dos pequeños y una mayor, por?? – al instante la puerta se abrió y apareció Shuzuko con cara de mala leche.

-MIZUUU!!!! COMO SE TE OCURRE ESPIARME EN MI CITA CON KUNI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!

-etto… lo siento?? – se encogió de hombros, aunque ocultaba su preocupación, por la cara que había puesto su hermana no le esperaba nada bueno – y como sabes que te espiábamos?? O.o

-juju, Kuni-chan – Fuji se reía por lo bajo y se apuntó mentalmente ese apodo para su capitán. Mientras, la pelea entre las hermanas continuaba.

-Ptse… sois los peores espías que he visto en mi vida, metíais un ruido…

-tampoco tanto ¬¬

-Noooo…. Excepto cuando os persiguió un perro, cuando rompisteis esa maceta, o cuando tu amiga Kyuketsuki y ese chico de la pañoleta se pusieron a gritar en medio de la calle… - Mizu y Fuji se rieron un poco recordando el incidente.

OºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºFLASH BACKºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Tezuka y la hermana de Mizu se habían parado en un kiosco a comprar un helado y, nuestros chicos les seguían de cerca. Kikumaru andaba algo alicaído ya que su maceta se había roto cuando un perro enano mutante y asesino (palabras textuales de Mizu) les había atacado y Kawamura le consolaba como podía. Momo y Ann iban mirando tiendas (bueno, Ann iba mirando tiendas mientras arrastraba a Momoshiro) Ryoma iba a su aire como siempre y hablaba de vez en cuando con Oishi. Kaidoh mantenía una interesante charla sobre peces con Sakuno. Kaori, Mizu, Yuhi, Fuji e Inui espiaban a la parejita (la cual ya se había dado cuenta de que era espiada). Inui había modificado sus gafas de forma que si apretabas un botoncito, salían unos prismáticos que te permitían ver de muy lejos y a la vez tenían cámara de fotos y una grabadora de voz, mientras iba tomando apuntes.

El caso, el incidente entre Kaoru y Yuhi se produjo algo después, cuando la pareja estaba sentada bajo un árbol…

Yuhi se hallaba buscando su _gloss_ (como decía ella) en el bolso, cuando vio que él (entiéndase, Kaidoh) se tumbaba bajo el mismo árbol, bastante cerca, y cerraba los ojos.

-_Ya está!!! Lo tengo a huevo!!!! Muajajaja! (insertar sonrisa maliciosa) __**Etto...qué vas a hacer?? **__Oh!! Ya estamos por aquí, no??! Ò.o __**Pueees...síii...o///o **__Pues, muy simple, le voy a quitar a Kai-Hebi, esa cosa hortera que lleva en la cabeza...juju! n.n __**Esto...**__Algo en contra, Doña Buenita?? __**Bueeeno...es que...no se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor esa pañoleta es muy importante para él??? **__Ô.ô __**Quiero decir, para él es como si fuera parte de su cuerpo...**__Anda, no digas idioteces!!! Cómo va a ser parte de su cuerpo esa COSA horrorosa??!!! Mira que eres rara, eh?? __**Yo...yo no soy rara! TToTT Tú eres una insensible!! **__Piérdete!!! ò.ó_-se inclinó sobre la víbora para quitarle su pañoleta-_** Noooo!!! Por favor!! No lo hagas!! No podré soportarlo!!!! TToTT**__- _suplica su inner llorando. Ella deshizo hábilmente el nudo y consiguió retirar la pañoleta del pelo del chico.

-_No entiendo por qué se empeña en llevarla, si tiene un pelo bonito!! O.o __**Buaaaaaaaa!!!! Insensibleeee!!! TToTT Buaaaaaaa!!!!! **__u.uU..._- de pronto, Kaidoh se levantó de un salto, como movido por un resorte. Se palpó el pelo y miró furioso a Yuhi, que se dirigía hacia una papelera con su querida pañoleta en la mano. Ella le vio enseguida y salió corriendo despepitada, pasó a toda leche por delante del puesto de helados donde se habían parado Shu y Tezuka y se detuvo un poco más allá. Cogió aire y le gritó al joven:

-No podrás cogerme!! Hoy no llevo tacones!!! o.n- Mizu, Kaori y Ann se miraron y rompieron a reír. Su amiga era de lo que no hay! Él aceleró el ritmo y Yuhi comenzó a correr de nuevo. En esto apareció Kamio, del Fudômine y saludó a Ann.

-Hola, Ann-chan!!- miró divertido a Kaidoh, que corría como un poseso- Parece que la víbora tiene problemas!! - Qué ocurre???- Ann procedió a relatarle lo ocurrido y el chico miró a Kaoru con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Salió corriendo él también y en dos segundos e situó a la altura de éste.

-Qué, víbora?? Problemas de rapidez???!-dijo con voz burlona.

-Fsssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! No estoy para bromas, Kamio!! Ò.Ó- repuso él, furioso.

-Bueno, yo la cojo, si quieres!! - SIGUE EL RITMOOO!!!!!!- empezó a correr a toda velocidad.

-Fsssshhhhhhhhhhh!! Ni hablar!!!! Es mía!!! La voy a mataaar!!! Ya verás, Kyuketsuki!!- se dispuso a intentar alcanzar al del Fudômine.

-Un poco de respeto a las damas, no???- dijo Kamio con sorna. Mientras, Yuhi temblaba por lo que se le venía encima: ya no podía más y tenía a dos locos corriendo detrás de ella y compitiendo para ver quién la despedazaba primero, aunque sin duda, prefería que ganase el chico nuevo, y parecía que así iba a ser. De cualquier forma, ella continuó corriendo como nunca.

De pronto, Kaidoh, con una fuerza que no sabemos de dónde sacó (B: Fue por su anhelada pañoleta, jaja! W: y además queda cool!! XDD) adelantó a Kamio, llegó como una exhalación hasta donde estaba Yuhi y se abalanzó sobre su pañoleta, y por consiguiente, sobre ella. Con lo que ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando él encima de la chica, que se sonrojó al verse en aquella situación. Kaidoh parecía no haberse dado cuenta, ya que concentraba toda su atención en la pañoleta. La había recogido del suelo y ahora la limpiaba cuidadosamente antes de colocársela. Yuhi le apartó de un empujón y se alisó la camiseta, enfadada.

-Podías haber tenido más cuidado, no, Kai-Hebi???! o.ó

-Fssshhh!! Tenías mi pañoleta-dijo la víbora como si eso lo explicara todo. (W: de hecho, lo explica).

-Y si me hubiera hecho daño de verdad??? Ò.Ó

-Fss...lo...lo siento...u//u-admitió al fin. Ella le miró satisfecha. En ese momento llegó Kamio y la ayudó a levantarse, pues aún estaba en el suelo. Él se giró hacia Kaidoh, que ya se había puesto la pañoleta.

-Te felicito, me ganaste. Pero te advierto que no corría al máximo- le sonrió y le tendió la mano, que Kaidoh estrechó demasiado fuertemente. Luego miró a Yuhi y le dijo:

-Siento no haberme presentado antes. Soy Kamio, del Fudômine. Deberías cogerle la pañoleta más a menudo!!- señaló al joven- Parece que es un buen ejercicio para su velocidad!!! Jaja! n.n-comentó riendo. Ella se presentó también, entre risas.

-_Este chico me cae verdaderamente bien!!! n.n_ – pensó Yuhi alegre. En seguida llegaron los demás. Kaori iba hablando con Ann y Mizu.

-Uauuu!!! Es increíble!! Ya había oído hablar de él, pero nunca le había visto correr. Es rapidísimo!!!!- iba diciendo Kaori maravillada.

-Sí, una vez que te acostumbras ya no te impresiona tanto.-respondió Ann sonriendo. Kaori se presentó y le comunicó su admiración.

-Gracias!! Yo también he oído hablar de ti, dicen que eres muy buena!!! Eres del Nadeku, no??- ella asintió sonrojada.- Un día iré a verte jugar, y de paso te enseñaré mi nivel máximo.-añadió Kamio, mientras Kaori abría mucho los ojos, asintiendo de nuevo. Luego Mizu y él se presentaron.

OºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºFIN DEL FLASH BACKºoºoºoºoºoººoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-...o cuando os aplastasteis contra el cristal de la cafetería en la que nos habíamos metido a comer algo, o cuando os metisteis todos en el cine e hicisteis la batalla campal de palomitas contra los de delante o cuando….

-Vale, vale lo he pillado – luego miró la cara de furia de su hermana y cogió aire – pero yo no quería ir, a mí me obligaron y me amenazaron de muerte, a que sí?? – se giró hacia Fuji en busca de apoyo, este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Razón no le falta n.n, el que se empeñó en ir fui yo – se inclinó hacia Shu – lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención molestar, solo sentía curiosidad.

-Bueno, si es así…¬¬ de esta te has librado. – Se giró para entrar – nos vemos chico, por cierto…. Kunimitsu me dijo que el mañana ibais a correr todos como castigo 60 vueltas de más además de las 50 de cada día, jeje. Suerte mañana -, entras Mizu??

-Ahora voy – Shu subió las escaleras y Mizu se quedó en frente de Fuji – Oye, muchas gracias por eso.

-No me las des n.n, yo he dicho la verdad.

-Bueno, de todas formas, gracias, no sabes de la que me has librado.

-No es nada – se dio la vuelta para marcharse – hasta mañana…Mizuko n.n

-Grrrrr ¬¬ cómprate un bosque y piérdete en él, Mr. Happy... y deja de sonreír!!!! – él sonrió ampliamente y se fue tarareando una cancioncilla mientras Mizu cerraba la puerta preguntándose por qué ahora el Mizuko no le sonaba tan mal. Mientras subía las escaleras se encontró con la sonrisa de su hermana mayor.

-Tu novio es muy guapo n.n

-No es mi novio ¬¬

-Ya, claro… pero aún así es muy guapo n.o

-Lo que tú digas u.uU – y con esas palabras se tiró al sofá a ver la tele.

VAMOS CON ANN Y MOMO

Los dos iban muy juntitos tomados de la mano y charlaban de lo que había pasado ese día….

-Qué romántica la cita de Tezuka con la hermana de Mizu, verdad??! n.n-dijo Ann, mirando a Momo, el cual se limitó a asentir sin mucho interés. Entonces ella frunció el ceño y volvió a la carga con lo de aquella tarde.

-Sí!! Pues sí que lo era!!! Al contrario que las nuestras!! No recuerdo que me hayas llevado nunca a comer a un restaurante, y eso pase...pero es que ni siquiera a tomar un helado!!!!!! Solo hamburguesas!!! Tus malditas hamburguesas!! Ò.Ó!!-esta vez parecía enfadada de verdad, Momo la miró sin saber muy bien que hacer. Corrió un poco para alcanzarla, puesto que había acelerado el paso y caminaba enfurruñada.

-Etto...Ann...yo...yo...-Momo estaba completamente rojo y las palabras no le salían- Lo-lo siento mucho!! o//o No pensé que no te gustaran las hamburguesas, y como tampoco me dijiste nada...-no pudo acabar porque la joven le interrumpió.

-Ya!! Pero podías haber pensado en hacer algún plan más romántico, no??!!!!-parecía indignada.-Si no dije nada fue porque pensé que te darías cuenta!!! ò.ó-Él la cogió de nuevo de la mano, aunque ella intentó soltarse.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, ya te he pedido perdón, no??! Ahora te quiero proponer algo: mañana aún es domingo, así que, aunque halla gente...que te parece un restaurante italiano???-la chica levantó la vista, y le miró incrédula.

-Pe-pero, podrás pagarlo?? Yo me conformaba con un helado!

-No te preocupes!!! Además, tengo que dejar las hamburguesas!!-bromeó el moreno. Ella le miró largamente y después le abrazó con fuerza. Su novio la cogió de la barbilla con suavidad y le apartó un mechón de la cara, luego, la besó dulcemente. Tras esto, siguieron andando y concretaron algunas cosas.

-Bueno, entonces te paso a buscar mañana a las nueve??

-De acuerdo-sonrió la hermana del capitán del Fudômine. Llegaron a la casa de ella y se despidieron con un fugaz, pero intenso beso. De modo que Momo continuó caminando en dirección a su calle.

CON KAIDOH Y YUHI:

-Por qué me sigues???? Ò.ó –Yuhi se había parado en medio de la calle y miraba ceñuda a Kaoru.

-Fshhhhhhhhhh!! No te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor mi casa es por aquí ¬¬?? -se cruzó de brazos. Llevaban todo el camino andando uno en una acera y el otro en la otra. Ahora se gritaban cada uno desde su respectivo lado haciendo que muchos paseantes paseadores que paseaban paseando por el paseo (XDD) les miraran asustados.

- no eres tan importante, chica. –los paseantes paseadores que paseaban paseando por el paseo se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a comentar en susurros muy audibles:

P. P. P. P. P. 1(paseante paseador que pasea paseando por el paseo 1): Mírales que monos, las peleas en una pareja son lo que luego mantiene vivo el amor.

P. P. P. P. P. 2: Si yo les contara la de peleas que tuve con mi novio a su edad…

P. P. P. P. P. 1: La comprendo perfectamente, las peleas entre enamorados son muy normales a estas edades.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron profundamente, luego se miraron entre ellos, luego miraron a los paseantes paseadores que paseaban paseando por el paseo y gritaron a la vez mientras se señalaban:

-NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE ESTA MAÑANA!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó NO SOMOS PAREJA Y ODIO A ESTE/A TÍO/TÍA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se volvieron a mirar con odio. Los paseantes paseadores que paseaban paseando por el paseo se marcharon indignados por lo "maleducados que eran los jóvenes de hoy en día".

Yuhi y Kaidoh continuaron caminando paralelamente hasta que la chica tuvo que cruzar. Los dos se encontraron en frente del mismo edificio y se miraron horrorizados, sobre todo cuando ambos sacaron un montón de llaves. Yuhima se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-No me digas que vives aquí...

-Fshhhhh...o.o – se encogió de hombros – vale, no te lo digo.

-¬¬U en qué piso?? – rezó mentalmente para que no fuera el suyo.

-El 1º B –él la miró con miedo – y tú???

-En el 5º C – Los dos suspiraron aliviados y entraron en silencio. Yuhi se paró frente al ascensor y Kaidoh se dispuso a subir las escaleras. La morena sonrió maliciosamente y saltó sobre la víbora para quitarle la pañoleta.

-Se puede saber qué haces!!!!!!????

-Qué, no es obvio ¬¬??? El contraataque!!! Mi segundo intento!! ò.o – luego le dedicó una sonrisa radiante (qué le vamos a hacer, la chica tiene cambios de humor repentinos) – estás mucho más guapo sin la pañoleta.

Se giró para dar al botón del ascensor sin percatarse del enorme sonrojo que se había apoderado del joven. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella entró diciendo adiós con la mano.

-Tú estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes – murmuró Kaidoh para sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras, Yuhi lo escuchó con toda claridad y se apoyó en la pared del ascensor más roja que un tomate, con el corazón a mil y preguntándose que rayos le pasaba.

CON RYOMA Y SAKUNO

Sakuno caminaba con la mirada gacha, los cortos cabellos cubriéndole los ojos y las mejillas bastante sonrojadas. Maldecía mentalmente por la "desgracia" de que su casa pillara de camino al Príncipe del Tenis y se recordaba una y otra vez sus reglas de oro, para colmo, su conciencia había decidido que ese momento era el ideal para estarse calladita. Y pensar que antes habría vendido a su abuela (es una forma de hablar) por que un momento como ese se produjera y ahora deseaba con toda su alma que acabara rápido.

Por su parte, nuestro principito miraba hacia otro lado con la gorra cubriéndole el rostro y algo "acalorado". Él no deseaba llegar a su casa. Su padre le había llamado diciendo que "una loca chillona con complejo de altavoz andante" le andaba buscando, lo que significaba que su novia quería pasar otra tarde romántica. Metió las manos en los bolsillos buscando algo cortante: un hilo, un trozo de… bueno, un trozo de algo indefinido, una piedra, su móvil, su cartera y una tapa de un boli. La tapa de boli serviría como arma homicida???? Esperaba que sí, ya que si Tomoka le encontraba solo había dos vías de escape: el suicidio o el asesinato. (XDD Qué radical se nos volvió.)

Una vez solucionado el problema de Tomoka, sentía ese silencio demasiado incómodo. A Ryoma le gustaba el silencio, pero en ese momento quería escuchar la voz de Ryuzaki tartamudear su nombre, se sorprendió de desear eso, pero no podía negarlo. Por eso mismo se estrujaba los sesos buscando un tema de conversación. De repente una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza.

-Dime, Ryuzaki – la joven alzó la cabeza – te estás entrenando al tenis con los sempais y esas chicas del Nadeku, no??

-Sí…

-Y... qué tal??

-Bien.

-Juegan bien???

-Pues… Kao-chan es muy buena y Ann-chan también.

-Ya veo… - se volvió a hacer el silencio. Era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas. Antes era Ryuzaki la que comenzaba una conversación con él, y era él el que sólo contestaba lo mínimo y necesario. Que irónico.

En eso llegaron a la casa de la castaña rojiza y ella se giró para despedirse. Ryoma solo asintió todavía metido en sus pensamientos.

-Etto… Echizen…

-Dime

-Tú….etto….bueno… - Sakuno se maldijo mentalmente por titubear de esa forma tan vergonzosa, cogió aire – me preguntaba si querrías jugar un partido con migo algún día – Ryoma estuvo a punto de negarse, esa chica no solía jugar muy bien. Pero luego recordó con quién daba clases y sonrió de medio lado.

-Mada mada dane, no podrás ganarme – dijo tras asentir. Sakuno sonrió tan ampliamente que hizo sonrojar al chico.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada – ella se giró para entrar en su casa – hasta mañana

-Adiós.

Ryoma siguió de camino a su casa, ya le faltaba poco para llegar, casi nada. Tan solo subir las escaleras y ya estaría allí. Sólo un poco más. Puso un pié en el escalón y escuchó un grito desgarrador. Un grito que habría hecho que Voldemort se cagara del susto y que a Orochimaru se le cayera la peluca. Un grito que habría hecho huir al mismísimo Líder del Akatsuki. El grito de Tomoka…

-CARAMELITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! – Ryoma trató de ignorarla, pero la cacatúa se le subió a la espalda. – me has echado de menos???? – El chico metió la mano en el bolsillo pero….

MIERDA!!!!!!!!!!!!! La tapa del boli había desaparecido, otro grito se escuchó en la noche.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CASA DE KAORI:

La castaña estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando al techo. A su lado estaba su guitarra, tanto ella como Mizuko la tocaban bastante bien, pero ese día no quería tocarla y eso era muy extraño…

Se incorporó un poco y sacó del cajón de su mesilla una foto en la que aparecía un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azul intenso y bastante guapo. Ese chico era Takeo, el chico que le gustaba de su clase. Se quedó mirando la foto y pensando en él, pero poco a poco la cara del neko del Seigaku invadía su mente. Recordó algunas frases del chico: "Vuelve a vivir a Japón!!!", "Estoy muy emocionado!!!", "Tú podrías ayudarme!!!", "Sabes?? A mi también me gustaba una chica, pero se fue a vivir a París". Esa última era la que más se le repetía.

-_"Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. qué me pasa????...por qué tengo ganas de asesinar a la tal Naki sin conocerla????????????????????????????... Cómo le puede gustar a Eiji una chica con nombre de comida italiana?????? Ó.ò Y por qué me molesta tanto????? A mí que más me da!!! Por mí que el chico este salga con ella, y que sean felices!" _Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. No era una lágrima de tristeza, sino de rabia y de impotencia. "_Y ahora porqué leches estoy llorando???? Si a mí no me importa… Ni siquiera lloré cuando Takeo se declaró a la Barbie Guarra…no será que…??? NO!!! Es imposible, solo le conozco desde hace una semana y media…" _cogió su almohada y comenzó a pegarle puñetazos "_Maldita Naki!!!! Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!!!!!!!!! Y maldito Eiji por confundirme tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ luego soltó por fin a la pobre almohada (que suspiró aliviada) y enterró la cabeza en ella.

Así se quedó un rato maldiciendo en todos los idiomas a la tal Naki. Una vez se hubo deshecho de toda la furia que sentía se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente el teléfono. Luego lo cogió y marcó rápidamente el número.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIII-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Sí?? – una voz de niña pequeña se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Oh! hola Sora-chan, puedes pasarme con Mizu, porfa???

-Claro!! De parte de quién?

-Soy Kaori.

-Vale – Kaori escuchó unos gritos – MIZUUUUUUUUUUU, AL TELÉFONOO!!!!!!

-QUIEN ES???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – esa debía ser Mizu.

-KAO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-VOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ahora se pone.

-Ya, quiero decir, vale o//o… - la chica ya no se sorprendía de los gritos, en casa de Mizu eran normales. Al instante su amiga se puso al teléfono.

-Wolas!!!! Que tal, Kao???

-Mal… - dijo la chica – tengo un little problem.

-Un segundo – escuchó una puerta cerrarse – bueno, ya estoy en mi cuarto. Que pasa??

-Es que… creo que…. Bueno….yo…. no sé si me gusta Eiji.

-….

-Mizu???

-…y Takeo??

-No sé, es extraño… siento que Takeo ya no es importante, pero no es seguro que me guste Eiji.

-Entiendo, piensas que solo sientes eso hacia él porque sufriste una desilusión cuando Takeo se declaró a la Barbie Guarra delante de toda la clase y el primero que te consoló fue Eiji. Por lo tanto temes estar confundiendo la amistad con el amor y por si fuera poco piensas que no ha pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que te guste una persona. – Kaori escuchó sorprendida.

-Vaya, es justo lo supiste???

- Últimamente me ha dado por la psicología XP... y además me leo los libros romanticones de mi hermana.

-Jaja, ya veo. De todas formas yo no le gusto…

-Pero cómo no le ibas a gustar???? – Mizu parecía enfadada – Kaori, eres guapa, inteligente, divertida, interesante, juegas de vicio al tenis, y eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido….

-Gracias….

-De gracias nada ò.ó, es la verdad

-Pero a él le gusta otra…. – contuvo las lágrimas con algo de esfuerzo.

-Cómo lo sabes?? – Kaori se lo contó todo – y vuelve a Japón??

-Sí…

-Vaya…. Kaori, estás llorando??

-No…. – dijo ella, conteniéndolas.

-No llores Kao-chan, tú no sueles llorar… esa es Yuhi – Kaori sonrió. Sabía que su amiga trataba de animarla.

-Mizu…

-Sí??

-Gracias.

-De nada, tienes suerte de que no esté yo ahí…

-Por???

-Porque habrías muerto asfixiada por mi abrazo de oso XDDD –las dos rieron y luego pasaron a charlar de cualquier cosa hasta bastante tarde (cuando las madres llegaron desesperadas por la factura que les esperaba).

Kaori se durmió enseguida mientras Mizu pensaba en que tenía que hacer algo por ella. Lo primero sería saber que sentía Eiji hacia Naki y hacia Kaori, luego lo que sentía Naki hacia Eiji y por último ejercer de Cupido para su amiga. Aquello iba a ser divertido, pero necesitaba ayuda experimentada que conociera al otro sujeto del estudio: Eiji.

Oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Era miércoles por la tarde. Los alumnos del Seigaku salían de la escuela para dirigirse al club, a su casa a estudiar, o simplemente a perder el tiempo.

Los miembros del club de tenis del Seigaku se dirigían a los vestuarios para cambiarse y así comenzar con el duro entrenamiento que les preparaba Inui. Se pusieron el chándal deprisa debido a la nueva norma de su capitán: quien tardara más de 3 minutos en cambiarse corría 10 vueltas extra y debía beberse una de las nuevas creaciones de Inui, un jugo de color morado con la espuma verde.

Al legar a las pistas vieron a dos chicas delante de las puertas. Los titulares las reconocieron. Que estaban haciendo Mizu y la novia de Tezuka en frente de las pistas??. También se sorprendieron por el atuendo deportivo de la última. Iba vestida enteramente de blanco, con una falda de tenis y una muñequera blanca. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y traía una raqueta verde en la mano derecha. Por su parte, Mizu vestía el uniforme del colegio, una falda corta de tablas, a cuadros negros y morados, un polo blanco de manga corta y unos calcetines morados, junto con unos zapatos negros. Llevaba un moño sujeto con orquillas de colores y un collar con una estrella.

-Qué haces aquí, Shu?? –dijo el bouchu. La joven señaló a su hermana y se encogió de hombros.

-Mizu me dijo que iba a venir, así que la he acompañado – luego le sonrió con dulzura – además quería ver a mi novio, te molesta?? – Tezuka se sonrojó un poquito, sí, como lo oyen (bueno, en este caso leen), se SONROJÓ y luego él también sonrió (Aish…. Como cambia el amor a la gente)

-Para nada….si quieres, cuando terminemos te hecho un partido.

-Por mí perfecto – los miembros del club estaban con la boca por los tobillos y miraban a su capitán como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro.

-Quién es ese y qué ha hecho con nuestro capitán??? – le susurró Horio a Ryoma, este se limitó a decir:

-Mada mada dane….(XD) – Tezuka les miró ceñudo y luego se giró hacia Mizu.

-Tú que haces aquí??? Eres una de las amigas de Ryuzaki y de la hermana de Tachibana, no??

-Jo! Cuñi, no seas tan borde conmigo.

-Cuñi?? – el pobre capitán estaba algo confundido.

-Claro – abrazó a Shu y le dio un beso en la mejilla – soy la hermana menor de tu querida novia… por lo tanto eres mi cuñado, de cuñado, Cuñi X3

-En serio eres su hermana?? – las miró, no se parecían en nada. Las dos asintieron. – entiendo…. Es un placer Tatsumiya.

-Venga ya! Estamos en familia cuñi!! Dime solo Mizu, vale??

-Hmp – los chicos ahora sí que estaban chocados, era la conversación más larga que habían visto por parte de su capitán. –y qué haces aquí??

-Oh!! cierto! – se giró hacia Fuji -necesito hablar seriamente contigo Fuji – todos se sorprendieron de que le llamara por su nombre – después del entrenamiento vamos juntos a casa, vale?? – el chico se sorprendió de ello, pero no lo demostró.

-De acuerdo, si quieres puedes esperar en la biblioteca, luego iré a buscarte.

-Por cierto Mizu, no tenías mañana un examen de historia del arte?? – su hermana la miró con cierto reproche – deberías estudiar más.

-Ya me lo sé ¬¬ - se giró a Mister Happy – de acuerdo, te espero estudiando en la biblioteca, pero donde está??

El capitán mandó a Ryoma para acompañarla. El chico asintió de mala gana y la guió hasta la sala. Shuzuko se quedó mirando el entrenamiento tras ser presentada al equipo. Entre Ryoma y Mizuko se estableció un silencio incómodo hasta que finalmente el príncipe lo rompió.

-Qué tal va Ryuzaki???

-Ha mejorado mucho, por??

-Nada, solo sentía curiosidad – se tapó un poco con la gorra.

-Y tú qué tal con la To-moco Patada?? X3

-Es Tomoka Osakada u.uUU

-Es lo mismo... es tu novia, no???

-Es solo una apuesta.

-Una apuesta?? – Mizu le miró extrañada. Ryoma, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso más rojo que un tomate, parecía que iba a entrar en combustión espontánea XDD.

-Olvida lo que dije! No ha ninguna apuesta!! – dijo a toda prisa – esta es la biblioteca – luego se marchó corriendo dejando a la chica sonriendo maliciosamente en la puerta.

-Así que una apuesta, eh???? Interesante ¬u¬

Entró en la pequeña sala repleta de libros, se sentó en una mesa y se puso a estudiar. Pasó el tiempo, 2 horas, y llegó Fuji. La vio muy concentrada en su libro y sonrió maliciosamente. Se situó detrás de ella y susurró en su oreja.

-Nos vamos, Mizu??

-AH!!!!! – la chica pegó tal bote que tiró todas sus cosas al suelo, Fuji se reía a carcajada limpia. – no ha tenido gracia ù////ú

-Oh, sí que la ha tenido n.n – luego los dos se agacharon a recoger las cosas bajo la mirada de odio profundo que les dirigió la profesora que se ocupaba de la biblioteca. Fuji recogió varios papeles llenos de esquemas, bueno, eran la primera parte un esquema, luego un dibujo tachado y luego otra vez el esquema. Sonrió. Al parecer la chica tenía problemas para concentrarse. Se los dio.

-Gracias – dijo ella guardándolos en una carpeta bastante caótica, luego abrió la mochila y guardó a presión el libro. Como estaban prácticamente a final de curso, los cargaban de deberes. Luego se la colgó a la espalda.

-Qué querías decirme n.n???

-u.uUUU pues verás….

**B&W**

-W: weno, aquí termina el cap. 8. Qué les ha parecido??

-B: Esperamos que les haya gustado! n.n Este era un poco más largo...XD

-W: Jooooooo!!!! Se acaban las vacaciones!!!!!!!!! Buaaaaaaa!!!!!! ToT

-B: Y empieza el cole!!!!!!!!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TToTT

-B&W: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT-TT

-W: de todas formas, mientras no empiecen los exámenes, esperamos poder escribir seguido...

-B: x desgracia no tenemos tiempo de responder, pero

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS SOIS GENIALES!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. El movil mutante

**Capítulo IX-Karupin, conciencias salidillas y el misterio del móvil mutante**

B: hola de nuevo!!! Aquí volvemos con el 9º cap...

W: uau!! Nunca pensamos que sta historia pasaría de los 10 caps, porque como la tenemos que escribir juntas, es más difícil actualizar.

B: pero parece que sí que va a haber más de 10 al final...jeje!

W: bueno, lo malo es que ya hemos empezado el cole...buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! TToTT

B: así que intentaremos subir el próximo cap antes de que tengamos demasiados deberes!!!

W: pero no se preocupen que aunque tengamos toneladas de exámenes seguiremos subiendo los caps...aunque tal vez no muy rápido u.uUU

Ryoma: no entiendo por qué tendrían que preocuparse...sería más bien un milagro para la humanidad!

W&B: Calla!!! ¬¬

Ryoma: u.uUUU

W: ahora sí...por fin XDD

ACLARACIONES: 

Narración   
-conversaciones-

"_pensamientos"_  
_**"conciencia o inners" **_

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº cambio de escena

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

Mizu y Fuji caminaban por un parque de alfombras voladoras con monos rubios encima que bailaban con los extraterrestres y los gnomos el hula prohibido. Era un paisaje paisajístico precioso.

-Qué querías decirme Mizuko? n.n

-Bueno…verás…es que…u//u- Mizu se quedó un poco cortada porque no sabía como empezar.

-Sí??? n.n-la animó a que continuara con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pueees…tú conoces a una tal Ñoqui, Taki…o Daqui…bah, no sé, alguna con nombre de comida italiana??! -.

-Naki? n.n

-Esasto!!

-Vale, y?? n.n

-Antes que nada…TE IMPORTARÍA DEJAR DE SONREÍR!!!!!!!!?? Ò.Ó Grrrr!!

-No! n.n-sonrió aún más ampliamente. (W: es eso posible?? XD)

-Grrrrrrr!!...Bueno, el caso es que me enteré de que…etto…pos…que esa Naki se vuelve a vivir a Japón y…bueno, tú que sabes de eso???

-Pues que se vuelve, por? n.n

-Vale, eso ya lo sé yo, gracias!! ù.ú

-Bueno, pero por qué quieres saberlo??

-Pueess…etto…eeh…curiosidad??

-Ahh…vale, si es por eso…n.n-Mizu le miró atenta y expectante- No me vale!! Yo no pico:P- miró a la chica con cara pícara. Mizu le cogió del cuello de la camisa, y sus caras quedaron separadas por tan solo un par de centímetros. Ella le miró amenazadoramente.

-O me lo dices o morirás despellejado!!! Muajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!! (insertar cara de maníaca perdida).

-Ahhh! Ya sé, te gusta Eiji!!! n.n-respondió él tranquilamente. La joven le soltó rápidamente, como si quemara.

-Pero qué dices!!!!!

-No, si lo entiendo. La verdad es que es muy mono!!

-Qué no!! Que te digo que no es eso!!!!! ò.ó

-Venga, Mizuko, no importa! No tengas vergüenza!!! Yo te ayudaré a conquistarle!!!! n.n

-QUÉ-TE-DI-GO-QUE-NO-ES-ESOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ù.ú -Mizu había levantado su nivel de voz al de Tomorticia. (B: joder…pues eso ya es decir!!)

-Vale, vale…ya pasó, ya pasó n.n- le acarició tiernamente el pelo a la chica.

-Para!!-le gritó ella apartándole la mano bruscamente.-Bueno, tú ganas…Te lo diré… verás, es que…Kaori, mi amiga- le miró.

-Sé perfectamente quien es, Mizuko n.n

- …bueno…pues ella…cree que…puede ser que…le guste Eiji…-él abrió los ojos (B & W: Incredible!!!) y la miró con interés- y…yo me preguntaba…si tú podrías ayudarme a evitar que él vuelva a enamorarse de esa Naki…

-Vamos, impedir que salgan juntos…

-Más o menos…

-Mizuko, no puedes cambiar los sentimientos de Eiji, si hay suerte, ya no le gustará Naki n.n

-Qué??? Pe-pero, y Kao-chan??! No podrías ayudarme aunque sea un poquitín. --sonrió de forma amable, vamos, imitando la sonrisa del chico.

-Naturalmente que…no n.n

-CÓMO???!!!!!! Ò.Ó

-Que se jodan un ratito…n.n- la chica estaba impresionada, nunca había visto esa faceta de Fuji.

-Tú lo que eres es un idiota, Mr Happy!!!! ò.ó

-Genial…pues insultándome no vas a conseguir que te ayude…

-Vale…y qué tengo que hacer, suplicarte???-dijo con tono burlón.

-Sí! n.n

-Quéeee???? O.o

-Lo que has oído n.n

-pe-pero…

-bueno, Naki y Eiji no hacen tan mala pareja

-ARGHHHH!!!! VALE!!! – bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y pensaba en la mejor manera de matar lenta y dolorosamente al joven que tenía delante. - E-etto…Mr. Happy, tú-tú…po-podrías ayudarme con lo de Eiji y Kaori??- soltó finalmente.

-Fuji

-Ehh??

-F-U-J…

-Ya sé como se escribe Fuji!!! ò.ó

- Pues eso, que me llamo Fuji, no Mr Happy n.n

-Ufff…-aquello iba a resultarle extremadamente difícil- Fu-Fu-Fuji…tú…podrías ayudarme con el asunto???-consiguió decirle.

-No n.n

-CÓMO???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Jajajaja!!! Era broma XDD!!! n.n- el joven disfrutaba verdaderamente fastidiándola.

-Ù.Ú

-Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas n.n- ella se sonrojó un poco- y aún más cuando te sonrojas! n.n- el rostro de la chica adquirió un estupendo color tomate y frunció el ceño.

-Para de burlarte de mí, quieres???

-Yo no me burlo n.n

-Ya, claro, lo que tú digas ¬¬ - le miró desconfiadamente – bueno, me ayudarás o no???

-Bueno n.n, será divertido – la cara de Mizuko se iluminó con una sonrisa – qué necesitas???

-Jujuu ¬u¬ - ahora cambió la sonrisa por una más maquiavélica – trata de descubrir que siente Eiji, pero hazlo de forma discreta, no queremos que el enemigo (Naki) se entre de lo que tramamos.

-De acuerdo mi general! n.n

-Bien, cuando sepamos los sentimientos del individuo A (Eiji) con respecto al individuo B (Kaori) y al enemigo (Naki) trazaremos un plan de tres pasos como máximo para conseguir el objetivo final, entendido soldado?? –Mizu apuntaba todo lo que iba diciendo en una libretilla.

-A sus órdenes!!! n.n

-No quiero que tomemos rehenes en esta batalla!!!! Debemos exterminar al enemigo sin que quede rastro de él!!!!!!!!!!!!!, lo reduciremos a polvo y esparciremos sus restos sobre la faz de la tierra!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! XDDDDDD

-Emmm, Mizuko, creo que estás desvariando UUn.n

-MUAJAJJAJAJJAJA….. oh! jejeje, lo siento n.nUUU, es que ayer vi Troya unas cinco veces y...claro!

-Cinco veces???

-Sí…- a Mizu se le caía la baba y tenía la mirada perdida.

-Amm…Troya es esa en la que actúa Brad Pitt???

- …Brad Piiiitt…Brad Piiitt -repetía Mizu sin cesar, de modo que Fuji, preocupado, se la llevó a su casa para que descansara.

CON SAKUNO

Sakuno estaba tendida en su cama, mirando al techo. Pensaba en la conversación que había mantenido con Ryom…perdón, Echizen, la otra tarde…había logrado pedirle que jugara un partido contra ella!!! Y lo más importante…había aceptado!! n.n La chica estaba de lo más contenta.

-_"Jajajaja!!! Por fin!! En cuanto gane a Echizen, me dejará de gustar del todo!!! Y, en cuanto me deje de gustar…del todo…seré LIBRE!!!! Jejeje!! n.n __**Ya, pero para ganarle tienes que entrenar…**__Ya lo sé!! Entrenaré duro, y así podremos ganarle!!!! __**Bien!!!!!!! Por fin dejará de gustarte ese idiota cuyo cerebro consiste en una pelota de tennis!! - **__No es idiota!!! __**Sakuno…**__Vale, vale…pero no creo que su cerebro sea redondo y amarillo…__**Te apuesto a que sí!! ;P **__Jaja!! No seas mala!! __**Bueno, hablando de entrenar…hoy no tienes entrenamiento?? **__Nop, Kao-chan está ocupada hoy…__** Ammm…podrías intentar hacer algo tú sola…**__Tienes razón!! Tal vez pueda…"_

De manera que se puso su chándal, que consistía en una falda pantalón blanca con dos rayas diagonales de color azul metálico y una camiseta de color azul metálico con un nueve blanco en la espalda, así como los bordes. También llevaba unos calcetines blancos y se sujetaba su cabello, desde hacía poco corto, con una cinta del color de su camiseta. Se puso sus deportivas blancas y su muñequera, y salió de casa con la raqueta al hombro.

Cunado llegó a las pistas del CTC (Club de Tennis China) enseñó su tarjeta de socia y buscó alguien con quien jugar. No hubo suerte. Se situó en frente de una pared, dibujó una cruz en ella, luego se puso a una determinada distancia y comenzó a golpear a la pelota intentando que esta diera siempre en la cruz. Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Así pasó un buen rato tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando atentamente.

Ryoma había decidido ir a las pistas a jugar un rato para despejarse, pues en los últimos días había estado un poco distraído. No sabía por qué no podía sacarse a la nieta de su entrenadora de la cabeza. Desde que la joven le había pedido jugar contra él un partido no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Suspiró tratando de despejarse y se dirigió hacia una pista vacía, cuando vio una cara familiar jugando en la pista de al lado…era Ryuzaki!! La verdad es que había mejorado mucho…no lo hacía nada mal!!! De pronto, se fijó en la joven, su rostro, sus piernas, sus brazos (B: pervertido ¬¬)…era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero se quedó algo embobado por la delicadeza y gracia de sus movimientos (B: ya, ya, la gracia de los movimientos W: ahora se dice así XDDD).

-_"Hay que ver como ha crecido Ryuzaki últimamente…y con el corte de pelo está ya casi irreconocible…Está muy…__**desarrollada??? n.o **__No!! Simplemente parece menos infantil!!! o///o __**Y tanto!! Y está hecha una mujer…vaya piernas!! **__Calla!!! u///u Hay que centrarse!!_- Sakuno se agachó para recoger una pelota y Ryoma observó sus ágiles movimientos (W: ejem, ejem)…ya no era aquella niña tímida y patosa- _**Pues yo creo que así nos centramos muy bien…jeje!!! (insertar cara pervertidilla de la conciencia) **__Idiota!! Eres un salido y estás mal de la cabeza!!! ò.ó __**Ey!! Chavalita, por qué te levantas?? Quédate así un ratito más!!!! **__u.uUU No tienes arreglo!! Vamos a ver, en lugar de eso voy a concentrarme en su técnica y su forma de jugar! __**Ya, claro…su forma de jugar, no?? Mira, yo te la describo: pierna, cadera, cadera, pecho, pelo, tripita, pierna…**__ Arggg!!! Cállate!! Que no me dejas concentrarme!!!! Ò.Ó __**Jejeje!! cadera, pelo… **__Ufff!!! Bueno, mejor me voy a jugar!! __**Por quéeeee???? Noooo!!!!!!! Buaaaa!!!! ToT **__u.uUU"_- una suave interrumpió los pensamientos del chico.

-Echizen, tú por aquí??! Qué mirabas??? Tan buen rival soy que has venido a estudiar mi técnica?? n.n- bromeó ella.

-Jeje…-Ryoma se bajó la gorra y ocultó su rostro-no…solo…venía a jugar y me acerqué a ver si la chica que practicaba en esta pista eras tú…

-Amm…jaja!! Bueno, pues…que te cunda!!! -

-E-etto…sí…gracias…-la chica le sonrió- Ryuzaki!

-Sí???

-A qué hora tienes pensado volverte?

-Emmm…sobre las siete y media, por??

-Yo también, podríamos regresar juntos!- intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero…demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo pasa factura…Muajajajaja XDD!!!!

-"_Maldito sea el pu$ cabrón!!!! Ahora que intento olvidarme de él…VA Y SE ME MUESTRA AMABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.ó GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR me lo cargo MUAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!"_ - a Ryoma le asustó un poco la cara de psicópata que ponía la joven, pero no se echó atrás.

-Te invito a un granizado, si quieres- se bajó aún más la gorra.

-"_**Granizado???O.O**__ Síiii!!! Granizado __GRATIS__!!!!!! ME apunto!!!!!!! Muajajajaja, nunca rechaces algo gratis!!!!!! Muajajajajajaja __**Me preocupas u.uUU**__" _Por mí vale n.n – la joven recogió su raqueta y las pelotas, Ryoma la miró muy atento – bueno, te veo luego n.n

-Es-espera!!! – ella se giró sorprendida – si quieres yo podría ayudarte con el entrenamiento.

-Yo…no sé si – "_**No!!!!! No, no, no, no, no NO!!!! Eso puede ser tu ruina!!!!**__ Pe-pero no quedaría muy mal si me voy??? Y de todas formas así se daría cuenta de que me gusta__** NO TE GUSTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.ó Solo te sientes atraída hacia él por su encanto natural u.u…**__ Bueno, se daría cuenta de que "me siento atraída hacia él por su encanto natural" ¬¬ y eso solo empeoraría las cosas… __**Mierda, tienes razón ù.ú" **_Bueno, está bien u.u.

Se colocó en el centro de la pista y comenzó a pelotear contra Ryoma. Fue muy suave, ya que Sakuno no tenía ninguna intención de mostrarle sus cartas antes del partido.

Lo que peor se le dio fueron los reveses, nunca podría controlar bien ese golpe. Echizen le gritaba algunos consejos desde el otro lado de la red y ella trataba de seguirlos al pie de la letra.

Finalmente dieron las siete y media y los dos se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería que había a poca distancia del club. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron los granizados.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme – Sakuno dio un sorbo al suyo y sonrió.

-No es nada… - se hizo un silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar delante del otro.

-Etto…y- tomó otro sorbo de su granizado- qué tal con Osakada??

-Ammm…- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico- bien, sí, bien…pero…siempre habla tan alto???- preguntó preocupado. Sakuno soltó una carcajada.

-Jajaja!!! Pues sí!! La verdad es que la pobre tiene un defecto que resulta de lo más molesto!!- rió la joven.

-Sí…un poco!! n.n'' – Ryoma se percató de que la chica ya no le miraba, siguió su mirada y vió un precioso gato himalayo que corría por el parque…un momento, ese era…

-MIERDA!!!! Ese es mi gato!!- exclamó el príncipe, y salió corriendo tras él. Sakuno le alcanzó y le preguntó:

-Te ayudo?? n.n

-Vale…gracias!

-Corre rápido, ehh??- dijo ella señalando al felino.

-Y tanto!!- por fin el animal se paró bajo un árbol y ambos fueron corriendo a su encuentro, pero cuando ya casi estaban, la castaña tropezó con una raíz y se tambaleó. Ryoma, de reflejos rápidos la cogió entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Estás bien??- le preguntó.

-Sí, claro, muchas gracias!- las caras de ambos jóvenes estaban tan cerca que casi podían tocarse…entonces Sakuno recordó sus reglas de oro, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el gato muy sonrojada. El chico tenía la cara tan roja que parecía que quemara.

-Vaya, es un gato travieso, ehh??- comentó ella cogiendo a Karupin.

-Sí, le gustan las escapadas, jeje! – cogió a su gato de las manos de la chica y sonrió al ver como ella se inclinaba a acariciarlo entre las orejas.

-Hola precioso n.n – el gato ronroneó – cómo se llama??? "_Cómo si no lo supiera yo bien ¬¬"_

-Karupin – ella sonrió divertida por el nombre – te gustan los animales, Ryuzaki???

-Me encantan, mi animal favorito es el koala y el lobo. Y el tuyo??

-Me gustan mucho los animales felinos, como el gato, el tigre o el lince – Sakuno se dijo que no le extrañaba nada, el chico mismo tenía un aire felino. Se sorprendió de sus pensamientos y miró al suelo sonrojada.

-A mí también me gustan mucho los gatos… mi tía tiene una gata preciosa.

-Sí??? De qué raza??

-Mmm, no estoy segura, es mestiza, es negra de ojos verdes. Se llama Tsuki.

-Buen nombre! Y, dime, tú tienes mascota??

-No, me encantaría tener un perro, o tal vez un gato, pero mis padres no me dejan.-(W: eso me suena, buaaa! B: yo tengo un perrito!! XP W: Grrr! ¬¬) dijo ella con cara de fastidio.

-Y eso??

-Bueno, se supone que mi padre "tiene alergia". Ja!!

-Sí, de esa que se tiene cuando no te gusta algo, no???-bromeó el joven, y ambos comenzaron a reírse. En eso sonó una música, era Helena, una canción de My Chemical Romance (si no la han escuchado, escúchenla!! Es muy buena:3). La chica metió la mano en el bolsillo, y sacó su móvil.

-Moshi moshi??- se oyó por detrás un escalofriante "DÓNDE ESTÁS!!!!!!?"- Hola mami!!n.n... Sí, he estudiado!!... Sí, he hecho los deberes ...he ordenado mi cuarto...sí, mamá, he apagado la tele ...sí, he recogido el correo...sí, he cerrado la puerta...sí, mamá, claro que tengo llaves!!...sí, te he robado el móv...Qué????!! No!! No, espera!!!!!!!!! No te lo he robado!!!! Lo he tomado prestado!! ... Es que...verás, te acuerdas de que el otro día se me cayó al váter, y luego al ponerlo a secar, se resbaló y se cayó por la ventana y entonces, pasó un camión de Supermercados Superma por encima y lo partió, y después un viejo con una bicicleta mandó las mitades a tomar por...ehh...a una piscina, y un pobre nadador inocente quedó electrocutado por culpa de la explosión, que creó un tsunami inmenso que arrasó la urbanización y, finalmente, después de una semana encerrados en casa por las inundaciones de Lond...etto, de la urbanización, descubrimos que los restos mortales de mi móvil descansaban en paz en lo alto de un pino, cuál adornos de Navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TToTT Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!...Mami?? Sigues ahí??...No te acuerdas????!...Ayyy ...a edad!!... Vale, vale, vale!! Ya me callo!!!! Sí, ahora voy para allá y ya te lo devuelvo!!... Pero no!! No me castigues!!!!! Si es que sino no podía hablar contigo...sniff ...y yo...sniff . ...te echaba de meeeeenos!!!!!...Vaaaaaale...ya me callo...Hasta luego!!!- Ryoma miraba asombrado el ejem, "pequeño" lapsus de la castaña rojiza e intentaba contener la risa sin mucho éxito.

-Pfffff ...de verdad jjjj...creaste un tsunami con el móvil???...jajaja!!

-Sí, y luego lo enterramos...y...vale, no, me quedé sin saldo!

-Ah!! Jajajajaja!!!- el chico empezó a partirse de risa y Sakuno se le unió.

-Bueno, y entonces, te gusta MCR???

-Cuidado con el camión de supermercadoooo...etto...sí!! Claro, me encanta!!!

-A mí también me gusta! n.n Son muy buenos!!

-Has oído su nueva canción, Teenagers??? Está muy bien!!

-Sí! También me gustó bastante el video clip.

-Ah, sí!! A mi también - - Y así, charlando animadamente, llegaron a casa de Sakuno.

-Bueno, ya he llegado... Adiós!- se despidió ella.

-Hasta mañana – la chica ya se disponía a entrar, cuando él la llamó.

-Sakuno!!-ella le miró sorprendida...la había llamado por su nombre!!! Qué pasaba!??? Pero si nunca lo hacía!!!- Has mejorado mucho.

-Ehh?

-En el tennis me refiero!- se apresuró a añadir al tiempo que se bajaba la gorra.

-Amm...gracias! Adiós, ECHIZEN- y entró en la casa. Ryoma se quedó mirándola hasta que la puerta se cerró completamente y la silueta de la joven desapareció.

-_"__**Con qué "has mejorado", ehh?? **__En el tennis!!!!! ò///ó __**Ya, bueno!! Y en el físico también!! Vaya estirón que ha pegado, ehh??? n.n El cambio de look le sienta genial!!! **__Bueno, sí, le queda bien...parece mayor...__**Está buenísima!!!!! **__u.uUUU __**Qué?? Es verdad!!! **__Lo que me fastidia es que me llame Echizen!! _(W: eso en mi país se llama cambiar de tema XDD B: sí, suele decirse así, no? XP)_ Por qué?? Por qué ha dejado de llamarme Ryoma???!!... No sé por qué, me pongo malo cuando me llama por mí apellido. __**Culo, culito, culo...etto...qué??**__ Nada!! ù.úUU Odio la frialdad con que pronuncia mi apellido, la indiferencia...antes no era así, por qué?? __**Vamos, tío, seguro que si la miras...quiero decir, la ves más a menudo y habláis algo más, volverá a llamarte Ryoma-kun **__Tal vez..."_- el joven estaba recordando la sonrisa de la joven, aquella sonrisa tan dulce y sincera que hacía que se le acelerara el pulso y la cara le abrasara. Y al mismo tiempo no podía vivir sin ella, aquellos labios carnosos curvados hacía arriba le reconfortaban, le hacían sentir bien...Pero, QUÉ ERA AQUELLA EXTRAÑA SENSACIÓN????! Era como...como si deseara tener a Sakuno entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca!!! Era un deseo IRRESISTIBLE!!!!

-_"Argggggg!!!! Qué me pasa???!! Qué me pasa???!! __**Lo dicho chaval, que está muy buena!!! **__u.u' __**Y te gusta!! **__QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

CON SAKUNO

Sakuno entró en su casa aún bajo estado de shock.

-Hola cariño- la saludó su madre, levantando un poco la voz y tendiéndole la mano.

-Ho-hola mamá...Toma, lo siento...-respondió ella ausente, y le puso el móvil en la mano mientras miraba hacia las escaleras.

-Te ocurre algo??

-No, estaré en mi cuarto...-y una vez dicho eso subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama.

-_" Mierda, mierda, MIERDA!!!!! Se puede saber por qué???! Por qué ahora que me estoy intentando olvidar de él, viene y me invita a un granizado???! Y para colmo me llama Sakuno, cosa que NUNCA ha hecho!!!!!! Por qué a míiiii???!!!!! Buaaaaa!! ToT __**Don' t worry!!n.o Tú tan solo concéntrate en olvidarle!!! Demuéstrale que no va a tener otra oportunidad!! **__Pe-pero... __**Ya tuvo una y no la aprovechó!!!! Sakuno, tú eres una chica guapa y simpática... **__Hombre, gracias!! n.n__** Y por eso mismo no le necesitas a él!!! No necesitas para nada a un chico que solo piensa en tennis, el tennis y después tú...pues NO!!!! Puedes salir con cualquier otro para el que seguro que eres más importante que cualquier deporte!! **__Sí!!!! De acuerdo... JÓDETE, ECHIZEN!!!! __**Exacto!! En cuanto juegues contra él...y le ganes, ya no volverás a pensar en él!!!... Al menos no de esa forma!!! **__Ok!! Hablaré con Kaori para ver si mañana pueden ser dos horas en vez de una"_- la chica bajó al salón, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico, y luego se volvió a su cuarto. Marcó el número de su amiga y esperó.

-Diga?

-Buenas tardes, está Kaori, por favor??

-Sí...ahora se pone.

-Kaori!!! Para ti!!!!

-Dónde está el inalámbrico??!

-No sé...a lo mejor está en el cuarto de mamá y papá.

-...No!!! Dónde está???!!!!!

-Y a mi qué me cuentas!!!

-Grrr!!!... Vale, y quién es???!

-Ni idea, puede que Mizu...o Yuhi...o...

-Déjalo!!! ò.ó...Sí??-contestó al fin suavizando la voz y volviendo a su tono habitual. Sakuno, que estaba alucinada por lo que acababa de oír, tardó un poco en responder.

-Ho-hola Kao-chan.

-Ah! Hola Saku-chan!! n.nU...Siento haber tardado en ponerme...había un pequeño problema...ejem, ejem!- miró intencionadamente a su hermano pequeño, el cual la ignoró completamente.

-Ya...etto...te llamaba para preguntarte si podríamos dar mañana dos horas de clase en vez de una...?- dijo la chica.

-Amm...claro!! No problem, pero...por qué así de repente?? Qué ha pasado???

-Bueno, es que me he dado cuenta de que tengo que entrenar más, entre otras cosas porque..."Sakuno!!! A cenaaaar!!!!"- se oyó un grito interrumpiéndola- Perdona Kao-chan, me tengo que ir a cenar, te lo contaré mañana y así también se lo explico a Mizu.- se disculpó la castaña rojiza.

-vale, tranquila, - la chica sonrió ampliamente al otro lado del teléfono – algo me dice que esto tiene algo que ver con tu príncipe ¬u¬.

-NANI???!!! O///O PERO QUE DICES???? RYOMA NO ES MI PRÍNCIP…. Mierda

-jejeje te delataste solita, bueno, yo llamaré a Mizu. Hasta mañana Saku-chan n.n

-adiós u//u – las dos chicas colgaron a la vez y Kaori se dispuso a llamara a su otra amiga.

CON MIZU

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING – Mizu estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa cuando sonó el teléfono, miró la pantallita y sonrió.

-hola Kao-chan, que pasa???

-como sabías que era yo??? O.o

-jeje, tengo poderes paranormales y el teléfono me manda vibraciones.

-ah, vale, te sabes mi número de memoria ¬¬

-sip bueno, que querías???

-cierto….. Sakuno me ha pedido que mañana demos dos horas de clase, dice que nos quería contar algo….

-si te soy sincera, pienso que por mucho que gane al príncipe no se olvidará de él u.u

-estoy de acuerdo, pero por mucho que nosotras se lo digamos no nos hará ni caso…

-es verdad – las dos suspiraron – tú que tal vas???

-me has visto hoy, Mizu ¬¬

-ya, pero durante toda la semana has estado algo alicaída…. – la voz de su amiga sonaba preocupada, Kaori sonrió.

-estoy bien, perfectamente.

-seguro???

-que si plasta ¬¬ - Mizu se acordó de lo que le comentó Ryoma esa tarde mientras la acompañaba a la biblioteca. Se la contó a Kaori. – y te dijo que era una apuesta???

-no se si me dijo eso exactamente, salió por patas enseguida.

-es que asustas…

-hombre, gracias ¬¬

-de nada n.n, por cierto…. Que hacías tú esta tarde en el Seigaku???

-na-nada "_mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, como le cuente lo de Mr. Happy se cabreará conmigo TToTT" _es que Shu quería ir a visitar a mi cuñi, y claro, como buena hermana que soy la acompañé….

-no me mientas……

-vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale, era para que me explicara Historia del Arte "_toma trola!!!!!!!!!! Qué bien miento!!! Jujujuju!!!!!"_

-ah, vale – Kaori suspiró, no se lo tragaba, su amiga no necesitaba ayuda en historia, nunca la necesitó y nunca la necesitaría, pero si ella no se lo quería contar…. – y que tal los del equipo????

-Eiji estaba bastante bien n.n

-yo no te pregunté por Eiji ¬///¬

-yap, pero lo pensabas XD

-qué tal Fuji, por ejemplo??- contraatacó la chica.

-grrrr!!! Tan insoportablemente sonriente como siempre!!!! ò.ó- salió del paso su amiga- Pero parecía pasárselo muy bien hablando con Eiji n.o- Mizu tampoco se dejaría vencer...

-bueno, hasta mañana Mizu u//u-suspiró Kaori.

-adiós guapa XDD

-ya, sobretodo eso.-murmuró después de colgar.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOººOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

B: y hasta aquí el 9º chap.

W: esperamos que les haya gustado!! n.n

B: antes que nada...agradecer a todas las personas que leen nuestro fic, aunque no dejen reviews...

W: y muy, muy en especial a: **YreSu** ( por cierto, nos gustaría saber quién es tu hermana... y agradecerle que te recomendara nuestro fic...y si deja reviews...por favor que siga haciéndolo!!! n.n Asias!!!)** , SILVI!!, ****Tinavb****gabby21****Hime-chan n n****Al.FaitH****, matakishi-chan, Silvia, Sarah, Tsuki-chan**(Gracias x tus reviews!!! White tiene bastante familia en Santiago, además, tiene una prima allí que tiene 16 años. Dónde vives tú?? n.n Bueno...sigue dejándonos reviews!! Xaoo!! Cuídate!!)**Ivi79****Harlett****, Sango-Tsunade!**

B: nos disculpamos por aquellos que no pusimos en la lista, ya que solo hemos puesto a las personas que nos dejaron reviews en los dos últimos capítulos, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo y además, sino la lista sería bastante larga...

W: de todas formas, esto no quiere decir que las personas que hemos puesto sean más importantes, pues las que nos dejaron críticas desde el principio y en los demás caps son igual de importantes para nosotras!!!! n.n

B&W: de hecho agradecemos una vez más todos los reviews que nos dejan y les animamos a que sigan poniendo, pues para nosotros es muy importante sun opinión para saber que tal lo estamos haciendo...

B: weno...bye!!!

W: besos y hasta la próxima!! XD

**B&W**


	10. Aviso

Hola

Hola!! Cuánto tiempo!!

Verán, este no es un cap, solo un pequeño aviso y unas disculpas…como siempre!...uuU xD

Bueno, el caso es que hemos estado desaparecidas durante muuucho tiempo (incluso más del que acostumbramos!), y queríamos avisar que NO hemos "abandonado" (por decirlo de alguna forma xD) el fic. Así que nada, agradecemos la paciencia que han tenido los que vayan a seguir leyendo a pesar de todo. Y avisamos también que terminamos el cole el 16, la semana que viene!! (Por fin libres!! Bieeen!! o…) ejem, sí, ha sido un lapsus XD…lo que queremos decir es que a partir del 17 nos pondremos con el próximo cap, que ya tenemos más o menos pensado, para poder subirlo esa misma semana. De nuevo, gracias a todos los que nos han sido fieles! XD… Cuídense y hasta pronto!!

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews del último cap!

**Sango-Tsunade: **Uff! Y tanto que somos tardías! Ya lo has visto XD…Pero bueno, ya se sabe, más vale tarde que nunca!! Nosotras también esperamos que estés bien! Si sigues mirando las actualizaciones…pronto verás el nuevo cap! JAne! Bezozzz! n.n

**Tsuki-chan:** qué bien que te gustara el cap! n.n …Sí, sí que cambió nuestro Ryo-chan! xD jaja!...W: uy! ya se me volvió a olvidr donde vive mi prima…ups!! UU'' Bueno, yo se lo vuelvo a preguntar, lo apunto y lo pongo en el próximo cap, va?? Que te vaya bien! Bzitozz!

**gabby21****:** Muchas gracias por la felicitación! Bueno, gabby, tu ya sabes de nosotras así que nada! Solo decirt lo de siempre, que sentimos el retraso…pero tu ya nos conoces! xD Ya hablamos…se te quiere! -

**SILVI!!:** nos alegramos de que te guste!! Así que a seguir leyendo!! xD Te avisaremos cuando subamos el cap! Nos vemoz!

**kitty-enid:** Jaja!! Nos encanta MCR!! Qué suerte tienes! Porque a España casi nunca vienen, bueno, solo vinieron una vez y encima no pudimos ir…buaaaa!! TToTT Qué tal fue el concierto?! Esperamos que lo disfrutaras mucho!... Por cierto, nosotras preferimos otros videoclips, como el de Helena o I'm not ok…pero como el de Teenagers era así de los más recientes! Bueno, cuídate!! -

**YreSu****:** jaja!! Te animamos a que intentes lo del tsunami con el celular! xD jajaja!! Bueno, nos alegramos que te guste el fic y…MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por seguirnos a pesar de lo que tardemos!! bye!!

**Tinavb****:** Bueno, lo 1º, gracias por enseñarle a tu hermana el fic jaja! n.n Sí, vaya con la conciencia de Ryoma…XD y en cuanto a Mizu y Fuji…ya se verá como se resuelve todo!

Bueno, intentaremos que le próximo cap sea largo! Cuídate…y cuida a tu hermana XD!!

**bea:** gracias por leer el fic…pronto subiremos el nuevo cap!! Nos leemos!!


End file.
